The Wolf's Mercenary
by Addy-chan
Summary: Koga wants Kagome. He wants her more than anything, and he'll go to extreme measures to get her. Including hiring a "ruthless" demon mercenary to do all the dirty work. Rating may change, multible pairings will occur.
1. The Mercenary Youkai

Wolf's Mercenary 

Chapter 1

"What's he mad about this time?"

Kagome looked on the horizon. Inu Yasha was in his favorite dead tree sulking as he usually does when he's upset about something. Sure, she hadn't been to the feudal time for a good three weeks now, but she didn't have a choice! It was finals and she had to study as much as she could. Besides now with the finals gone and summer around she had three months without studying to stop her from coming back and forth through times. So he had nothing to complain about for awhile. 

She walked over the tree. "Hi, Inu Yasha."

"Feh," he replied. "Don't you 'hi' me. Just where have you been all this time?"

"Umm, at home, where else?" she scolded. "I had a really huge test to study for, Inu Yasha. It was the biggest one of there year. I passed it, thank Kami. But you don't have to worry now. You see I don't have school for another three months and so I won't be needing to go back and study for awhile."

"It's about time," he replied.

"Okay, what else is bothering you?" she questioned, knowing something else was on his mind. 

"It's your damn ookami boy friend," he snapped. "He hasn't stopped coming around demanding to know where you were at."

"And what did you tell him?" she asked.

"Not a damn thing!" he snapped. "It's none of that mangy ookamis business where you're at and what you're doing."

Kagome gave Inu Yasha a nod. She knew he was talking about Koga. She new neither of them got along quite well with each other. It was manly because Kouga announced his undying "love" for Kagome. That got Inu Yasha a little mad. Kagome would never understand Inu Yasha at times. He was so hung up on Kikyo at times she wandered why he got so jealous of a little flirting Koga did with Kagome. It was harmless and Kagome could flirt with anyone she wanted. Inu Yasha had no rights to her. Besides, Koga wasn't even her type at all. Sure he was a nice guy and he definately wasn't ugly. He just wasn't someone Kagome would want to settle with in that matter. 

"So anything happen while I was gone?" she asked.

"Hmm, I have been catching this strange scent in the air lately," he replied. 

"Is it a youkai?" she asked.

"I don't know what it is exactly," Inu Yasha replied. "But I know it's definitely not human. Do you see any jewel shards maybe?" he questioned. "I mean maybe that has something to do with it?"

Kagome looked around in every direction. "No," she replied. "There's none. Well, I do sense Koga close by, but he doesn't count. We know he has shards."

"Grr, what's that mangy ookami want this time?"

"Well, he isn't heading this way," she replied. "He just seems to be passing through. So you don't have to worry Inu Yasha."

"Feh."

"Say, where is that scent coming from anyway?" 

He looked up from where he was staring and pointed north. "Strange," Kagome replied. "That's the same direction Koga is traveling." The two looked at each other. What could that wolf be up to? "Do you smell any kind of blood?"

"No, so it's not like whatever it is and Koga are battling," he replied, reading her mind. "Traveling together? Collaborating? And so close to this village. That wolf is up to something."

"Leave him be Inu Yasha," Kagome replied. "He's not going to try anything stupid to this village."

"Feh, I don't care," he replied. "I'm going see what the hell he's up to."

"Inu Yasha, you move an inch and I'll sat it," Kagome pointed out.

Inu Yasha sweat dropped and looked at her. He knew exactly what she meant. He personally had no intentions of tasting dirt at the moment. Koga wasn't defiantly worth it. "Feh." It was all he could replied and he crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air. It still nagged him what was going on with that wolf. 

"Oh, don't get so uptight," she snorted. "C'mon, I have ramen with me."

Inu Yasha's ears perked up. "Merf? Really, could you make me some?" He really like ramen. If anything could lighten his spirits it would be that lovely taste of ramen.

"Yes, I will," Kagome replied. "C'mon inside with me and I'll cook you some." Inu Yasha didn't hesitate to jump from his tree and follow her inside to the village. Ramen was certainly a treat not to pass up. 

"So, where are Miroku and Sango?" Kagome asked.

Inu Yasha slurped on the noodles. "Oh, they went somewhere earlier this morning to deal with some kinda little demon in a village."

"And you didn't go with them?" she questioned.

"Well, I was more worried about that scent that was around here," he pointed out. "I caught the scent of the one they went after and it was nothing they couldn't handle on their own."

"I see," she replied. "Where's Shippo?"

"He went with Kaede early to collect some herbs," he replied slurping down more noodles. "They were going get them in the other way of the scent so I didn't worry about them too much. Someone had to be around in case that stalker thing or Koga decided to show up at the village."

Kagome smiled to herself. Inu Yasha was worried about protecting the village. There was a side of him that she doesn't often see. It's amazing what Ramen can do to the guy's head. Inu Yasha finally finished his ramen. He stood up, patted his stomach with both of his hands and gave off a big satisfying "ah!" 

Suddenly his ears perked up. "What is it?" Kagome asked.

Suddenly something came crashing through the roof. "Kagome!" Inu Yasha jumped and embraced her protectively so that nothing could fall on her. He then jumped out of the same roof hole that was made and set Kagome on a tree branch. "Are you alright?"

"Yea, I think so," she replied. "But what was that?"

Inu Yasha looked over his shoulder at the hut. It was that same odd scent. During his indulgence of ramen he was distracted from the scent long enough for it to sneak up on him. He looked down the hole. A pair of cold blue eyes stared at him. Those eyes sent a horrible chill down his spin. 

It jumped from the hut and landed on the tree branch with them on it. Inu Yasha held one arm out protectively in front of Kagome and the other was ready to unsheathe the Tetsuiga. "Who the hell are you?!"

She laughed. She stood a tad higher than Kagome. Her feature were human and reptile like. Her pale skin of her upper body was covered in black stripes. Her lowwer body had stripes as well but her skin was a dark brown. Her feet were like huge talons. And, her tail was long and think. It was definitely something to look out for if she were to swing it at him. Her hair was a lighter brown and shaped out her face. She was a meaty one as well. Not at all skinny, but she was definitely not out of shape. Then those eyes. They were a dark, evil almost looking blue. As if she was a demon that came strait from the fires of hell. 

"I asked you a question!" Inu Yasha yelled. 

She smirked. "I am Valdrianth, the raptor demon," she replied. "And I, Inu Yasha, am you assassin."

"Feh!" He drew out Tesuiga. "I'd like to see you try."

"Gladly," she replied. 

"Get out of here Kagome," Inu Yasha whispered. She simpley nodded and began to climb down the tree. The two charged for each other. Inu Yasha swung Tetsuiga.

_This is the sword he was worried about?_ she thought. _The dog can barely lift it. And he calls himself fast._

They were on the ground now. Inu Yasha kept swinging at Valdrianth and she kept dodging. "Is that as fast as you can go?"

Inu Yasha growled. He didn't like to be mocked. "Say that again, lizard breath."

"Here I come Inu-boy," she mocked. She began to come from him again. Inu Yasha held his ground and waited for it. He watched as his wind formed and until it collided with....nothing?

_Uh? She has no wind?_ He concentrated hard. If there was another wind then where would the wind scar be. He used his best judgment and swung the Tetsuiga where a wind scar should be. His swing stopped. "Uh?"

"You're really slow you know that?" Valdrianth had both her hand holding the Tetsuiga up and she began to push it back. 

_Damint! She pushed me back!_ He feet dug into the ground. He was trying to keep her from flinging him forward into a tree, rock, house, whatever. But was she really out to kill him? She just looked like she was having fun playing with him. 

"InuYasha!"

"Eh?!" Valdrianth caught the glimpse and the scent of a monk. She let go of the sword and jumped back on a tree branch. Miroku and Sango joined Inu Yasha's side. Valdrianth glared ferociously at the monk.

"What out both of you!" Inu Yasha warned. "She's no ordinary demon." The both of them nodded. 

_Great, that bastard didn't tell me there was a monk with them. Just what I need. Just play it off, Val. You only came here to tease anyway. This would be a good time to make an exit. _

"It was fun Inu-boy," Valdrianth taunted at Inu Yasha. "But you know what?" She patted her stomach. "I'm a big girl, and I'm hungry. I might come back later after dinner. Ja ne!"

She jumped back down from the branch and took off. _Oh, is he in for an ear full. Wait until I get my claws on him._

"Hey! You coward!" Inu Yasha yelled. "Come back here!" He started after her, despite the fact she was way much more faster than she was. 

"Inu Yasha, don't!" Miroku called. "There's the most disturbing ominous presence about that one. One I have definitely never felt before in my entire life."

Inu Yasha decided Miroku was right. He went to check on Kagome. "Kagome, are you alright?"

Kagome nodded. "Yea," she replied. "I'm fine."

"Kagome, did you sense any jewel shards from her?" Miroku asked.

Kagome shook her head. "No, there was not a single shard with her."

"For one demon to possess so much power, and without a jewel shard," Sango pointed out. "Just what kind of monster is she."

"She claimed to be a raptor demon," Inu Yasha replied. "Whatever a raptor is."

"Well it's obviously her," Miroku replied. "Do you think she could be one of Naraku's incarnations."

"No," he replied. "She would've reeked of him if she was. However, she could be working for Naraku."

"Why do you say that?" Sango asked.

"She told Inu Yasha she was his assassin," Kagome replied. "But, it didn't really see she really wanted to kill him. It was more like she was interested in playing cat and mouse. If she was hired by Naraku to kill Inu Yasha, she would've done it instantly." _I can't help thinking that I've seen her before, though. I know I've heard that voice before. But, where?_


	2. I Remember Her Now

Chapter 2

"Koga!" Valdrianth roared through the cave as she entered. The tribe all fell over and hid. They knew better than getting in the way of he raptor when she was angry. Yes, Valdrianth was angry. She was pissed off. "Koga, you damn wolf where are you?!" She was so made an egg could've been fried on her head. She glared around and sniffed the air. He wasn't here. He must've went somewhere else after they parted. Either that or he came here and left.

"Ginta," she said more calmly. 

Ginta came out. "Heh, hey, Val." She stayed a little slumped over. 

"Where's Koga-sama?"

"Well, wasn't he with you?" Ginta questioned. 

"Thank you Ginta, that's all I need to know." Her eye brow twitched. "Listen carefully now."

"Yea?"

"If that sorry excuse for a wolf comes back here before I get back. Tell him he better stay put or I'll break his legs."

Ginta nodded. "No problem, sis."

"Thank you." Valdrianth turned around and walked under the falls and out of the cavern. She looked upon at the horizan. It was late afternoon. The sun would be setting soon and night would come. _Hmmm, I guess I can yell at him later. A nap really sounds like a good thing right now_.

*****

Kagome was laying sleeping. It was a way too eventful day. All she wanted was a good rest. The sun only settled about an hour ago. But, it didn't matter she was tired. As she slept she dreamed. She remembered.

__

Kagome sat against the cold cave walls. She held Shippo close to her. She was relieved that Koga wasn't going to kill her when he kidnapped her, and also that he spared Shippo. Still, she was scared, and she wandered how Inu Yasha was going to find her.

She looked around the cave. It was already starting to get dark. Koga and the rest of the tribe were going to attack the Harpies in the morning. They were going to use her to site out which Harpy had the jewel fragment in it. She wasn't sure what they were going to do with her after that, and she prayed to Kami that Inu Yasha would find her before that happened. 

Shippo had already fallen asleep. He was exhausted after the day. Kagome should've been sleeping as well, but she was afraid to fall asleep. She was afraid of Koga. That wolf wanted her to be his mate. What if he forces himself on her while she was in her sleep? 

He was out right now though. Keeping watch over the tribe like the good leader he was. He told her to rest in his bedding. At least this way she knew no other wolf demon would try to force themselves onto her. She looked towards the glow of the fire. Her eyes widened when she saw a shadow from it's light. She looked up. No, the shadow was being cast by some other fire just behind the wall. Perhaps it was just the one who was on guard. 

Then again, Koga warned his tribe not to get within 100 feet of Kagome. This figure was at least 25 feet away from. She held her breath. What if it was Koga? What if her fears were true? She squinted at the shadow. No, it wasn't him. It was the shadow of a female. She squinted more and realized she wasn't even wolven at all. From the shadow she could see that her tail was long and think, and she stood on her large toes. Something must've caught her attention because her head turned quickly and she moved from her spot.

Kagome's eyes snapped open. "That's where I've seen her before." She got up and ran to another room in the hut. "Inu Yasha!"

"Merf!" He quickly turned around with his hands behind his back. "Don't sit me! I was just looking for ramen!"

Kagome blinked a few times. She wanted to laugh, but this was serious. "Inu Yasha, I think I know Valdrianth. I think I've met her before."

"You have?" he questioned. "Where?"

"In Koga's den," she replied. 

Inu Yasha's eyebrow twitched at the mention of the wolf. "Is that so?"

"I was dreaming just now. About when I was kidnapped by Koga...."

"What are you doing dreaming about Koga?" he demanded.

"No, he wasn't in there," she growled. "It was when I was there by myself in the cave, and how I saw the shadow of what looked like a raptor demon in the caves. I could've sworn that raptor and Valdrianth are the same ones."

"Feh, that would be like that mangy ookami to hire an assassin to kill me instead of coming after me for himself," Inu Yasha snorted. "I will find out more about this Valdrianth character."

"How are you going to do that?" she questioned. 

"Myoga is coming in the morning," he replied. "He's bound to something about her." Inu Yasha wrinkled his nose. "I don't like her smell. She doesn't smell like a demon, yet she doesn't smell hanyou or human for that either."

Kagome nodded and she sat down next to Inu Yasha. 

*****

Valdrianth opened her eyes and looked around. It was dark. She had over slept. She didn't want a long nap. If she did she wouldn't have been able to catch up with Koga. She got to her feet gave a big yawn and stretched. She sniffed the air. She smirked to herself. She didn't have to worry, he was coming her way.

She went to the entrance to her cave and jumped into a tree. She would meet him in the middle. Maybe surprise the wolf to get him back for the lack of information. 

Koga smelled her presence and stopped immediately . Know her she would try to catch him off guard and jump him or something. So he simply just stopped and waited for her to show her face. Sure enough she caught on that he caught her scent and just made her way from tree to tree and she jumped in front of him.

"And exactly where have you been and what have you been doing?" Koga asked. 

"I was napping," she replied. She gave a yawn. "It was a lazy afternoon."

"I didn't hire you to take naps," he growled.

Valdrianth snorted back at him. "I don't think my contract with you said anything about me facing a houshii now did it?" She folded her arms across her chests. "You know how I feel being around monks and priestesses. It's enough that you failed to inform me that this Kagome is the incarnation of a priestess, and now you failed to inform me that Inu-boy was friends with a monk. Really, Koga-sama you are a bad employer."

"I'm not hiring you to fight anyone."

"Yea, yea I know," she snorted again. "You just want Kagome to fall in love with you and that way you can be mates. You also told me to use any means possible to do it. That's what I'm doing."

"You may have to change your strategy," Koga pointed out.

"No, really?" she replied sarcastically. She then sighed. "Hey, don't worry, I'm gonna get her for ya, alright? You want her, so she's yours. If you believe she'll make you happy then she's yours. I'll get her."

Koga looked up at the sky. "Having her as my mate would make me very happy," he said. "I just don't want her to force her to love me."

"No, only manipulated," Valdrianth rolled her eyes.

He looked back down and grinned at her deviously. "That's why I hired you, Val. Make sure you get the job done, or I might have to beat you up."

Valdrianth gave off a humored laugh. "Yea right, wolf boy! I beat you up when your were a puppy and I can do it now. If I wanted to so don't even try it."

Koga laughed as well. "The tribe is having a feast tonight. A few others and I were on a hunting frenzy and we have plenty of meat. Are you coming?"

"Tonight's a full moon," she reminded him. "I'm going make a visit somewhere, you know that."

"That's right, gomen," he apologized. 

"It's alright," Val replied. "I'll see you tomorrow, where we'll discuss matters then. Ja ne."

"Ja ne."

They both ran off in opposite directions. 

****

"Raptor demons?" Myoga questioned.

"Yes, have you heard of them, Myoga?" Inu Yasha asked. "Pacifically one called Valdrianth?"

"What I have heard is so little," he replied. "I heard such a race existed but weren't really known. Rumors say they weren't born to be demons but humans. Their demon parents would drop their pups at a village and let a human raise it. The humans would take care of the child until it reached maturity. When that happens the demon features start to merge in a sort of awakening. It is then that the humans realize they were rearing a demon and cast them out from the village. Like I said, it was only a rumor and it came from one small village just outside of Kyoto."

"What about this one called Valdrianth?" Miroku asked. 

"I have a feeling that the rumor came from her experience," Myoga replied. "After I had heard of such a matter, I search for similar situations and found nothing of the sort. That village was the only case, and sense this Valdrianth is the actually sighting of a raptor demon I would only put two and two together and say it was her."

"That would seem odd that's she's one of a kind," Miroku pointed out. "And through Inu Yasha's senses we have already concluded that she is not an incarnation of Naruka."

"That and we can assume she knows Koga in one way or another," Sango reminded. "If what Kagome saw was actually her."

"I'm pretty sure that it was," Kagome replied. 

"Is that all you know Myoga?" Inu Yasha asked him.

"Yes, M'Lord," he replied. "Other than that this Valdrianth is a mystery to me." 

Earlier during the night......

Valdrianth leaped in the tree and sat on a branch. She stayed out of sight as she looked upon the small village. Her eyes saddened. She missed being home.


	3. You Are So Brave

Chapter 3

"Hmm what's that?" The woman looked up. She was tending to the crops outside of the village. "A baby's cry?" She dropped her basket and ran towards the sound of the cry. She came to the edge of the field. There in between the roots of an old tree was a baby crying. 

"By the gods." She ran and knelt down beside it. She picked up the baby girl who continued to wail. "Who left you here?" She looked around. There were no foot prints of any sort lying about. No traces that someone put her here. A gift, this is what this girl was. It was a gift to her. Oh, she had been praying to the gods for a child for so long. She had just lost her 4th one at birth only a few days ago. 

She got to her feet and began to ran through the fields. She ran into the village and into her small hut. "Shiro!" She yelled. Her husband nearly hit head on the piece of wood above him. Her husband was a carpenter. 

"Yami, for the gods sake, what's all the ruckus?" he questioned.

Yami held out the baby girl she cradled in her arms. "Shiro, look! Look what the gods have blessed us with! A child! A child, Yami, they have given us a child next to the old tree at the edge of the field."

Shiro looked at the child. Her hair was a sandy brown and her eyes were large and a deep blue. "She doesn't look like any child I've ever seen."

"Of course not," Yami replied. "She's a gift from the gods. Of course she'd be more beautiful than any other child. Look at, Shiro she's beautiful!"

Shiro look from the baby girl and back to his wife. He's never seen his beloved Yami so happy in her life. She had gone through four miscarriages already. There was no way on this earth that he was going to deny this child from her. He gave her a smile. "Yes, she is beautiful," he replied. "Just like her mother. What shall her name be?"

"Her name will be . . ."

_Valdrianth._

". . . Valdrianth."

"Valdrianth?" Shiro questioned. "How do you pronounce that?"

"Like it sounds," Yami smiled. 

"Well, Val," Shiro said. "Welcome home." 

* * * * 

Valdrianth sat on the tree branch with her knees to her chest and her arms around her legs. She always seemed to remember the story her parents told her of how the gods gave her to them. It was odd though, deep down in her heart she already knew about that day. She never remembered anything before that day. Oh, but did she remember that one! 

She watched in the tree from the edge of the village. Her head poked up as she saw a young man leave his hut with a vase in his hands as he came close the stream that was under her tree. He was nearly in his late 30's now. His hair was jet black. His facial features were soft yet strong, just like his father's. His eyes were a tender brown just like his mother's. 

_Oh, yes, I remember you._

* * * *

Valdrianth was eight years old now. She tended the fields regularly with her Okaasan. She loved working with Okaasan, though some times she's go off and pick wild flowers all on her own though while her mother worked. Today though her mother's tummy was too big for her to come work in the fields. So, Val went out by herself to pick wild flowers.

She skipped through the fields picking up various purple flowers. She loved purple and so did her mother. She would love these when Val brought them to her later. She bent over to pick up a flower when she noticed several pair of eyes looking at her through the trees. 

"Eh?" she gasped standing up. She stared back at the glowing pairs of eyes. They were all yellow and the all looked hungry. They were wolves. No, they were wolves possessed by wolf demons. Immortal wolves. She stood still. She remembered in a dream she had that you should never run away from something immortal. It'll only attract their attention. She was pretty sure that these wolves and wolf demons were immortal. Then again didn't she already attract their attention? 

She swallowed hard and clenched to the bouquet of flowers in her hands. She decided the only way she would run is if they ran or leaped after her. Not if they walked after her. If they only walked at her, then she would walk away from them.

Suddenly a small whirlwind buzzed into her direction. The figure in the whirlwind stopped face to face with her. He was looking around her age. His skin was tanned. He wore furry clothing. His hair was black and he kept it pinned in a tail. His eyes were a turquoise color and they stared right at. His ears looked slightly pointed. "Say why ain't you runnin'?" he questioned. 

Valdrianth blinked a few times at the boy. "Hey, who are you?"

"My name is Koga of the wolf demon tribe," he replied proudly. "And I asked you a question first. Don't make me repeat myself."

Val had to keep herself from laughing. This is what wolf demons looked like? She thought they'd be huge and hairy! He was no bigger than she was. His cocky attitude made him even funnier. She bent down and picked up another flower. "I was told never run from anything immortal. It'll only attract their attention and they'd end up chasing you for sure."

Koga's eyebrow twitched. _How'd she know something like that? _ "Did your daddy or mommy tell you that?"

"No," she replied. "A lady in my dreams did." She stood up to her height. "Hmm, I think I have enough flowers for Kaasan now."

"Why are picking flowers?"

"Kaasan likes purple flowers," Valdrianth replied. "I'm giving them to her for a get well present."

"What is sick with?"

"She's has a huge stomach!" Val replied. 

"You idiot!" Koga laughed. "She's not sick, she's having a pu...uhg...baby."

"I know that," she replied nodding. "But Kaasan always gets sick when she's about to have a baby, and usually the baby never lives. I hope this one does though. I really want to be a big sister."

"So, why are you alive if none of your mother's babies live?" he questioned.

"Because the gods gave me to Kaasan as a gift," she replied. "She found me by the old tree one day."

_A gift from the gods? I highly don't believe that. Then again she has a really weird smell._

"What's your name?" Koga asked. 

"My name?" She looked at him. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because, you're the first human that hasn't run away yet," he replied. "That's pretty cool. Besides, your smell is interesting."

"Well, my name is Valdrianth."

"Heh? Valdo-what-a?"

"Val-dri-anth," she pronounced. "It's okay, a lot of the villagers can't pronounce it either. So they just call me Val."

"Val," he sounded out. "Works for me. I'm hungry. I'm gonna go see if I can't go pick on a fox or something. Ja ne, Val."

"Ja ne, Koga-kun," she replied as she watched he and his wolves go back into the forest. 

Val's heart skipped a beat. She just had an encounter with one of those "ferocious" wolf demons and lived. By the gods, no one in the village was going to believe it! She held onto her flowers as she ran with excitement back to the village. When she got there she noticed a large crowd around her home. Oh! Okaasan must've had her baby! Oh she prayed that it lived! 

She pushed her way into hut. "Kaasan!" she called out with excitement. Her eyes saddened at a motionless mother on her floor. "Kaasan?"

"Val!" Shiro called. She went to her and knelt in front of her. "Val..."

"Otousan, why isn't Kaasan awake? Where's the baby?"

Shiro's head lowered. "Val, you have a brother now. His name is Tetsuo."

"Okaasan?"

"She's sleeping...." he replied with lies in his voice. 

Val lowered her head. She knew better. Her mother was dead. She held onto the flowers in her hands and held them close to her heart. "I'm going to but these flowers when we put Kaasan to bed then," she replied. 

"Val." Shiro looked at her with admiring and mournful eyes. "You're so brave."

* * * *

Valdrianth kept the salty tears from forming in her eyes. She knew that if she would cry she wouldn't stop. The cries would turn into wails and she would blow her cover. She looked as the man, Tetsuo gathered the water from the stream. Yes, that was quite a day, that it was. 

It was the day she first met Koga-sama. It was the day her baby brother was born and it was the day that beloved mother passed away. 

_I had to grow up so much,_ she thought. _I had to learn how to take care of you and everything else around the house that mother used to do. I was your sister and your mother. Until those last few days...._

* * * *

Valdrianth was at the stream at the edge of the village. She was washing up herself after a long days work. It's been five years sense her mother passed away. Val was going to be 14 years of age soon. She already took care of the chores that an adult woman took care of seen her mother passed away. This included raising Tetsuo. Today though her father decided he's watch the boy for her and give her the day off. She was defiantly grateful for this. She needed a day off. 

"Why do you humans always take baths?"

Valdrainth looked up from pinning up her hair. "Where you watching?" She glared at the wolf demon sitting across on a rock. He had two of his wolves at his side.

"Feh, yea right," Koga replied. "I got here after you were dressed. So, why do always bathe?"

"Because I don't want to end up smelling like a wet dog all the time," she replied. "Like someone I know." She glared at him again. 

"Hey! Don't compare me to those mutts!" he spat. "I'm a _wolf _demon."

"Oh, don't worry, you've made that point clear to me several times before," she replied. "How can I not notice it."

"Well, at least you know." He folded his arms across his chest. "Hey, where's that little pup that's always at your heels. Every time I see you you're with him."

"Tetsuo's with Otousan today," Val replied picking, up her things. "So today I just my regular chores with out him."

"You humans have too many chores," Koga pointed out.

"I'm well aware of that."

"And who's that other guy that follows you around?"

"Hmm, who are you talking about?" She blinked a few times. 

"That guy that looks like he's about 4 years older than you," he pointed out. "And always bothering you and leering at you when your working."

"Oh that's Sakuya," Val replied. "He works for Otousan. Why?"

"Because I don't like the way he leers at you," he replied. "He looked hungrier than my wolves when they're starving when ever he leers at you."

"Maybe it's because he and Otousan talked about wedding us once I turned 14," she replied.

"Heh?! You father wants you to marry him?!" he demanded. "But he's ugly!" 

"Are you jealous?"

Koga's face became flushed. "No! I just don't think you should get married to an ugly person and have ugly kids!"

Valdrianth kept herself from laughing. She had to admit she'd rather not marry Sakuya. He was 18 years old. From what she's heard he's already been around with quite a few older girls in the village. Otousan liked him though. He was a good worked and he told Val that once Sakuya would finally settle down he'd be able to take good care of her.

Hmp, maybe it was because Otousan just wanted Val out of the house quickly. He had taken on a new wife, Ayumi. She was a year older than Sakuya. Val didn't like her. She was nothing compared to Okaasan. Even mother was prettier than she was. She tried to act all motherly and all towards Tetsuo too. Being the naive child that Tetsuo was he fell into it. It made Valdrianth jealous. That woman had not right to make Tetsuo to call her "Okaasan." 

"Val!" Tetsuo's voice echoed. "Val!" He was looking for her and she knew he was running this way. She glanced over to see that Koga and his wolves already took refuge to where they couldn't be seen. She knew though that they weren't far.

Tetsuo finally came into view and ran up to her. "Tetsuo? What are doing all the way here?"

"Guess wat Tousan tol me?" he giddly questioned as he tugged at her clothing. 

"And what did he tell you?"

"I am gonna be a big brudda!" he exclaimed with joy. "And you gonna be a even bigga sissa!" 

Valdrianth tried hard to keep her smile, but she wanted to frown. She kept a smile for his sake. "Well isn't that nice." It's just what she needed. 

"C'mon, Tousan said he wanied to talk to ya!" Tetsuo tugged at her hand. "Let's go!"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," she replied, gathering her things. She gave a respective looked towards the forest where she knew her wolven friends were watching. Then she walked with her brother into the village. 

"So, Ayumi-san is pregnant?" Valdrianth asked her father as he measured some wood.

He nodded. "That she is." He gave a sigh. "Val, I know these past few years have been rough on you. It'll be 14 years next week when your mother found you. You've become a woman. In many way you have. You staying here with Ayumi would have you being a lesser woman than she would be in this household. I don't want that for you." He turned his eyes and looked at her. By the gods she had become beautiful His daughter was more a woman than his wife was. "That's why I have made a final decision, and next week on your 14th birthday you and Sakuya will be married." 

"Married uh?" She looked away. 

"You'll be your own woman in your own household," he replied. "It would be best for you."

"If you say so."

"Val." He stopped what he was doing and went to her holding her shoulders. He looked into her eyes. "I want the best for you. You were your mother's joy. You were our gift from the gods. Val, you are so brave." He gave his daughter a hug. 

Valdrianth felt the salty tears form in her eyes but held them back. She didn't like crying. Oh if only he knew what a coward she really was. 

That night Valdrianth twisted and turned from nightmares in her sleep. She kept hearing some kind of ticking her dreams. It came from the round device she show. This device had numbers and hands on it. The moved and ticked. It was almost like it was counting time. The twelve for midnight was only minutes away from been touched by the hands. Behind this clock was the full moon, which she knew was out that night. 

The device ticked and tocked repeativly until finally all the hands were directly on the twelve. Pain shot through the blood in her veins. Her eyes snapped open, she sat up quickly and gave off a piercing scream while holding her head. 

"Umm?" Tetsuo woke up rubbing his eyes. "Val? Val!" He got to his feet and saw his sister and holding her head, screaming in pure agony. "Val are you okay?!"

Suddenly her screaming stopped. Her body seemed to tremble. He peeked looked over at him from underneath her bangs. Her eyes glowed a fearsome dark blue. Tetsuo felt a heartless chill pass through his veins. He swallowed hard and ran out the room to his father's and Ayumi's room.

"Otousan!" he wailed with tears in his eyes. "Something is wrong with Val! She sick!"Shiro got up instantly. His wife barely flinching and taking her time to get herself up.

Valdrianth was breathing hard trying to catch her breath. Her body felt twisted. She was on her hands and knees looking down. Her hands in front of her face. Her ...hands?

She sat up on her knees and stared at her hands in awe. These weren't her hands! The had huge coming form them. She then noticed the stripes on her arms. She looked at her arms up and down. She then saw her legs! Her legs! They were thick and brown! She stood up in disbelief quickly. "Eh?" She felt her entire body tremble. She looked down at her feet. They were huge and talon like. She felt something. She turned her head and noticed a huge thick brown tail extended from her backside. "By gods what has happened to me?!"

_Raptor._

"Raptor?"

Suddenly she felt their presences. She turned and saw her father and brother standing in the door way. Looks of terror and disbelief on their faces. "Otousan....Tetsuo..."

Then Ayumi walked into view. She let out a piercing scream when she saw Valdrianth. "She's a youkai!!"

"Eh?" Val gasped. _No..._"It's...me...Val..." She backed up in put shock. Before she knew it she had tripped over her tail and went through the rice paper doors. She fell on cold dirt. Already she heard the voice of Ayumi screaming, "Youkai!" as she ran towards the temple to get the monks. 

Those screams instantly drew the people out. They came with their primitive weapons such as pitch forks and torches. What a surprise they got when this youkai was Valdrianth. 

"It's her!" a villager yelled. "It's Valdrianth!" 

Val looked up from the ground at the crowd of people gathering her way. She slowly made it up to her feet. She turned around. Shiro was holding back Tetsuo who was reaching out to her and calling out her name. "Tetsuo...."

"I knew the little bitch was no gift from the gods!" a villager yelled.

"Eh?!" That caught her attention back to the villagers.

"She was just a curse from the demons! Sent to kill us all at the right time!"

"Kill her before she learns to use her demonic powers!"

Valdrianth took a few steps back then she made a break and began to run away to the village exit. There the monks waited for her. "Wait there demoness." Val stopped and took a few steps back. Then someone grabbed her braid. One of the village's samurai! He swung his sword for her head. She jerked forward and the blade only sliced off her braid. 

She fell to her knees. "Stop it!" she cried. "Leave me alone!" Then there was a suddenly surge of energy flowing through her veins and exploded from her body. Sending the villagers flying and the ones standing too close burned to their bones.

Val opened her eyes again and stood up. She looked at what she did. She took a few steps back in awe. She just killed some of those people. "I...I'm...sorry....I....." Suddenly arrows were being shot at her from afar. "Eh?!" She managed to dodge them and she took off with a new speed toward the fields and into the forest. She tripped over the roots from the old tree. She fell onto dirt, the exact same dirt 14 years ago her dear Okaasan found her. There she stayed and wept. 

"Val?" She didn't recognized the voice at first. She spun around on her fours and hissed at him. "Val...." 

Her senses came to and she realized it was Koga. She quickly turned back around. She balled herself up and held herself. "No!" She wailed. The salty tears were pouring from her face. "Don't look at me!" 

Koga stood in awe. His heart ached seeing his old friend in such agony. She was really a youkai. She was a dormant youkai and her blood awoken on this night. The villagers saw and banished her. The same people she grew up with and loved cast her out as if nothing they had known about her meant anything to them. She was just another demon to them now. A youkai... no wander her smell was so different. She had no where to go. 

Koga knelt down behind her and gave her embrace. "C'mon, Val," he said. "You can come stay with me.

* * * *

Valdrianth stood up on her branch. She wiped her eyes from the forming tears. She watched as Tetsuo finished his water gather and headed back into the village. 

"Koga-sama...I owe you so much."

She jumped down from the tree and began to head back to her cave. "Eh?"

Koga looked at her. His eyes soft for his friend. "You're very brave, Valdrianth."

"Hmp," she replied. She lowered her head with a weak smile. She looked back up at him. "No, I'm not."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Few! What a chapter! Nearly twice as long as the other two! I'd like to thank my first three reviewers! I hope ya'll and everyone else are enjoying this story. Sorry for the lack of Inu-boy and Kagome! This was sorta a history chapter for Val so ya'll could learn more about her! I promise they'll be in the next chapter though!


	4. The Ghostly One

Chapter 4

"Jewels shards uh?" Inu Yasha said. "Kagome! Are you sure! I ain't seen hide or hair of any kind of demon."

"Inu Yasha, there is a jewel shard somewhere around here," Kagome replied. "I can sense its presence. I'm sure of it."

"Inu Yasha is just being impatient," Shippo said. "He woke up on the wrong side of the bed today."

"What else is new?" Kagome grumbled. 

"I heard that!" Inu Yasha called. 

"Though I do have to agree with Inu Yasha on one thing," Miroku said. "There aren't any demon presences in the area. Though I don't doubt your spiritual powers at all it does seem odd to sense a shard with out the presence of a demon."

"It could be underground or something," Kagome said. "Or in a rock. I'll know once we're close enough then I can pin point the location." She looked up. "Two jewel shards are heading our way fast!"

"Feh! It's that damn wolf!" Inu Yasha held onto the hilt of his sword ready to draw, but Koga ran past him before he even saw it and stood next to Kagome.

"Kagome!" he gleed. "I thought I smelled your scent!" He gave her a warm smile.

"Oh, hey Koga," she replied with a smile. "It's been awhile."

"It's been too long," he stated. "Where had you gone all this time? Your scent disappeared from the area for weeks."

"Well I had gone to..."

"HEY KOGA!" Inu Yasha stomped over. 

Koga sweat dropped. "Oh, what do want mutt-face?"

"What's with you hiring a damn raptor mercenary to kill me?!"

"Feh, you got your puppies crossed," Koga laughed. "I ain't hired no body to kill you, so don't get paranoid."

"Grrrr, LIAR!" In Yasha roared back. "That raptor bitch came the other day said she was my assassin! That same day I smelled the two of you traveling together and Kagome said she saw that bitch in your caves!"

Koga's eyebrow twitched in aggravation. "Like I said, I didn't hire Valdrianth to kill you."

"Ha! See you know her!"

"I didn't hire her to kill you," he pointed out again. "She was most likely just saying that to taunt your nerves. She'll do that at times." 

"Huh!" Myoga jumped on Kagome's other shoulder. "Koga, are you telling me you know the raptor demon personally?"

"Yea, I do, flea," he snorted. "Do you have problems with that."

"Then tell me is the legend about her being a human once really true," he questioned.

Koga's eyebrow twitched again. "I don't think that's any of your business, flea."

"Master Koga, were you there?"

"Hey, Myoga, what are you doing calling him 'master' Koga?!" Inu Yasha demanded. 

"Like I said, flea," Koga snorted. "None of your business."

"Then tell me this, are there any more raptor demons?"

"I haven't seen any," he replied. He kept his eyes looking away from the flea demon.

"Myoga, cut it out," Kagome said. "He doesn't like talking about it."

"Well I'm not done asking questions," Inu Yasha replied. She stomped over to be face to face with Koga. "So, you didn't hire her to kill me heh? Then what did you hire her for."

I huge, cocky grin spread across Koga's face. "Wouldn't you like to know?" 

"Ah ha so you are guilty!" 

"Get over yourself mutt-face," Koga replied. "You're not worth anyone's time to hire someone to get rid of you."

"Why....you...!"

"The Jewel shard!" 

The all turned around. There wasn't anything there. Except a presence. "What is it?"

Suddenly the figured shimmered into place. The shard around its neck. "It's ghost," Myoga replied. 

The ghost opened it's cold eyes. "A ghost of a demon," Koga replied. 

"Looks like this is job for me," Miroku said. "I shall perform an exorcism."

"Wait!" Suddenly huge feet jumped on his head.

"Geh?!" 

"You send the ghost away, that fragment goes with it." Valdrianth jumped to the ground.

"Ittai!" Miroku rubbed his head.

"Val, what the hell are you doing here?" Koga demanded, giving her this, "you're not supposed to be here" glare. 

"I'm been tailing that ghost," she pointed out. "It decided to wake me up from my nap. Then I sensed a Shikon Jewel Shard with it and I followed it."

"You can sense jewel shards?" Sango questioned. 

"If a ghost has them," she pointed out. 

Miroku stood up rubbing his head. "How do expect to send a ghost way if I can't exercise it?"

"Geh? I touched a monk!" He blinked a few times; "Gah! Get it off!" She began whipping her hands furiously off on Koga.

"Hey! Don't put it on me!"

"Nasty!"

"You have a problem with monks?" Inu Yasha lifted up an eyebrow. 

"Not as much as I have a problem with you!" she spatted. "Calling me a bitch?! What do I look like one of your pathetic female dogs to you?!"

Kagome sweat dropped. _You can tell she hands around with Koga. _

"Eh?" Valdrianth blinked. "What are you looking at?!"

Miroku rubbed his chin slightly and stared below her collar bone. "How did they get so big?"

Val's face turned beat red. "Leach!" She slammed her fist into his head. "How dare you!?"

_What is she buying time for? _Koga wandered. _She's got something up her sleeve._

"Look!" Shippo yelled. He was the only one that was actually paying attention to the ghost because everyone else had seemed to be more concerned with their personal concerns. "Soul collectors." Everyone had stopped and watched as three soul collectors approached the ghost. 

"Are they after the ghost's soul are the shard?" Sango questioned. 

"Soul collectors, that means Kikyo is near bye," Kagome said. She looked over at Inu Yasha. His eyes were intense. It was as if he wanted to follow those soul collectors and go to her side. Kagome felt her heart ache at this thought. How she hated Kikyo! How she hated the fact there was no way she could not compete with her. 

"What would Kikyo want with a ghost or a jewel shard for that matter."

Then the ghost lifted up its hands with the shard floating between them to one of the soul collectors. The soul collector took it into his claws and they began they began to fly off.

"The ghost gave the shard to the soul to the shard collector!" Sango yelled.

"After it!" Inu Yasha yelled. He took off running. 

_Not after the shard, after Kikyo_.

Sango and Miroku jumped on Kirara's back. "Kagome get on!" Sango yelled.

Shippo immediately jumped from Kagome's shoulder to Kirara's head. "C'mon Kagome!" he called. 

"I don't think I can fit." 

"I'll bring you Kagome," Koga offered. 

Kagome looked at him and back at the others. Should she go? It would make Inu Yasha jealous if he saw her riding on Koga's back. Hell! Who was he after anyway?! He had no time to think about whose back she rode on anyway. Not with his head filled with Kikyo! "Sure, I'll ride." She looked at the others. "You all go on ahead."

Koga smiled to himself as she bend low and Kagome climbed on his back. Oh, that felt very nice. She held onto his shoulders and wrapped her legs against his waste. Koga slid his fingers under her legs to make believe he was just trying to get a good hold. Well, half of that was true. He did want to make sure he had a _good_ hold. 

A shiver went down Kagome's back at the touch of his fingers. "No funny business, Koga."

"Hai, hai."

"I'm going on ahead," Valdrianth said. "I'm curious." She took off running and Koga didn't take off long behind her. Of course Val was faster being she didn't have anyone behind her back. She caught up Inu Yasha before he knew it. "Hey inu-boy, you left your girl friend behind."

"Grr, you butt out of this!" he yelled at her. "I've had enough of you to last me a life time." He swung his fist at her. She ducked and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Catch me if you can," she taunted as she ran ahead of him. She enjoyed picking on this dog. She came to a halt using her feet like breaks to skit across the dirt until she stopped. She looked at the priestess. Val felt herself snort. A priestess was just as bad as a monk. This one smelled of dead and dirt. Oh, if being a priestess wasn't enough she had to be an undead priestess. 

Inu Yasha finally caught up to her. "Kikyo!" 

Kikyo turned and looked at Inu Yasha. She didn't seem to want to say a word. She just held out her hand and the soul collector handed her the jewel fragment. 

"Kikyo!" he called at her again. He knew she knew he was there. Why the hell did she only look at him?! 

Valdrianth looked over at Inu Yasha. He seemed to have a heart broken look on his face. She gave this thought and sorted out perhaps he had feelings for this priestess. Perhaps it can prove useful in her job for Koga. She looked back at the priestess. However, she disliked the presence of this undead one standing before her. She watched as Kikyo closed her hands around the jewel fragment and disappeared with her soul collectors. 

"Kikyo!" Inu Yasha yelled. Kirara and Koga arrived with their passengers. Val knew Koga would've gotten there a lot faster if he wanted to. But he was enjoying his passenger way to much to rush coming here.

"Inu Yasha!" Miroku called out. "Was it Kikyo? Did Kikyo collect that jewel fragment."

Inu Yasha didn't reply. He just stared at the ground. Miroku then turned to Val. "Do you know if it was her?"

"Well from the way he was calling out 'Kikyo! Kikyo!'" Val replied. "I am assuming that it was her."

"What on earth could she want with jewel fragments?" he rubbed his chin. 

Inu Yasha looked up from the ground. "Kagome?! What the hell are you doing riding on his back?!"

"Well you left me!" she yelled hopping off of Koga. "What you expected me to do walk?! You were too busy to pay mind to me! At least he was gracious enough to ask!"

"Gracious my ass!" Inu Yasha yelled. "He's only doing it to get up your skirt!"

"Heh?!" Kagome's face turned beat red.

Koga sweat dropped in disgust. "Perhaps you assume that because it's the only reason you let her ride on your back."

"What was that wolf?!"

"Exactly what I said, mutt-face!"

"Oh my gods." Valdrianth covered her years with her hands. "This is way to damn noisy." She gave a sigh. "I'm heading back to my home, Koga-sama. I wanna take a nap."

Koga gave a nod and watched as Valdrianth took off. 

"Tell me, Koga," Miroku said. "What would say would be your relationship with Lady Valdrianth?"

"Exactly what you see, houshii," Koga snorted. "Why would you ask?"

"Because, she might want to bear children."

"Leach!" Sango yelled popping him one. 

"Val isn't that stupid," Koga replied. "Besides she's already made her claim never to be bounded by any kind of male."

"She seemed pretty bounded to you," he pointed out again. 

Koga gave another snort. "I've know the raptor sense we were both knee high. She's part of my pack yet a lone wolf. I lead the pack so she treats me as if I am. And at times she'll fly solo. I don't care either way. She can handle herself."

"So, if she's not bounded by a man," Inu Yasha commented. "Then she going to be bounded by a woman." 

The next second Inu Yasha had a fist in his face and he fell to the floor. Koga balled up his fist tight again and kept his eyes hidden under his bangs. He didn't say a word. "What the hell was that for?!" Inu Yasha demanded. 

Koga looked up at Kagome and gave her an apologetic look in his eyes and a good bye as well before he took off on his feet. 

"Inu Yasha," Miroku said. "That was most uncalled for."

-----------

Yay! I did another chapter! I'm so proud of myself. Thanks again to all my reviewers! This the fastest rate of reviews I've gotten for any of my stories.

To answer a few questions:

Valdrianth's name isn't hard to prenounce if you know what your looking at. 

"Val" is pronounced like it sounds. the "dri-an" part is like you would here it in "Adrianne" (tee hee that's my real name). Actually I had place on having Val's whole name being Valdrianne at first. I dropped the last "ne" when I was writing a little Dragonriders of Pern fanfic and I wanted to create a Pern dragon name with the original. All Pern dragons have the "th" at the end of their name. So after the "dri-an" part you add the "th" making the "an" "anth." Did ya'll get that?

Now resident samurai? Yes there could've been more than one, but only one was fast enough to catch up with her. :D.

Now the big question. Val/Koga? Maybe, maybe not. You have to keep reading. I have a sample chapter in a note book (don't know which chapter it'll be) where Val and Koga have a nice little chat about Inu-boy and Koga-sama.

Wanna know what Val looks like? Would you believe Addy is an artist too? Not a good artist but an artist still. Go to www.valdrianth.devianart.com . Warning some pics may end up as spoilers. ^^.

Thanks again!


	5. Intruder Among the Wolves

Chapter 5

Night had fallen upon feudal. The Inu-gumi sat around in their understood spots the fire. Inu Yasha rubbed his cheek. He still wasn't completely sure why Koga whacked him one. He didn't seem to see what he said he what was wrong. It was the raptors business if she was bounded by either sex. It didn't phase him any. 

He looked over at Kagome. Her eyes seemed distant. They always did that whenever Kikyo showed her face. Inu Yasha hated himself for putting her through it, but he couldn't help it. You can't help who you're in love with. It wasn't that he _didn't _love Kagome. He was just bounded to Kikyo. He felt responsible for a lot that the priestess went through. Kagome would be over it by tomorrow anyway. So he didn't worry about it too much. This sort of thing happened often. 

The look Miroku gave him was creeping him out though. It was similar to the look that Koga had given to him earlier. "What the hell are you looking at, houshii?!" Inu Yasha demanded. "Are you still griping about the comment I made about that raptor bitch?"

"Don't call her that." Kagome looked up at Inu Yasha. Her voice was stern. She didn't raise it but she didn't need to."

"She is right, Inu Yasha," Miroku said. "Do not call her that. And, yes I am still 'griping' about the comment you made earlier about Lady Valdrianth."

"What are you doing calling her `lady?`" 

"Inu Yasha," he said sternly. "If what Miroku said was correct Valdrianth was raised in a human village as a human before she went through her transformation. Koga seems to know her quite well. You never know what has happened. There could've been rumor of such incidents and the mention of it might hurt her feelings."

"So what."

"I don't know what you think about it, Inu Yasha," Kagome said, breaking her silence again. "But when a human is heterosexual and it really upsets them when someone suspects anything else of them."

"Besides, I think you and her have more in common than you think," Miroku said. 

"Feh! Yea right." 

"You know exactly how hard it was to be a hanyou living in a village full of humans don't you?" Miroku looked at him sternly and saw he got Inu Yasha's full attention. "Imagine believing you are human then suddenly going through a transformation that you have no control over. Imagine the fear that young girl had. Imagine the rejection her village bestowed on her for it. What kind of cruelty that was thrown at her on that day."

Inu Yasha turned his head. "I didn't think of that." 

"Well of course you didn't!" Shippo blerted out. "You're too into wallowing into your own mud of problems and feeling sorry for yourself to even thing about realizing what pain someone else it going through."

"No one asked you!"

"He is right though, Inu Yasha," Miroku said. 

"Greh!" Inu Yasha stood on his feet and walked off to find the nearest tree. 

"Do you think that was a little over done?" Sango questioned. 

"Nobody likes to be told that they were wrong," Kagome replied. "Even if it is the truth." 

"I suppose it is." 

Inu Yasha was grumbling himself away until he jumped into a good dead tree and plopped himself down on a branch. There her grumbled some more. What did they know anyway? Feh, bunch a humans. They have no idea what a demon or a half demon for that matter felt.

Inu Yasha looked up at the moon. It was staring to wane. Within two weeks there would be a new moon and he'd have to go through his human state again. If ever that Valdrianth find out his little secret he'd ended up screwed. 

The branch suddenly move. "Why the hell do you keep popping outta no..."

Valdrianth slammed her hand on top of his head and held it there. "Ya gonna keep your big mouth shut or what?" she glared. "I'd prefer if that monk was aware that I'm here."

"Feh, whatever, so why the hell or you here?"

"I want to know more about this Kikyo person," she stated. 

"Hmp." Inu Yasha turned his head away. "She's none of your business."

"Like hell it isn't," Val snorted. "Her little ghost friend woke me up from my nap."

"You ever lay a hand on her...."

"Calm down, inu-boy," Valdrianth snorted. "I don't attack someone unless they do it first."

"Then why the hell did you attack me the other day?"

"Did I actually hit you? No. I was rattling your cage," she snorted. "Why? Because it's fun and it could've helped me with my little job for Koga-sama."

"So what does Koga want you to do with me anyway?"

"Believe it or not, the world doesn't evolve around you," Val sweat dropped. 

"So what do you really want with Kikyo?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"None of your business."

"Like hell it isn't!"

"I told you to keep it down. Don't make me loose my patience."

"Greh!" He swung his fist and her and she caught it. Then pushed it aside. "How the hell are you so strong anyway?"

"None of your business." She stood up. "Well sense you won't tell me anything about her. Then I'm going to just ask her for myself." 

"If you lay a hand on her...."

"I told you to keep quiet." She jumped off the branch and ran off. _Does he ever need an attitude adjustment. Damn, I feel sorry for Kagome. That girl's eyes can't deny that she's in love with the guy. Then again he's too hung up over this other women that he's so blind to see what he has in front of him. _

Val suddenly stopped. She was a river bank. She turned and looked at her reflection in the water. Her own train of thought led her to thinking of other things, yet it was the same. _Yes, I can definitely feel for her._ She then put on a smile. Knowing what she did was the right thing and then she continued again on her trail of the undead one. 

* * * * *

Koga leaned back on a rock. He was bored. He was very bored. One of his wolves nuzzled at his hand. This one did it constantly to him though. Though he wanted to go see Kagome again he didn't think he could stand arguing with that mutt again. The arguments got so monotonous and annoying. 

He looked around the large den. His tribe picked and pried at each other. Doing their own thing and seeming to be keeping their selves busy. Koga gave off a snort. He couldn't even get himself up to keep himself busy. Where was Val anyway? Usually when he was bored she was bored. There was a possibility she went back to see the mutt and Kagome again. There are times when she's lazy but the work she does she does it right.

It's not like he had room to talk though. After all he was the one sitting on his tail. Suddenly his nose twitched. The scent of an undead. He stood up quickly. The rest of his tribe and the wolves all noticed it. The figure stood behind the falls then walked through. 

_It's that dead priestess, Kikyo. What does she want here?_

"What do you want here?" Koga demanded. "This is no place for a human to be, let alone a dead human."

Kikyo smirked. "I came for the jewel shards in your leg wolf demon." She drew her bow. "And I aim to get them." The arrow flew. Koga was too fast and dodged it. It was a close one though.

"Whoa! Damnit woman!" 

She drew her bow again, and aimed. Suddenly thick legs went around her neck and the arrow flew up hitting the ceiling of the cave. It caused some debris to fall. "Greh!" Valdrianth slammed the priestess to the ground. She held her head between her knees. Kikyo went to grab another arrow but Val's tail caught her wrist. "Nice, try sister. I thought I noticed you were getting a little too close to the caves. And, when I notices a few of my wolf friends that were on watch outside with arrows in there throats, there was no way I was letting you get your way in here."

"What?!" Koga clenched his fists together. That sleeze killed some of his tribe! 

"Alright, now you tell me, exactly what are you doing gathering those left over shards?" Val questioned. "Collecting them from Naraku. A tree told me you two tend to see each other much."

Kikyo stopped straining and gave a leering smile. Then suddenly a light faded around her and she faded away. "Merf?!" Val stood up. "Damn those undead!" She looked over at Koga. He had a look of rage on his face. A look that she knew too well. "Koga, don't you do anything stupid." She gave him a cold glare. 

He looked back up at her. His rage still burning. Oh, did he want to take it out on someone. How he wanted to punch someone to the death. Maybe even rip a few limbs off before. The wind had just picked up as well. The scent of dead comrades' blood touched his nose. He hated to smell the blood of his kin. He only raged him more.

"You take one step I'm gonna put you into a headlock and knock you out," she threatened. "Then I'll tie you and feed you only smashed apples for four days ." Her tail gave a twitch. Koga was fast but she was just as fast. She waited for any flinch for him to move. 

"Greh!" he balled up his fist and punched a boulder next to him. It helped a little, but he still needed to scream at someone and blow off some steam. He walked next to Valdrianth and gave her a look that assured her that he wasn't gonna kill anything or anyone.

She looked away as if giving him permission and he took off on his feet. He knew exactly who he was going to scream at. 

* * * *

Inu Yasha leaned against the base of the tree. He had fallen asleep and it was a good sleep until.

_Whack!_

"Geh! Ittai!" He fell out of the tree and rubbed his cheek. 

"He mutt face!" Koga yelled. He stood on the branch that Inu Yasha had been sleeping on. "You tell that dead bitch of yours to stay away from me, my caves, and my tribe!"

Inu Yasha's ears flinched. He was talking about Kikyo. He stood on his feet. "What did you say?!"

"You heard exactly what I said!" he yelled back. "And if she shows her dead face near either one I'll rip her limb from limb and feed her to the wolves!"

"If you lay a hand on her...!"

"That bitch killed a dozen of my men in cold blood Inu Yasha!" he protested. "I see her again and she's dead!" Koga took off into the darkness.

"Koga?"

"Heh?" He stopped as Kagome stood before him. She had heard the conversation they were having. 

"Koga, I'm sorry," she replied. "But, please don't be so rash. I don't think you should...."

"Do what? Kill her the next time I see her?" he snorted. He was so angry right now he was trying not to be rude to her. But it failed, at least he wasn't screaming anymore. "And why not? It would should make you as hell happy wouldn't it?" He gave a stern look and took off again. 

-----

I honestly didn't know what to write for this chapter! I didn't want to rush into the main parts too fast. It's just too soon and I believe character development takes time. 

Thanks for all your opinions on the Val/Koga issue. But I had already pretty much made up my mind what's gonna happen eventually. I won't tell though. I'm gonna make it look like it can go either way. *sticks out tongue* Which means you people will just have to keep reading. 


	6. The Dragon Spirit

Chapter 6

Valdrianth sighed as she made her way to the hot spring. It wasn't always hot. It was only hot on certain seasons. The temperature revolved around the migration of the dragon spirit that came there.

Valdrianth knew the dragon spirit. Her name was Levi. She knew her migration route and when she came to the spring. She knew a lot about the dragon spirit. She had come to call her a friend. It was something that she treasured. Raptors don't get many friends. 

Val came upon the bank. She looked around to see if Levi was around. Her friend must be further up the bank. The spring was actually a channel from the river and was connected to it. Val didn't worry about, it was most like the spirit knew she was coming and she might've wanted to be alone tonight. That was fine with her. She herself knew that a little by yourself time was needed. 

She stripped down herself. She got in the water quickly. It was mostly because she became disgusted when she looked at her entire body. She still felt ashamed to look at herself. Even after of all of these years. She sighed and sunk into water up to her chin. The water felt really good. A rare thing that happened to this channel for it to get so warm. If anyone else knew about this she definitely wouldn't be able to enjoy it like this. Good thing she was the only one that really knew about it. She leaned against a rock. Well only her and . . .

"WHOOOHOOOO!"

_SPLASH!!_

SPLASH!!

SPLASH!!

"Hmm?" Val stood up and peaked over her rock. "Oh great, the three stooges." She sighed and looked against her rock. She watched as Ginta, Hokaku, and Koga made absolute boyish, wolfish fools of them selves. It was quite hilarious. She couldn't make what exactly they were doing. But, she believed it had something to do with this rock being a mountain and they were fighting over who'd be king. 

Oh, yes. Now she remembered this game. Boys played that a lot. She watched Tetsuo and some of his friends play it once when they were at the river. Imagine these grown, wolf demons playing the same boyish game her brother and other human children would. Yes, it was quite hilarious. 

"Ha!" Koga managed to push both his comrades off the rock. "I win! Now try and get me off punks!"

_Blink, blink._

Valdrianth tried to stop herself from laughing insanely at the site before her. She bit down on her tail to keep her from doing it because it was so unbearable. And, deep down, she didn't mind staring. 

Ginta and Hakaku finally caught site of her. "Eh?!" The sweat dropped. They once ran into Valdrianth during her bathing time and they were afraid they weren't going to wake up after the beating they got. Poor, Koga, he was in for it! They weren't though! They were leaving! 

Valdrianth just smirked and waved them on as they left Koga in the dark. "Hey where are you chicken shits going!" he yelled. "Come back you cowards!" She swung his fist. Then....._Push._

"Gaah!" He feel forward into the water. Underwater he heard her laugh hysterically. He should've known. He came up and spit water from his mouth. She looked over and saw Valdrianth on the other side of the rock leaning forward again it. 

She gave a wave and a huge grin. "I win."

He narrowed his eye brows. "How long have you been here?"

"Longer than you have." She chuckled. 

"Eh?!" He face became beet red. 

Valdrianth busted out laughing again. "Well it's about time I ran into you! After all the times you ran into me while bathing."

"Yea well I never saw anything!" he yelled.

"Ha, yea right."

"Well at least I never saw anything I saw worth looking at." He smirked deviously. 

Valdrianth snorted at him. "Well no shit." She slumped back down into the water to her collar bone and leaned her back against the rock. 

Koga cursed at himself for the comment. He was well aware how disgusted she was with her raptor body. The comment didn't make it anything better. The last thing he wanted was her to feel so bad she'd cry. He didn't ever want her to cry like that again. "Hey, Val." He jumped up and laid forward on the rock looking down at her. "I didn't mean anything by that you know."

"Yea, I know," she replied. "Whether you meant it or not, doesn't change the fact that it's true."

"Hey now!" he snorted. "You gotta stop putting yourself down so much. It's only going make you feel worst. What, you rather looking like a human?"

She looked up at him. She didn't reply. 

He gave an aggravated sigh. "You're always so depressed. It gives me a headache sometimes."

"Well I'm sorry if I give you a headache," she snorted again.

"Hmp." He slid down the rock.

"Koga?" she questioned. There was total silence. "Koga?" Still no answer. 

"Ha!"

She was suddenly underwater. That damn wolf! He kept holding her down too! She grabbed onto his legs with her tail and tripped him into the water. She came back up gasping for air. She then drew her attention to the water. Knowing the wolf he'd try something sneaky like that again. 

_FLOP._

"Ah, what a lovely thing to rest on."

"Grrr!" She grabbed his arms and slipped him over her shoulders. "Get off!"

He came up again laughing. "Hey, I got your mind off of your for once didn't I?" He smirked. 

"It's gonna cost you an arm too," she growled. 

"You forget you have to catch me fir...." His ears perked up and he looked down the river. 

"Nani?" Val questioned. "What is it?"

"Something's crying," he replied. They looked at each other and nodded. They decided to creep up the river bank until they got close enough to the sound. "It's the dragon spirit."

"Lev..."

"Ssh! Something else is coming," he hushed her, and grabbed her arm so she wouldn't walk off. "It smells dead." 

She nodded. Then they watches as a long, black haired woman wearing priestess attire come to the bank in front of the crying spirit. "Kikyo." Valdrianth narrowed her eyes. "What is she doing to..." She began to go after but Koga pulled her back and clasped her hand around her mouth. She looked up and glared at him.

"Quiet," he ordered. "Watch."

They watched as Kikyo walked knee deep into the water to the spirit. There was a glow coming from the dragon spirit. They looked closer and noticed that she held 4 shards of the shikon jewel in her soul. Kikyo held up her hand and let the jewel shard from it float into the spirit's soul with the other. The spirit gave off a cry that seemed painful. Valdrianth struggled from Koga's grasp but he didn't let her go. 

Then the soul collectors went to the spirit. They went inside the spirit! They removed her soul with the shards in it and brought it towards Kikyo. The water became cold. 

"With the soul of this spirit, and the shards enabling me to control it," Kikyo said to herself. "I can finally defeat Naraku and any other fool that stands in my way." The soul entered her. The two could feet an enormous power surge from the priestess's body. She was actually absorbing the soul of a dragon spirit! She gave off a laugh. "Soon, Naraku. Soon Inu Yasha." She then vanished with her soul collectors and the body of the dragon turned to ashes.

Koga finally let go of Valdrianth. She instantly spun around and punched him. "You stupid wolf! Why did you keep me from saving her?!"

"You know damn well that you have no chance against that priestess's spiritual powers," he replied. "Let alone one with the soul of a dragon spirit in her. There was nothing you could've done to help her, and you most likely would've ended up dead in end."

"I don't care about that Koga!" she yelled. "That's not the point. The point is that spirit was my friend. I would've done everything in my power to save her. I don't care if cost me life. If it was you out there I wouldn't have sat there and watched either! What?! What if it was me out there?! Would you have just sat and watch that bitch take my soul?!"

Koga froze and blinked. "What the hell were you thinking I was trying to do?!" he demanded. "I was keeping you tail safe!"

"I still could've done something!" She stumped off away from him where she left her clothing and dressed quickly. She was so enraged with him!

Koga made his way to where he had left he own things and dressed in his pelts. He grabbed onto his armor and sword. He looked towards Val's direction. She was really made at him. This past years she's never been truly angry with him before. He couldn't help it though. He knew her limits more than she did. He understood that the spirit was her friend, but to him it wasn't worth to let her go risk her life for it. Valdrianth was his friend after all. She was a closer friend that any of his clan was. He couldn't loose Val. That was worst than loosing his clan. 

He jumped over to her. "Val..."

"Don't," she cut him off. She really didn't feel like speaking to him She was so angry she could try. She wasn't going to though. She didn't cry. She knew she was being an ass to him right now. He most likely wanted to apologized. She didn't care though. 

Koga's eyes saddened. He definitely wasn't used to this type of treatment. Then it occurred to him. "I think we need to tell mutt-face and Kagome about this."

Valdrianth stood up and looked up at him. "I think you're right. Kikyo seems to be after him after all. Plus, if the dog is in danger that means Kagome-chan is too."

"I'm really sorry."

She looked at him again. His eyes were saddened. She couldn't help it. He looked like one of those lonely little puppies on the side of the street. She gave sigh. "You're forgiven. Don't worry about it. You were most likely right anyway."

He smiles slightly and nodded. "So what do you think? Should I keep the armor off and show off my glorious male body to my dear Kagome?" He smirked.

Valdrianth shook her head. "I think you should go in the 'I'm the king of the mountain' outfit you had earlier." She gave a sly grin. Koga's face turned beat red again. Knowing Val he knew she was going to haunt him with that fact for the rest of their lives. 

She gave off a laugh and started off. "Oi!" he called. "Wait up!" He ran after her. 

* * * * * 

"There is an odd chill in the air," Sango stated as she and Miroku gathered some firewood. "It came quite sudden too."

"That it did," Miroku stated. He did wish his hands were free. "Perhaps, Lady Sango, you can sleep next to me tonight. I could keep you warm from this chill." 

She threw a log in his face. "Leach!" 

"It was worth a try." 

"He never learns." Kagome sighed. "Hey two jewel shards coming here fast."

"Oh great is that scrowning wolf," Inu Yasha snorted. Sure enough the wolf demon and his raptor companion found their way to the camp. Kagome and Sango had to keep their selves from loosing their breath. Neither on could deny that Koga was definitely not scrowny. 

"What the hell do you to want?" Inu Yasha demanded. "No body invited you. And why the hell are you half naked, wolf?!"

"My bath was interrupted," he replied. "Kagome, we have some news for you that may be useful."

"Really?" Kagome questioned. "What it is?"

"It's Kikyo," Valdrianth replied. Inu Yasha' ears perked up. "We were at a near by channel when we saw her. She was using jewel shards to absorb the soul of a dragon spirit. Not only that she cackled like chicken and went. 'Soon, Naraku! Soon Inu Yasha!'"

Everyone looked at them. "So that's why she was collecting jewel shards," Miroku pointed out. "To absorb a soul of a dragon. Surely her power has increased dramatically. She plans on using these new powers against Naraku."

"But what would she want to do to Inu Yasha?" Sango questioned. "I thought she was in love with him."

Kagome stayed silent. 

"She is," Inu Yasha finally stated. "She wants me to go to hell with her. Something I promised to do."

Kagome wasn't taking this anymore. "Umm, Sango, can I borrow Kirara?" Kagome questioned. "I, I think I need to go home. I just remembered something very important I need to take care of."

"Umm, I suppose so," Sango replied. "But why so suddenly?"

"Like I said, I need to take care of something."

"Awe, Kagome," Koga complained. He took her hands. "But you just came back!"

"Grrr!" Inu Yasha growled. 

"I won't be long Koga-sama," Kagome replied. "And when I come back , I promise to come visit you."

"Really? Right away?"

"That's right, you'll be on my top priority list."

"Great!" he gleed. "Do you want me to bring you to the well then?"

"No, that's fine," she smiled softly. "I just need some time alone." She got atop of Kirara and took off. As soon as she left Koga whomped Inu Yasha on the head.

"Ittai!"

"You stupid mutt you made her sad again!"

"Don't touch me you damn wolf!"

"What well?" Valdrianth questioned. 

"It's the Boneeater's Well," Miroku replied. "It's how Kagome gets back and forth from this time and her own." He looked at her. Her eyes were intense as if she was in a deep thought.

"Koga-sama, I'm going see the well!" She took off. 

"Uh?" He watched her take off. "Why does she want to see the well?" 


	7. I Wish I Could Love Like You Do

Chapter 7

_This well, it's the same. _The raptor youkai walked up to the Bone Eaters Well. She leaned over and looked down it. _It's the same well in my dreams. Why does it haunt me so? That dream...._

FLASH!

"So there's a legend to this well?"

"Yea, and it'll be our way to protect her. Our way to keep an eye on her."

"And how will that be?"

"Simple, with my brilliance, I can make this little legend come true."

"Rat boy, I have to hand it to you; you are a genius."

__

FLASH!

"Argh!" she held her head in frustration. She's had so many dreams like that. So many confusing dreams. 

"What are you doing here?"

She turned around and saw Inu Yasha. "None of your business."

He walked over and sat next to the well. 

"What are you doing?"

"None of your business," he replied. 

"Oh I get it," she smiled. "You're waiting for Kagome."

"Feh, so what if I am," he snorted.

"So this is how she gets back and forth through time?" she questioned. 

"Yes, it is," he replied.

She jumped up on the edge of the well. 

"Hey, what are you doing?!" he demanded. 

"What does it look like?" she snorted. "I'm going in the well and going see Kagome's world."

"You can't," he stated. "Only Kagome and myself can go through this well."

"Ha," she laughed. "Just watch me." She jumped down.

"You crazy raptor I said.....!" He looked down the well. She wasn't there. "She...she went through the well?" His hands grasped the edge of the well. What would that crazy raptor do in Kagome's world? Could he trust her there alone with Kagome?

He had to admit, Valdrianth didn't seem to be one that would just go and kill someone. Play cat and mouse, yea, she did seem to like games. And, she seemed to actually get along with Kagome. But, could he trust her there? If she could go through the well now, she can do it again. What would she have set in her mind when she would do so again?

* * * * * 

Valdrianth jumped out of the well. She was inside a building. An old temple it seemed like it was. She opened the door. There she saw a world she'd never seen before, yet felt so familiar with it. She looked around and saw where the God Tree stood. It was older and thicker than it was in the Feudal Time. Yes, this was indeed the future. 

She turned her head to look around more. Something was telling her, it wasn't of her best interest to just waltz around with her huge raptor features. If it scared the shit out of humans in her time then it would definitely do so with people in this time. To people who most likely never seen a demon in there entire life. 

It was dark, however, and she wasn't planning on staying long. She just wanted a quick look around. Then she caught a glimpse of Kagome. She was sitting on the roof of her house. She had her face in her knees. She didn't seem to be aware of the things around her. Something was wrong with her. 

Val made her way quietly to the roof top of the house. If anything, she did not want to cause a ruckus in this world. She already caused enough in her own. "This is a pretty interesting place you have here."

Kagome gasped and looked up. "Valdrianth?" she questioned. "How did you get here?"

Val took a seat next to Kagome. "Through the well," she replied. "Inu-boy told me that only you and him could pass through it. Well, I guess I'm included into your little circle now." She looked up at the night sky and frowned. "You can't see the stars like you can back in our time."

"No, you can't," Kagome replied. "There are so many lights now here in Tokyo that it's almost impossible to see them unless you go out into the country side." She looked up at the sky as well.

"Why were you crying?" Val asked.

"Because of Inu Yasha," Kagome replied. "Every time we seem to get closer Kikyo always tends to get in the way. She then pulls us apart and only to cause Inu Yasha to hurt more than what he already has." She tightened her fists. "I wish she would just get out of our lives."

"Ah, so you're in love with Inu-boy," Valdrianth said. "I realized that from the start. It's obvious in your eyes."

"Well, it doesn't seem to be obvious enough for him," she replied. 

"You know, I want to hate you," Valdrianth replied. "But it's really hard to do that, when we have so much in common." 

Kagome turned her head and looked at Val. She was still looking up at the sky with this tranquil and sad look on her face. "You're...in love with Koga aren't you?"

Valdrianth closed her eyes and gave a slight nod. "That I am."

"I don't understand, then," Kagome replied. "If you are then why don't you get jealous? Why do you encourage him to..."

"You sort of realize that what I'm doing haven't you?" she questioned. "And if you haven't, I'm going to tell you. Koga hired me to make you fall in love him." She looked down, smiling slightly. "I would be lying if i said I wasn't jealous, But where would that get me if I showed it? Koga . . . it would make him happy to be with you. You make him happy. If he is happy, that's good enough for me to except. I want to encourage him and help him achieve whatever make him happy. Even if it means never having him for myself. As long as he's happy. I owe Koga everything. It's the least I can do in return."

Kagome stared at the raptor girl in awe. She loved Koga. She loved him selfishly and with all her heart. "I, I wish that I could love Inu Yasha like that. So selfishly," she stated. "He loves Kikyo. He's already promised to die with her. I keep telling myself it doesn't matter to me, but it does. Does it ever matter! I want her out of our lives!"

"Men are blind," Valdrianth sighed. "It's just the way it is." She looked up at the sky again. "And, there are different ways of loving someone. And, I believe the way you love Inu-boy is just fine, Kagome." Kagome looked up at her again. "Sure, you maybe a little possessive over him, but that's just fine. And, if Koga-sama was in love with someone like Kikyo other than someone like you, then I would feel the same way you do. Youknow that Kikyo is playing Inu Yasha on, even I can see that. You know he will get hurt terribly if he persues on like he does now. You just don't want him to get hurt. I don't believe that your selfish or jealous of Kikyo at all. I believe it's simply your need to protect Inu Yasha from getting so hurt. I believe these are the feelings you're going through."

"Val..."

"Am I right?"

Kagome gave a nod.

"I don't blame you at all," she continued. "Kikyo is a bitch, that I can assure. Who wouldn't want to keep her away? From what I can tell already she's playing both Inu Yasha an Naraku on. Human whore." She gave off a snort. She then stood up. "Well, I best be going. I think Koga-sama will be wandering why I'm taking so long. He can get quite impatient with me sometimes." She dusted herself off. "Are you going to come back too?"

She nodded. "I will," she replied. "But not right now. I want to stay here and think a little more."

"Alright then." Val jumped from the roof and began walking towards the temple. She stopped and smirked. "Kunban-wa, Inu-boy."

The dog hanyou gave a small growl and cam from the shadows. "How'd ya' know I was there?"

"Wet dogs are easy to smell," she replied. "Even with my nose. So what happened? You well into an oxidation pond or something?"

"If you really want to know," he snorted. "Your mangy ookami stopped by and he did it to me."

Valdrianth chuckled. 

"It's not funny."

"Oh, yes it is," she replied. "It's quite funny." She paused and looked at him for a moment. "So did you get any of the conversation?"

Inu Yasha's expression became soft and his ears drooped as he gave a nod. "Yea, I got all of it."

"Hmp, ease dropper."

"Hey blame the ookami," he snarled. "He's the one who made me come."

"And aren't you glad you did?" she asked him. He didn't reply. He just looked down at the ground in silence. "Well, why don't you contemplate on that while I go home," she said. "I wander what Ginta and the others caught for supper? Hmm, where is Koga-sama waiting?"

"At the den I suppose."

"Alright then," she sighed. "Ja ne, Inu-boy." 

She went to the temple and jumped down the well. Unaware of the eyes that watched her. 

Inu Yasha sat down in the same place he stood. He did in fact here ever word of the conversation. Both he and the wolf has something in common. They were both blind. 

Kikyo playing him? That was impossible! How many times has Valdrianth even met the woman?! He would've chopped her into pieces at that moment for insulting Kikyo ike that if is wouldn't have blown is cover.

But, Kagome....is that what she though. Was Kagome afraid that Kikyo was going to hurt him? If that fact wasn't even true, would it matter? She was still trying to protect him was she not?

And then it was that thing Val had said. To love someone so much to the point where you'd give up any chance with them just to make sure that person was happy. Had Kikyo ever loved him that much? Was he happy? If he told her what really would make him happy, would she love him enough to accept that?

And at the same time here he was causing Kagome so much pain. It was his fault that she cried. Kagome deserved so much better than this. She deserved better than Koga, or the kid Hojo...whatever, and she even deserved better than him.

But, deep in his heart he didn't want that. He wanted her to stay with him like she always has been sense they first met. He wanted her close. He wanted her as close as he could get her to be. Yet, what a baka he was! He couldn't get his mind off of Kikyo. He knew damn well having both was not an option. He grunted. He hated thinking like this, but he knew he'd have to do it some time or a later. He knew one day he'd have to stop these games and really choose.

"Inu Yasha?"

"Eh?"

Kagome stood there. "What are you doing here?"

"Feh, I'm sitting," he replied. "Can't you tell?"

"Well, then why are you here?" she asked. "I was going to eventually come back. You didn't have to come and get me."

"Eh," he looked down. "Well acutally I was undecided if I was going to come and get you or not. I mean the same thing always happens. We get mad at each other, you go home, I sit by the well, waiting, then I come get you or you just come back."

"So what made you decide to come?" she asked.

"Koga pushed me in the well."

Kagome nearly fell over. She cursed herself. She should've known something like that was the reason.

"What I say?" he asked in confusion. 

"Never mind," Kagome sighed. "So how long have you been sitting here? Did you cross up with Val?"

"Yea, I met her as she was leaving," he replied. He was trying really hard not to let on that he heard the entire conversation. "Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind if I stay here a little while?" he asked. "Like a night or so? I don't feel like listening to Koga the second I get back. I have a headache from thinking too much."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Ya'll's conversation...oops..."

"You were ease dropping?!"

"I didn't mean to!" he covered his head. He was prepared to be sat.

"Hmp," she turned around and began to stomp into her house. 

"Hey, Kagome!" Inu Yasha called. "I have one more favor to ask you...sense you really didn't give an answer to the first one."

"Oh really and what's that?"

"Would you wait for me?"

"Eh?" She turned ant they looked at each other eye to eye. "Wait for you?"

"Would you wait until I can put her soul to finally rest?" he questioned.

Kagome's eyes strayed away as if she was thinking. She them back to Inu Yasha's eyes. "Yes."

****

"What do you mean Koga-sama isn't here?" Val questioned.

"He went about an hour ago," Ginta replied. "He didn't tell us where though."

"Hmm..."

"I think he really wanted to be left alone, sis," he replied. "You better just wait until he comes back."

She nodded. "I will, but I'm going out all the same. It's a nice night. I want to walk. I'm trusting you're taking care of things, right Ginta?"

"Yes, ma'am."

She nodded and made her way outside the caves. She was really hoping he's be home tonight. She wandered where he was hiding. She have off a sigh. _Maybe it wasn't such a hot idea to tell everything to Kagome. If my job wasn't impossible enough as it is. But, I can't just force someone out of there love for someone. Especially when I understand exactly how they feel. _

She suddenly froze. She felt it. She wasn't completely aware of it before. Yet, not she was. Something was here, and it was watching her. An odd explosion sound touched her ears. She was suddenly pinned to the trees by these odd glowing blue ropes. She attempted to break them, but the just wouldn't give in. The seemed to be compressing her power. 

"Valdrianth Raptor," a voice said. "I've finally found you."


	8. Those Unpredictable Raptors

Chapter 8

"Valdrianth Raptor," the voice chuckled. "My it certainly is a pleasant surprise to see you alive and well. Very well."

Val growled under her breath. "Who the hell are you?!" She struggled in the ropes, but they only seemed to be getting tighter the more she pulled. At the same time it seemed to be sapping the energy from her. "Show yourself!"

"In a moment." It was definitely a male. His scent was an unpleasant at that as well "As soon as my little ki ropes take a hold of you?"

"Ki?" She looked around furiously as much as she can, but she was growing tired by the second, and her vision was starting to blur. "Wha?"

He laughed again. "Well, it seems to be taking more effect on you than I thought. You've definitely not even come to comparison to the others. What a waste of a perfectly good freak."

Valdrianth gave off a low growl. She felt the presence finally show himself, however she was too blinded to see who or what he was.

"Hmp, you have too much meat on you." She felt claw like fingers trace the curves on her body. How dare he! Then something wet on her chin! He was licking her. "Hmp, _she _tasted better than you too."

"She?" she growled. 

"You're sister."

Valdrianth's body tensed up. Sister? She jerked her head away from him. "Stop talking trash!" she yelled. She summoned up what strength she had left and began to struggle again, let off a raptorish cry. A cry that just about any creature could hear and become terrified over. And, of course, a shrill that certain canine ears to recognize. 

He laughed. "Don't be so hasty! You're not as good, but definitely just useful as the others, and the same potential to be just as dangerous." He voice became stern again. "That's why you have to die."

Valdrianth stiffened up again. She had to think of something fast!

* * * * * 

Every wolf for miles had their ears perked up at the sound. That was never usually a good sound when a raptor made that kind of noise. Not too many knew exactly what it meant though.

"Hey, ain't that Val?" Ginta questioned. 

Koga stood on his feet. "That didn't sound good." He breathed in the air, the wind was just right. He caught her scent in it...and...and..."What the hell is that?!" He took off on his feet as fast as he could. He didn't like that smell. He didn't like the fact is smelled to much like her. 

His nose lead him to the scene. 

"Get your filthy claws off me! Graaaahh!" The female raptor gave off another hiss. She had managed to whack the punk with her tail, the one limb he had forgotten to secure. She felt the pain where his claws had caught her. It was what set of the reaction to her tail 

He had gotten to his feet and whipped the blood from his mouth. "Wench. You're all so feisty." He growled. "I'll make sure this one counts."

"Oh no you don't punk!" Suddenly he was tackled by a speed demon and thrown back to the ground. "Lay you're filthy claws on her and I'll tear you in two." Koga watches as he stood up on his hind legs. _He's....a raptor...?"_

"That's the biggest mistake you'll ever make, wolf." His blood red eyes locked onto Koga. "For that I'll make your death is slower than hers." 

"Heh, I'd like to see you try tough guy," Koga smirked. 

The raptor never changes his expression or stance. Until his eyes widened and glared over at the still stuggling Val. He had managed to pop the ki rope from her right wrist. _Damnit!_ His fists clenched. And as fast as he appeared he ran. 

"Hey! You coward!" Koga yelled! He started after him, but the sound of uneasy breath caught his ears. "Val!" He ran over to her. She had her hand wrapped around the rope on her other wrist trying to pry if from herself. It wasn't working too well. "Hold still I'll get it off." He grabbed hold to the ropes, that seemed more like cuffs to him, and yanked them from her wrist and ankles. 

She toppled over instantly, only to be caught by Koga. "Where the hell is he?" she growled. "Where the hell is he?!" She managed herself to her feet and looked around with grey eyes. She still couldn't see, but her strength was returning now that those damned ropes things were off of her. 

He breath was heavy and hard. "Are you alright?" Koga asked.

"No!" She screamed. He body was tensed in attack mode. That bastard touched her! He touched her! "Look what that freak did me! I can't see a damn thing! I got gashes across me chest, and he touched me! He _touched _me!"

"Val, calm down!" He grabbed her shoulders. "Take deep breath alright he's gone!" 

_Breath....breath.....breath....breath._

Koga narrowed his eyes in the direction that raptor demon went. It was the first one he's seen sense Val. Being that she was currently blind, he was sure that she didn't see him though. What to tell her? That he was a raptor demon like she was? He gave a shudder. Gods that smell he had. It wasn't like Val's yet it was. That monster was nothing like the raptor he knew. 

"Shit." Finally, Valdrianth let herself collapse. She never felt so exhausted. He tail curled up. She was frustrated, but very tired. Too tired. "Koga, he knew my name."

Koga looked down at her. "He did."

"He called me Valdrianth Raptor," she replied. "He, he said I was like the others. And, when he...licked...me, he said my sister tasted better."

Koga's fist clenched. Val was the last person that needed to be disgraced like that. 

"Koga, a sister...the others?" she looked up at him, her eyes regaining the color in them. "Koga, there's others like me out there?"

"Could be." He sat there next to him. Should he tell her. He looked over at her. "Hmm, that's a pretty bad wound, and you don't heal like other demons do. In fact, you tend to bleed a lot, more than a human does. Lemme get if for you." He started tending to it. 

"I talked to Kagome," she finally said. 

"What she say?"

"Koga-sama, you might hate me for this," she pointed out. "But, I really don't think you should pursue anymore. At least not like you have been doing."

Koga stopped. "What the hell are you saying?"

"What I'm saying, Koga-sama, is I don't think you should continue trying to get that girl to fall in love with you." She looked up at him. 

Koga gave off a snort. "You don't know what the hell you're talking about."

Valdrianth could see clear enough to see the frustration in his eyes. "I know more about what I'm talking about, than what you believe yourself to think."

"What's that supposed to me?!"

"It means exactly what it says," she replied. She was keeping her cool. "Look, I'm only suggesting to it, because I've done seen the other half of this little game you're playing, and I'm telling you it's fruitless to continue it, because it's not going to work out." She sighed. "But, if you still want me to keep doing this, I will."

"Hell yea you're going to keep doing!" he yelled getting to his feet. "That woman is mine! That dog breath doesn't deserve her love and compassion. He's too blind to see it anyway!"

"And you think, you deserve it?" she questioned. 

"Eh?"

"I for one understand perfectly, you can't help who you fall in love with," she replied. She stood to her feet. She could feel the strength in them pretty much had fully returned. "Whether or not that love is returned, you can't help that you love them." She looked at him. "That girl's heart hurts because it's in love. It's not easy to just stop loving. Even if it hurts her to love, you have no right to ask her to stop loving. No one has that right. She understands that more than you do. I'm not telling _you _to stop loving her either, Koga-sama, but continuing this would only hurt you more and make you very unhappy."

"Who the hell are you to tell me what makes me happy and what doesn't?!" he demanded. 

"You're right," she still hadn't raise her voice or gave him any clue. "I have no right. Only you knows what makes you happy. And, Koga-sama, if wanting me to continue this game makes you happy," she looked up at him. "I will do what it takes to accomplish it." 

"Hmp," he replied smugly. "That's had should go." He folded his arms across his chest. His eyebrow gave a twitch. _What the hell is wrong with her?_ He thought. She looked up at him. His stern, smug face faded as he saw the look in her eyes. He's seen that look, only it was a little wetter, and she didn't try to hide it behind a smile.

"Hypocrites shouldn't right?" she questioned. "I'm really tired. I'm going to go home and go to bed." She lowered her head. "Thanks for the help, Koga-sama. That's another life I owe you." She began to walk past him.

He grabbed her arm. "I don't want you going back to your little den so you can cry."

"Eh?" Her eyes widened. 

"Especially, when you know I hate to hear you cry," he snorted. "And, most especially, when I have no idea why you are." 

"Hmm." She jerked her arm away from him. "What? You think I'm that weak?!" she demanded. 

"You're friggen' weak enough to let me use and push you around like I do!"

"I do not let you!" she yelled. "I listen to you, because I was want to. Which, is more than you deserve!"

"Then you're just an idiot!"

"I know that!" she yelled. "But I don't care!"

"Val...."

"What?!"

"It's okay to be selfish now and then."

There was a long silence between the two of them. This was twice she had gotten angry with him. Twice. "I didn't stand back and watch."

"I know you didn't," she replied. "That means a lot."

"Then what's eating you?"

There was another long moment of silence. "If I told you, you'd be unhappy." She began to walk away.

"Val!" He spun around. 

"I need to go to sleep," she stated. "If Kagome plans on coming back here tomorrow, I need to be rested up. It's a hard task to get a girl fall in to fall in love with you." She turned and smiled at him. "But, don't worry, I'll make sure, you have what you need to be happy."

She didn't let him reply. She took off quickly into the night. 

_What the hell is wrong with me tonight?! First I spill out every little god given secret to me to Kagome, and then act like that in front of Koga! I've never been so emotional before! Shit! Why does it feel like everything seems to be falling apart right about now? _

She continued to jump from tree to tree. She kept her thoughts clouded but not her senses. There was still something out there that wanted her dead. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to go off alone to her home. She should've stayed with Koga. But, she could not bear being near him with her emotions running high like they were. If she did she might do something even more stupid. Her mouth would definitely get her in trouble, or what if she just started to bust out into a cry right there in front oh him. He's already seen her in such a weak state before. She refused to ever let him see her like that again. Then there was a chance that she would profess everything to him while she was crying. That would definitely be a downfall. That, was one sure way to loose him forever. And, by the gods, she has so little of him as it was. She didn't want to loose what she barely had with him. It wasn't worth it. It wasn't worth such a lost. 

Yes, she knew she a fool, and a coward. She was well aware of that. She was aware of the fact that she was weak. 

Koga hadn't moved from where he stood. There was more than anger in her eyes. She was more than just angry with him. He knew that, he's known Val long enough to read her emotions well. He knew it wasn't well enough however. That last smile that she gave was as if she forgot all about the fight they just had. 

_"I'll make sure that you have what you need to be happy."_

His eyes saddened. What was going through his friend's mind. What was making her feel so painful that she felt she had to hide it from him? She never hid anything from him. It was so easy for her to tell him stuff and for him to tell her stuff. What was wrong with her?

He suddenly snapped back into reality. "Shit! That raptor that was after her is still out there! I shouldn't let her go alone." He took off on his feet. It wasn't long when he caught up to her. She was already at the base of the cliffs. "Val!"

She stopped and turned to look at him. He caught up to her. "What do you want?" she asked.

"Hell, that thing is still after you!" he yelled.

"Thank you for the concern," she said. "But, I can take care of myself."

"Yea, I'm sure that's how he snuck up on you the first time."

"My mind was clouded then," she replied. 

"And it isn't now?"

She looked up at him sternly. Her eyes piercing down his spine. "I really want to be alone right now, Koga-sama." 

"Well, you're not gonna be, damnit!" he yelled. 

She looked away from him and started jumping up the cliff. He was still on her toes. The landed on another ledge. "I just want to know what's eating you Val." he pointed out. "It kills me to see ya' like this. You are the last person that deserves to suffer."

She just kept looking away from him. 

"DAMNIT VAL! IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY THEN JUST SAY IT!"

She turned to him and stood on her toes.

"Heh?" His eyes widened. It was short but avid and it got her point across. She backed up and looked up at him. Still saddened eyes looked into his. 

"That's all I have to say to you, Koga-sama," she said, cursing herself in her head for such a stupid act. "Good night."

-------------------

Yea, this chapter was really slow! It was because I was so not motivated to write it! Because I didn't get reviews like I usually did. Yea, that was depressing. Anyway, just because of the last little part that happened, doesn't really mean anything. Knowing me, I'm going to make that take the turn for the worst. Remember this is an Angst fic, and I tend to make it that way.

And just who is this mysterious raptor guy? Tee hee, you'll soon find out!


	9. Suffer

Chapter 9

Kagome sighed. Her and Inu Yasha had finally decided to go back to the Feudal times. They were gone for two days. Kaede had informed them that the others went to the next village for a demon extermination mission. 

Both of them really didn't feel like going meet them. In fact all Kagome felt like at the moment was a good bath. She knew the water would be cold, but she didn't care. She just wanted to bathe. She went down to the river with her things. She bent low and felt the water.

"Odd," she realized. "That water is almost as warm as a hot spring." She looked up and around. Something oddly didn't feel right now that she thought about. She stepped back from the bank and decided it wasn't a great idea to take a bath. 

She looked down at the water. "Jewel shards?" That means there was a demon below the water. She counted five shards total underwater. She had to go back and tell Inu Yasha. She turned around. There she was face to face with half a dozen soul collectors. She was about to let out a scream but the souls wrapped around her and one around her mouth. They held onto her to the point were she was immobile. She struggled but to no avail.

Suddenly something came out of the water. Kagome's eyes widened. 

The priestess smiled at her. "These new power of the dragon spirit are most useful than I thought." Her brow narrowed. "Now, it would be most useful if you disappeared."

* * * * 

Koga sat on the ledge. He had been going out by himself lately. He didn't usually did so. He always had Ginta and Hakkaku around, but not today. He didn't like to have many around when he was thinking, or confused, or thinking about why he was confused.

He lifted his fingers to his lips and gently rubbed him. She had caught him by a total shock. He didn't understand why she did it though. He didn't know why she was so depressed lately either. He hadn't seen her in days. He caught her scent now and then and the furthest she ever went was the river near her den. 

It just wasn't like her. The last time he'd seen her so bummed out was that night when she lost everything and only gained him. "Maybe she's lonely?" What was he talking about? Val was _always_ lonely. She was so strong that she never shown her emotions to anyone. At least the emotions she didn't want anyone to see she didn't show. She was a pro at hiding her emotions. Though, he had recalled a few times where they became so overbearing and they would all come out in one spur of the moment.

"Is that what happened?" If it was, then what did that mean? He removed his fingers from his lips and looked at them. Why could she just tell him what was going on in that head of hers?

"Koga."

Koga looked up from his thoughts. "Kagome?" He was a bit shocked to see her here. Even more shocked that he didn't smell her on her way here. He'd never missed her scent before. He must've really been in deep thought. He then noticed just how much she was crying. "Kagome!" He stood up and ran to her. "Kagome what's wrong!"

She threw her arms around him. "Oh, Koga! It's Inu Yasha!"

Koga narrowed his eyes. "What happened?" he demanded sternly.

"While we were in my time....he.....he...." she didn't finish the sentence. She didn't need to. "Then when we got here, we ran into Kikyo, and he betrayed me! Oh, Koga!" She wailed into his chest. Koga embraced her, taking in her scent. It was a little different from before, but he figured it was because of emotion. 

"Kagome, it's alright," he cooed. "I'm right here. You don't have to worry, I won't betray you. I'll take care of you." 

She pushed herself away some and looked up into his eyes. She smiled softly. "I know Koga. I know." She stood on her toes and kissed him.

Koga felt like he was in a dream. Everything was falling into place. He body was feeling numb from her touch. It was wonderful. This was wonderful....

_WHACK!_

"Hands off him witch!" Valdrianth's foot meet with Kagome's face. She fell to the ground. 

"Val, what the hell are you doing?!" Koga demanded. 

"Open your eyes, you baka!" 

Then the feeling returned to his body and a horrible pain in his side. "Greh?!" He fell to his knees. He held onto his side. He glanced down and saw an awefully huge gap in his side. He looked over at Kagome who was getting her to her feet. His her hands a dagger. "Kagome...."

"Negative," Valdrianth growled.

The woman laughed as she returned to her form.

"Kikyo?!" Koga demanded. He felt as if he wanted to vomit. That bitch tricked him. It was obviously to get the jewel shards in his legs. 

She laughed evilly. "How fortunate you are, wolf, to have such an obedient pet always by your side. 

"You, bitch," he cursed, still on his knees. "You'll pay."

Soul collectors gathered around and took her away.

"Damnit!" he cursed. "How the hell did she so that?!"

Valdrianth walked to him and knelt beside him. "The dragon spirit could change forms as well." She looked at the wound. "Hmm, c'mon, I have something for this." She helped to his feet and took him to the other side of the cliff where her den was. 

She began to treat the wound diligently. 

"How the hell did I not smell her?!" he demanded. "I should've been able to tell the difference."

"Kagome and Kikyo are incarnations of each other," Valdrianth pointed out. "For sure their scent is going to be the same." 

Koga snorted. "I should've been able to tell the difference. He breathed into his nose. The smell of salt tickled his nostrils. 

"Well, it goes to show you had careless and foolish men are when it comes to women," she pointed out. "It was obvious she figured Kagome was your weakness. It would've been a fool proof plan if..."

"If you hadn't known better," he pointed out. "How did you know?"

"I didn't know at first," she replied. "Then I sensed the power of 5 shards in her body and knew it couldn't have been Kagome."

"Did you see?"

"Yes."

"While you thought she was Kagome?"

"Yes."

"What did you feel."

"I didn't care." She said it quickly and kept to his wound. He turned his head and looked at her. She was a good liar, but not good enough to fool him.

"So if it really was Kagome, what would've you done?"

"Left the two of alone," she replied. "My job would've at least been done."

"What have you been doing the past few days?" 

"Just hanging around here," she replied. "Waiting for Kagome and Inu-boy to get back so I can finish up this job."

He looked away. Obviously he wasn't going to get any further with this. Valdrianth was so stubborn sometimes.

"I want to apologize," she finally said.

"For what?"

"My behavior the other day," she replied. "All of it. I had no right to act like the way I did." She stopped. "There all finished. You should heal pretty soon."

"Arigatou." He looked at her again. "You don't have to be sorry for your emotions, Val. You have a right to _feel_."

"Not really."

He snorted at her. "What the hell has been wrong with you?!" 

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does."

"If I told you anyway, it would just make you unhappy," she replied. "So it's best we just forget about it."

"Forget about it?!" he demanded. "Damnit, Val, I'm getting tired of this! Why don't you start to concentrate on something else for a change. Like, making yourself happy for once!"

She pulled her knees to her chest. "It's enough for me to know that you're happy."

"Eh?"

"Making you happy, makes me happy."

He blinked a few times. "You're not making any sense, Val."

"It's alright," she replied. "I don't expect to understand it." Her tail curled. "You can go now if you want." He could already smelled the salt.

"And leave you here just so you can cry!?" he demanded. "At least tell me what the hell you're crying over!"

She didn't reply to him. She just buried her face in her knees. She couldn't tell him. She wanted to, but she couldn't. It would only make things worse off if she did. She knew she was a baka for it. She was well aware of that, but it wasn't worth it. 

A sob escaped her. Oh, no, now she was crying in front of him again. She was showing him how weak she was and how unstable.

"C'mon, Val, don't do that." She turned his body to her. "I hate to see you like this." He leaned over and embraced her. "Just tell me what's wrong. You can tell me anything. You know that."

" 'I'm in love with you, Kagome.'"

He froze. She was repeating what he told Kagome the day they went attack the Harpies. He could start to feel her body tremble. _He_ was making her cry. He was making her do something, she really didn't want to do. Worst of all, he was making her do something that was hurting. 

Koga grabbed onto Val's shoulders and pushed her in front of him so he could look at her eye to eye. "If it makes you hurt so damn much, then why the hell are you doing it?!"

"Because," she replied. "You love her. You want her for your own. She'll make you happy. And when Koga-sama is happy, I'm happy." She managed to smile weakly. 

Koga's eyes softened. He was really hating himself at the moment. Here she was, crying and smiling at the same time, all because of him, and his selfishness. He should've asked first. He never expected. . . .

Valdrianth backed away and rubbed her eyes. "Hey, I think I smell Inu-boy's breath. That means Kagome is back to. Do you want to go see her? We can go see her you know?" She smiled big.

He looked up at her in disbelief. 

"Actually," she perked up. "I think Inu-boy is running this way." She blinked a few times.

"He is?" Koga looked the way. Sure enough Inu Yasha ran into the entrance of the cave.

"Alright you damn wolf!" he yelled. "Where the hell is Kagome?"

Koga looked at him in awe. "What do you mean?" he questioned.

"You know exactly what I mean!" he yelled. "Where's Kagome?!"

"Cool down, Inu-boy," Valdrianth replied. "We haven't seen her sense she left for her time." She folded her arms across her chest. "We thought she'd be with you."

Koga lifted an eyebrow. "We didn't see Kagome, but we might as well have."

"What's the supposed to mean?" Inu Yasha questioned.

"Kikyo showed up," Val replied. "Disguised as Kagome."

"What?"

"It's an ability she picked up when she absorbed that dragon spirit," she replied. "She tricked Koga into believing she was Kagome, and well, look what happened." She pointed to his side. "She was playing him on so she could snatch the jewel shards from his legs."

Inu Yasha twitched some. The thought of Koga embracing Kikyo nauseated him. The thought of him embracing Kagome in anyway made him want to vomit. 

"So, she's not here, mutt face," Koga spat at him. "Alright." He glared up at him. 

"Hey, you don't think Kikyo kidnapped Kagome do you?" Val questioned out loud. The three looked at each other. 

Koga stood to his feet quickly. "Shit!" He winced and held onto his side. "That wench better not have laid a finger on her." He regretted the words the moment he said them. However, neither Val or Inu Yasha flinched. 

"You're in no shape," Inu Yasha said. "I'm going find her myself. I can pick up Kikyo's scent no matter what."

"Hell, no, I ain't letting you go alone."

"He's right, Koga," Val replied. "You really aren't in the shape. You just stay here. I'll go help Inu Yasha." 

"Val, why are you. . . .?"

"Kagome is my friend," she stated. "I'm not going to loose another one." She took off after Inu Yasha out of the cave. 

Koga sat back down against the wall. He held his forehead with his hand. All this time she had been suffering and never had she let him know that she was. He promised himself all those years ago that he would never let Val suffer ever again. It was so horrible to see her like she was that night. He never felt such a heavier heart when he saw her wailing on the ground that night. 

He promised never to have her suffer again. Yet, here she was. She suffered every night. She was suffering under his nose and he never realized it. Here he was promising to never let her suffer again, and he was the reason why she cried at night. 

It was true he never felt so protective over anyone other than Valdrianth. He remember the first few weeks when she lived with the rest of the pack how bad off she was. She had no idea how to survive as a youkai. Then one day it just she just snapped. You'd swear she had been one her entire life. She could take him out any and every day. She didn't really need for him to physically protect her anymore. 

That's when she moved into her own den not far from the tribe's. She lived there by herself all this time. Was the real reason she moved was so that he didn't have to see her cry. She knew how unhappy it made him to see her like that. 

Koga brought his finger to his lip and nipped at it in thought. She had told him that making him happy made her happy. How could she even think like that? It was only something a baka would think of. And, he knew damn well Valdrianth was the furthest thing from a baka. And, if it really made her happy, then why did it make her cry? 

"Oh, Val, what do want me to do?"

----------

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I certainly enjoyed writing it. Please Review!!


	10. There's Nothing False About It

Chapter 10

"Kagome! Kagome!"

"Uh?" Kagome's eyes fluttered opened.

"Thank goodness, she's alright."

"Inu Yasha? Val?" She looked around. She was laying on the ground. Dead soul collectors were around her. They were the ones that held her captive. She sat up. "How did you know where to find me?"

"Kikyo tried to disguise herself as you," Valdrianth pointed out. "She tried to deceive Koga to snatch the jewel shards he has from him."

Kagome looked at Inu Yasha. The most worried look was on his face. This was the second time Kikyo has done something like this to Kagome. Kikyo, it was about time she laid to rest.

"Eh?!" Valdrianth froze. "Something was coming." She looked at Inu Yasha. He didn't seem to notice it. "Inu Yasha, get Kagome out of here now before Kikyo comes back."

"What?" 

"Get her out of here, now." There was a definate tone in her voice that let him know that something was up. He gave a simply nod. 

"Don't get yourself kill, Val," he demanded. 

He took the weary Kagome on his back and took off. 

Valdrianth stood to her feet. "Show yourself, wench."

"My, with this spirit in me, it isn't hard for you to detect me," Kikyo laughed. 

"No small talk," Val growled. "What the hell do you want?"

"So you figured it out that the true point for this little event," she chuckled again. "You are a smart one. Well, then to the point. I want for you to do a job for me."

Val lifted up an eyebrow at her.

"I want you to kill Inu Yasha for me."

"No deal."

"But you haven't heard the payment."

Valdrianth paused and looked at it.

"I'll show you where your tribe it."

Valdrianth's eyes widened. Then she snorted. "Liar. Who do take me for?" 

"A very lonely little girl," Kikyo replied. "If you don't believe me, feast your eyes on this." She stepped aside revealing a young look male raptor youkai. His air was auburn in color. His eyes were closed as if he was passed out. 

Val gasped. She couldn't believe her eyes. There was....a raptor...right in front of her. 

"Well, what do you say?" Kikyo questioned. "Will you do it?"

Val clinched her fists tight. Yes, she wanted to say yes. However, it was be so despicable to do such a deed. She wouldn't do something that evil. Not to her friend. "I'll think about it."

"Think about it?" Kikyo laughed. "What a fool. You honestly think you're happier with those mangy canine than your own kind? Wouldn't you be happy to live with your own kind?"

"I should same the same to you," she snorted. "Go back to your own kind. Go back to the dead." Valdrianth turned around and took off into the night. She never felt so uneasy and confused. 

"She's a fool."

"She's falling into the trap quite easily." The red eyes cracked open slightly and a mischievous grin was given. 

Valdrianth made it back to her den. She was so shaken up she didn't know what to do. There'd be no way for her to fall asleep tonight. Not after the events that just took place. 

Koga jumped to his feet the moment she came in. "Is Kagome alright?"

"Fine," she replied. She looked up at him. "You're still here?"

Koga stared at her a few moments. "What happened?"

"Nothing," she replied. "We found Kagome, and Inu Yasha brought her back to the village a assume."

"Did you run into Kikyo."

Valdrianth just looked to the side.

"What did she do?"

"She offered me job," she replied. "I refused it."

"From the look in your eyes, it looks like it wasn't an ordinary job," he replied.

"She wanted me to kill Inu Yasha," she replied. "In return, she would show me where my tribe was staying." 

Koga snorting. "I hope you realize that it was a lie."

"I would think so," she replied. "Only, she had one of people captive with her." She hugged her arms. "Koga, I told her, I'd think about it. I've never seen anyone else like me in this world. It seems like my only chance. But, I don't want to stoop down to such low level to achieve it."

Koga grabbed her shoulders. "Val, you don't have to," he stated. "Besides, I already promised to find your people for you. And, you don't have anything to do for it."

She looked up at him. "But he was so close to me."

"I know, Val, I know."

The truth was, he really didn't want her to find her people. If she did she might as well leave him. He couldn't have that. He needed this woman by him. But, making this promise to her, would be the one thing that could repay Val for everything she has done for him. It would even perhaps stop her from suffering so much. He'd give her up so she could be happy. 

"I'm going to help you find them," he stated again, firmly. "I promise you that." 

Valdrianth smiled and let a small tear trickle down. "Don't make promises, when you know there's a chance you can't keep them, Koga-sama. It's sweet of you anyway." 

Her eyes suddenly widened when she felt his nose connect with the nape of her neck. It took her by surprise. He was nuzzling her? That was so unlike Koga at all. He gave her the occasional embrace from time to time, but he never made any kind of contact that was so...passionate. 

"You're right," he replied. "After all, those years ago I had made a promise to you that I'd never let you cry again. And, here you, still crying. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Koga-san," she replied. "It's alright for me to cry now and then. There's nothing wrong with it. You don't have to worry about it." 

"But I do worry about, Val." His hands slid from her shoulder to her hands. "I always worry about it. Ever sense I first saw you cry."

Val pulled herself away. "I think you're really tired, Koga. C'mon, lemme bring you back to the other side of the cliff so you can get some rest."

Koga rubbed his head. "It's so noisy over there, though. Besides, Ginta ain't worrying too much about me. They all know where I'm at. That is, if you don't mind, Val."

"No, it's alright," she replied. "If it's too noisy the you shouldn't go. It's been an eventful day and you need your rest."

She sat down and put her knees to her chest, hugging her legs. She sat there a few minutes until he came and plopped himself next to her. He laid down with his arms behind his head.

"How is your wound?"

"Oh, it should be healing up pretty well," he replied. "Thanks to you."

"It's what I'm here for."

He decided not to argue with her this time. He just looked up at her. His heart still ached. He wanted to know what she was thinking about. There were a million things that could be going through her head right now. He needed to get her mind off of things. He didn't like to see her like this. He missed seeing her smile.

Then again, most of it was probably a fake smile. Just a smile hiding tears of suffering behind it. "Hey Val." He sat up. "Do me a favor."

"Hmm?" she questioned. "What's that?"

"Smile for me?" 

"What?" She lifted an eyebrow at him.

"C'mon, just smile!" he said. "I never see you smile anymore! You're always so depressed. I know that half of that is my fault and all, but c'mon. Just smile. Please." He was begging like a small child. He gave her these huge puppy dawg eyes. Eyes that couldn't help but make her smile.

Koga gave a "merf" of joy. "Thank you." He gave her another nuzzle. "I missed seeing that." 

"What's with the nuzzling?" she questioned.

"Are you telling me that I can't?" he questioned back.

"No, it's just not like you." 

"Do you mind it?"

"No, but I don't like being led on with false hope."

"Val," he looked at her in the eyes. "There's nothing false about it. There's nothing false about the fact about the fact that you are the best friend I ever had. There's nothing false about the fact that you of all people I know I wouldn't be able to live my life without by side. There's false that there is a special place in my heart that you've touched that no one else can ever touch, Val. No one, Val, And, no, not even Kagome." His nose found its way back to her next again and he took her hand. "And there is nothing false that right now, Val, I want to stay with you, because I know you need me as much as I need you. Because, it makes _you_ happy for me to be this close to you, and, Val, for the record, it makes me happy to be this close to you." 

Valdrianth felt herself melt. How she wanted ever in her lift to hear words like that come from him. She didn't know if she was dreaming or not! "Am I dreaming?" She just had to ask. She had to know if it was true.

Then there was a little pain in her neck. "Ittai!"

"You're not dreaming then."

"You're supposed to pinch not bite," she stated with a snort. 

He just chuckled. He knew she didn't mind, and personally neither did her. It was comfortable for him to be like this in front of Val. He didn't think he'd be able to do it with any other woman. Not to act like this. To act so...fluffy. However, he wasn't gonna be fluffy enough to do anything further than a few words and the nuzzle with the occasional nip at the skin. He wasn't committed enough to her. He didn't want to lead her onto false hope either. He wasn't sure himself. 

Valdrianth made a fat lip at him. "Oh cut it out already and go to sleep." She gave him a little snort. I'm tired too, and I can't have you making all these funny noises while I'm sleeping. If you disturb me once, I'll kick you out in the cold."

He held up his hand. "Understood, M'lady, understood."

As happy it made Val to see Koga acting like he was towards her, she still didn't completely trust his words. After all, the first words that came from him mouth was "How was Kagome?" But, she didn't argue the point. She knew he was doing it to cheer her up. He always did something out of the norm to do so. So, even though that she was surprised by his deeds, once she thought about it, it really wasn't all that surprising at all. It was alright. 

She laid down with there backs against each other. It reminded her of how she first came to start to stay with the wolf tribe. She was afraid of the other wolves. She didn't want to leave Koga's side. She stayed hidden behind him. She knew Koga didn't trust any of the wolves alone with her at the time either. So, often she found herself in his den sleeping back to back like they were doing now. 

He was so protective of her at that time. He still was in a sense. It was proof enough with the incident with the dragon spirit and Kikyo occurred. Any time he'd get more protective she'd give him this look. She was a big girl now. A grown and very powerful demon of raptor type. She could survive on her own, but she'd never live to that. To be with the wolf tribe was her home. It was her place. Even if one day she found herself finding her tribe, she would always consider her wolven brothers home. And, she would always have Koga be her only love. 

-----

I wrote a fluffy chapter! It wasn't the most fluffiest thing ever, but I will make fluffier moments. Things are starting to devalope, however, it can change at any point.

Speaking of Fluffy, I need to fit Sesshomoru somewhere in there...and Naraku is coming sooner or later, thought I don't plan on making him the main villain in this story.


	11. An Unlikely Heroine

Chapter 11

"I don't understand, Jarra, what is so important about that raptor woman?" Kikyo stood at the base of the tree staring up at the male raptor. He was sitting in a tree branch leaning against the base of the tree.

"It's really none of your business why," he snorted. He moved his auburn locks from his face. "All you need to know if you do this for me, I'll do what you need for you."

"It's obvious, those your 'ki' over powers hers that you cannot defeat her," the miko pointed out. "Why is that."

"It's because of what she is," he replied.

"I don't understand," she stated. "Aren't you and her of the same kind."

"No," he replied. "We are both raptor, true, the differences are indescribable." He looked up at the night sky. "Far more than what you can understand." He stood to his feet. "I'm taking my leave to you. I have to prepare for my next encounter with her."

"What are you planning."

He smirked. The smirk turned into a laugh. "I'm gonna make that sorry excuse for a demon, purge her soul to body." He looked at his hand and closed it, still with that evil expression on his face. "Such a strong soul, you have Valdrianth Raptor, but can such a weak body sustains it?"

******

"You're never going to catch it like that, Ginta!" Valdrianth laughed. She watched at the wolven crew were knee eye in the water, attempting to catch a fish. The funny thing was, they were all after the same fish.

She smiled to herself. Things had finally began to go back to normal. The boys were like they always were. They hadn't seen Inu-boy and his group for a few days now. Also there was no sign of Kikyo anywhere. Yes, is was good and normal. 

"If you're so smart, than you catch it!" Ginta called back.

Val hopped down from her rock into the water. "Very well."

"Now you asked for it," Koga laughed.

Valdrianth calmly walked over to the group and reached into the water. She leaned over and stuck her hand in. She came back up with a fish. "Is this what you were looking for." She tossed the fish to him.

"Wh-whoa!"

Ginta tried to grab a good hold to the fish, but it slipped from his grasp and slapped him in the face with it's fluke before it fell into the water. The group laughed at his antics. Yes, things were certainly back to normal. "Heh?"

They all looked down at the water.

"What is that?" Hakkaku questioned. 

Koga leaned over and sniffed the water. "Blood. Ginta, Hakkaku, get back to the den and keep the tribe on their toes." They nodded and the two of them took off. Koga looked at Val and the two gave each other a nod. They got out of the water and crept up to where the blood might've come from. 

"Hmm?" Val questioned. "Odd, it just seems to stop."

"Yea," I don't like this."

"Neither do I."

Koga's ears perked up and he turned around. The male raptor with the auburn air and red eyes stood there smirked. Koga's lips curled up into a growl.

"It---it's you," Valdrianth stared in awe. "How did you get away from Kikyo?"

He took a few steps forward. "The dead are no match, for our kind. Valdrianth I presume."

She nodded. "And you are?" She stood there in awe at the sight before her.

"Jarra," he replied. "Jarra Cray." He gave a slight polite nod to her. "I have searching for you, Valdrianth for years now." He took a few more steps closer to her. 

Koga immediately jumped in between the two. "Take another step forward and I'll tear you to shreds!"

Jarra narrowed his eyes at the wolf demon. He had forgotten he saw him the night he attacked Valdrianth. Hopefully, she would be as naive as her sister was. 

"Koga!" Val scowled. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"He can't be trusted," he growled. "Val, this is the one that attacked you the other night."

"Nani?" She looked over at Jarra. He wasn't close enough to smell him. "Koga, why would someone that's of my kind want to kill me?"

Jarra kept the same look on his face. "You're delusional wolf."

"Don't lie to me! I know what I saw!"

"I was under a spell the miko put on me." _Ah, a perfect defense_.

"You just stated that the dead were no match for you," Koga snorted. 

Val just stood there, behind Koga. She didn't know what to do. This was the first time that she's ever seen one of her kind eye to eye and spoken with them. She looked from one to the other. "Jarra, I trust, Koga."

Jarra lifted an eyebrow. "Hmp, you truly are a fool, woman." He jumped up in a tree. "Mark my words, I'll get you to come with me, one day. Back to our people." He took off into the forest.

Koga tensed down. 

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Huh?" He turned to look at her. 

"Why didn't you tell me it was a raptor that night?" She looked down with her fists closed.

"I didn't want you to get your hopes up or shattered, Val," he replied. "He wanted to kill you. Whether raptor or not, he wanted to kill you. If he didn't rape you first."

"You still could've told me."

"And what would you have done if I did?"

"I-I don't know."

"Exactly my point," he replied. "Val, I already promised you I'm going to help find your tribe. We don't need a two timing lizard like him working with us."

"I know," she replied. "He knows things." He held herself. "He knew my name. He even knew my sir name. I didn't even know my original sir name. He's stated I have a sister. He knows things."

Koga grabbed her shoulders. "Yes, he knows things," he stated. "And he'll use it against you, Val. He'll use it to con you and fall into his trap. He can't be trusted."

She kept looking down. She was so confused right now. "I just don't know." 

Koga let her arms go. "What's so special about finding this tribe anyway?" he questioned. "What if they turn out all to be like Jarra?"

"What if they don't?"

"Well, what are you gonna do when you find them?"

"I dunno."

He folded his arms across his chest. "You don't know?" He lifted an eyebrow. "If you don't know then why bother looking?"

"Because it's what I am!" she yelled. "You don't understand! You have your entire tribe Koga! I don't! I'm alone! I don't have a tribe! I don't have a family!"

"So, Ginta, Hakkaku, myself and the rest of the tribe," Koga stated. "We're not your family? What are we then?"

"Eh?" She looked up at him. He had this stern look on his face. 

"You're part of my tribe," he stated, sternly. "And you're part of my family. I don't care if you have scales or fur, or whatever. Even if you were to suddenly turn 'human' again, I wouldn't care."

"I know you wouldn't," she replied. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I shouldn't be so selfish. I should be grateful for what I have, instead of dwelling on what I don't have." She looked away from him. 

He sighed. "Val, you've already proven to me you're the least selfish person in this world." He rubbed his head. "I should be the one apologize for being selfish. For a lot of things, not just this."

"No you don't," she replied. "Because you're right. And, I'm wrong. You don't have to help me."

"But I am, Val," he replied. "Even if it gets me a little jealous, I'm gonna help you this. Because I want to, and because, Val, it's important to you. And, being that you're important to me, anything important to, is important to me."

She looked up at him. That entire little speech caught her by surprise, every word of it. "Jealous?"

"Heh?" he blushed and rubbed his head. "Well, I mean, what if some handsome raptor fella come this way, and you're like, great gods I'll marry you!"

Valdrianth chuckled. "That's the last thing I'd expect you to worry about."

"Oh really?" he questioned. "Why do say that."

She wrinkled her nose. "Because I know you, Koga-sama. A little all too well."

"Apparently, not enough."

"Oh yes I do," she stated. "You keep forgetting about your 'King of the Mountain' charade."

I blush went across Koga's face. He had forgotten about that. He rubbed his head, and Valdrianth laughed. She certainly did enjoy putting him in these positions. It lightened her up. At least it did some. The thought of Jarra and raptors stilled rang through her head.

"Oh, yea." Koga snapped to. "A little reminder. Tomorrow starts the mating cycle among the wolves. It would be a good idea to keep clear of the tribe for the next few days. Unless, it's really urgent." He smirked. "I don't want any of my tribe getting hurt." 

Valdrianth chuckled. True, if any of the wolves ever came on to her.....again....she would teach them how to treat a lady. "Alright, I will."

"Though," his face became serious. "With that Jarra fellow still after you, I hate to leave you alone at a time like this."

"It's alright, Koga-sama," Val replied. "I haven't seen Kagome in awhile, I think I'll go and see her tomorrow. If anything Jarra won't attack when I'm surrounded by an incarnation of a priestess, a monk, demon slayer, and Inu-boy around."

Koga gave a nod. "Alright," he replied. "You still need to be careful though, Val."

"I will, I will." She watched as he hopped on top of a rock and sat on it. It was still obvious he had a worried look on his face. "Hmm." An evil grin went across her face. She then pushed him off into the water and stood firmly on the rock. "Now, I'm _Queen_ of the mountain!"

Koga came up from underwater. He gave a suggested glare at Valdrianth. Trying to be serious, but just couldn't; not will Val standing up there laughing like an idiot. He smirked. He knew what to do to throw her off guard. 

She sat down with her tail curled up and the most satisfied look on her face. That look got him away from his train of thought for a moment. It was good to see Val happy again. He flopped himself off against the rock.

"Do you honestly thing a queen can have any rule without a king?" he taunted.

"Heh? Well, if I'm queen I certainly can."

He chuckled some and crawled up the rock until he was face to face with the raptor girl. "Do you honest think that?" His voice was low, in a horse whisper. The smirk on his face and glint in his eyes gave off many possibilities. And, there was something about the way his was really close and the way he positioned his hands. 

The thought even crossed his mind at that. If he decided that he wasn't just going along with his plan and change his course, no one would be watching. Which meant there would be opportunity even after this.

"Val?"

"Hai?"

_PUSH!_

"I am now king of mountain!"

Val came up from the water. Anger splatter across her face. "Grrrrr! Koga! You.....you....you....you _boy_, you!"

He gave off another hardy laugh, and them smirked down at her. "I didn't know you were such a sore loser, Val!"

"You took advantage of me female-ness!" she stated, loudly. 

He slid down in front of her. He took her wrist and pulled her towards him. "Alright then, we'll both stay down here." He nuzzled her neck. "Hmmm." He took her scent. Something was a little different, and it was slightly intoxicating. "Don't spend you're whole time with Kagome the next few days." 

She was about to reply but the sound of wolves howling was echoing through the air. 

Koga gave a sigh. "Duty calls." He gave a nip at her skin. "And you remember to be careful, by yourself." 

"Hai," she nodded. He took off running towards the sounds.

"Hmmm." Valdrianth sighed. "He can be so funny sometimes." She looked down at herself. _But, Kami, why does has my body felt so hot all day today? It's feels so funny. I feel like I'm going through a heat. _She held herself. _But, I never had one like this before. I never felt to the point my body became so hot that it hurt_.

There was a laugh behind her. "I can pretty much guess what you're thinking."

"Eh?!" She spun around, fully tense. "Jarra?"

He was sitting on a tree branch. "You're body," he stated. "You're wandering why it's so hot."

"How the hell would know?" she growled. "Can you read minds?"

"No," he replied. He brought his finger to his nose and tapped it. "But I can certainly smell what's going on."

"What?" she questioned.

"I'm sure, being the fully mature raptor that you are, your body has gone through a cycle of heats before," he pointed out. "However, you've never had a full heat before. Which is obvious, being the fact you don't have a single trace of the scent of sex on you."

Valdrianth narrowed her eyes. As much as she knew it would be smart to get as far away as she could from Jarra as possible, she was extremely curious. "So, why now?" she questioned. "Why is my body through a full heat now?"

"It's obvious," he replied. "You've never encounter another raptor, let alone another male raptor before. Until now. Your body, it's reacting to me." He looked up at her and gave a malicious smirk. His eyes suggested something. 

Valdrianth backed up. "You keep away from me," she growled. "You come near me and I'll tear you to shreds."

Jarra laughed. "My how feisty you are!" He looked at her again. "Addy was never this feisty."

"Addy?"

"Have you forgotten the comment I made about your sister earlier?"

"Grr." She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. 

"Have you also forgotten the little friends I carry with me?" He held up the glowing blue ropes from before. "They're called 'ki' ropes. Unlike, youkai, raptors use a different power source from their bodies then demonic power. It's called 'ki.' These are a little invention to help suppress that power." He spun them across his fingers. "The way that work is that the more power you draw out of yourself the free yourself from them, the more power they drain and absorb from your body. They take the energy it absorbs from you and jolts back into you in one painful blow."

He jumped down from the tree limb and landed in the water. Valdrianth took one step back. This bastard was sick! "Take another step and I'll have the entire wolf demon tribe gnawing away at your flesh"

"That certainly would be interesting," he replied. "I'd like to see dead wolves eat anything at all."

"Heh?!"

"It certainly would be a show to see the dead walking again." 

"You bastard!" 

"Aren't I?" Jarra took another step forward and Valdrianth took another step back. "You're afraid?" He laughed. "Good, you should be. Though it was nice seeing some spunk from you earlier. Being afraid just proves how smart you are." 

Suddenly a glowing arrow shot past Valdrianth and knocked the ki ropes from Jarra's grasped.

Valdrianth spun around. "Kikyo?"

Kikyo drew another arrow and aimed.

"What you are doing Kikyo?" Jarra questioned. His face was stern and angered. Everything was going perfect until she showed up. 

Kikyo looked at the dumbfounded Valdrianth. "Are you going to run yet?"

"Heh?" 

Kikyo's face was emotionless. "She's telling to run. This spirit." 

Valdrianth nodded. "My thanks." She gave one suggestive glare at Jarra before she took off. 

Jarra and Kikyo stood facing each other. Their looks and stance never changed.

"Are you sure it's that dragon spirit you have?"

"I'm not in favor of you disgracing a woman," Kikyo said, sternly. "It was never in our deal to disgrace her in such a manner."

"Hmp," he shrugged. "You're no fun, Kikyo. If you weren't so useful, I'd kill you right now." Jarra turned his back. "But shoot at me again, and you wish that you were still in hell." He walked off. 

Kikyo lowered her bow. 

----------

Yippie! I dunno why I just yippied, but it was fun. Anyway, this chapter was kind of a filler chapter, but I needed one to set the stage for something I have planned. And don't ya'll just love how I turn events so quickly???

*hugs*

I love all of my faithful reviewers! Thank ya'll all so much! And, well, I just wanna give a special thanks to Claire. Cause she's my best friend in the entire world and I love her! 

And special thanks to Inuyasha003 and Sam. I'm calling you Sam, lol, cause I'll most likely spell your name wrong. Because ya'll have pretty much review on ever chapter I have. 

Love and Peace! (and donuts). 


	12. Alone

Chapter 12

Koga sat on a rock. He looked around. He counted. Three dozen, there was just three dozen of his kin that survived. The rest were being buried. 

He lowered his head. He never has felt so guilty in his entire life. While he was off playing the fool at the river bank, his brethren were being slaughtered. His soul felt shattered and his heart broken. Ginta and Hakkaku understood this and took charge of burying the dead. 

_Of all times for something like this to happen. Most of these men and women were ready to start families. Others were ready to continue families. We can't take another blow like this. _He rubbed his head. _We would surely become extinct if something like this ever happened again. What the hell am I supposed to do? Otousan, Okaasan?_

His ears twitched at the sound of someone coming from behind him. He spun around and pinned them down. 

"Heh?"

"Val?" He held down her wrists. His breath was heavy. "Gomen." He let her go and sat up.

"It's alright," she replied. "I understand." She sat up as well and looked around. "Koga, I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't be," he replied. "None of this is your fault." He looked at her. "What are you doing here anyway?" He looked at her strait in the face. That look, something happened. "Val, what happened?"

"Jarra," she replied, looking away. 

"Nani? What did he do to you?!"

"He didn't lay a hand on me," she reassured. "But it doesn't mean he wasn't going to try. Koga, he told me, that he did this."

"What?!" Koga's fist clutched together and his teeth bared down. "That pig. Next time I'll see him, he'll pay. I'll hunt him down and kill him. I'll use his hide as a trophy on my wall. He'll pay." He looked back at Val. "What did you try to do to you?"

"Heh?" she looked down. "Well, he made mention that the reason my body was feeling so 'hot' was because of him, and he had those blue ropes to hold me down in his hand again."

"Greh?!" Koga's eyes widened with even more anger. 

"I got away though," she implored. "Surprisingly enough, I had some help."

"From who?"

She looked up at him. "Kikyo."

"Merf?" His face went from anger to confusion.

"I'm a little confused on the matter myself," she replied. 

Koga looked away. "Remind me to spare her life next time I see her."

"Koga?" 

He stood up and helped her up as well. "It's obvious it isn't safe for you to be alone at all anymore," he pointed out. "You'll stay here until Jarra is gone for good."

"Hai," she replied. "Heh, .....Koga-sama?"

"Hai?"

"Isn't the tribe going to start mating season after midnight?" she questioned. "Is it really a good idea? Especially with my body acting the way it is through this heat?"

"Hmp." Koga looked over at the remaining tribe. It was true there wasn't a good enough ratio of males and females right now to keep some snoop from trying for Val. "No one will lay a hand on you, don't worry."

"Heh, right." The nervous tension was still in her voice. He couldn't blame her. She already had one male try and force himself on her today already. It was also true once midnight came and one of the wolves...any demon caught a whiff of her scent the way it was right now, they would definitely try something. 

"Don't worry, really," he replied. "You'll be in the back chambers. No one can go back there but me. Whether the others or horny or not, they can't get back there without me inflicting much damage too them."

She nodded. "I trust you."

They both fell silent and looked around. 

"We should all start to gather firewood," Koga finally announced. "The weather is supposed to drop tonight. I smell in in the air." 

The rest of the tribe nodded and started off to gather firewood.

"C'mon," Koga stated. "Stick with me." He took off and she followed. 

Valdrianth watched as Koga picked up pieces of wood piece by piece. His face was saddened and filled with so much grief. It looked as if he wanted to bust out into tears. It hurt to watch him like he was. She wanted so bad just to embrace and cradle him in her arms like a child. 

She picked up a few logs as she walked down the path behind him. She looked up at the sky. It was getting dark and already her breath produced smoke as she breathed out. It was nights like this she wished she clothed herself more. 

They eventually made their way back to the den. They dumped their wood in the pile and Koga rubbed his head walking into his own private den. Valdrianth watched him for a moment. She looks at the rest of the tribe. They all had the grief stricken look plastered on their faces. She walked past them and stood in the door way of Koga's den. 

He was sitting down. His elbows where mounted on his knees, and his hands covered his face. He was so silent. Valdrianth walked over. She kneeled in front of him and looked tenderly at him. He didn't flinch at all to look at her, even though she knew that he knew she was there.

Valdrianth leaned over and embraced him in her arms like he had done so many time before to her. 

"Heh?" He removed his hands from his face slightly at the feeling of her embrace. _Oh Val...._

His arms went around her and he returned the embrace. She gave him such warmth through her encirclement. It was so comforting knowing she was right there. Knowing this would be the one person he knew would always stay at his side. He knew that she would always be loyal to him and that she would always love him. He knew. 

"Arigatou," he finally said. He let his arms go limb and looks up at. 

Her grip loosened as well and she looked down at him with a tender smile. "Anytime." 

He managed to smile at her. He had always been so concerned for her all these years, it was beautiful to see the favor returned from her. 

Val sat down off her knees. She still remained the same spot in front of him. It was alright coming from both sides. There was an enjoyment of being so close. 

Koga was finally happy that he realized that. "Gomen-sie."

"Hmm?" she questioned. "For what?"

"For being such a blind fool."

She gave a chuckle. "It's alright, Koga-san," she replied. "I understand." 

Koga's eyes softened and his smile grew. "You're so good."

She blushed. "Arigatou." 

He laughed. Valdrianth was glad to see his spirits rising again. It was more like Koga to always be laughing and cocky then to be full of grief. She was happy that she was able to give him such happiness. 

What was even better, the friendship between them hadn't altered at all with these knew emotions sprouting. If he made a stupid or pervertive remark, she would still knock him. 

Koga reached out for her and pulled her down against his chest. He breathed in and took in her scent. It was so intoxicating at it is, in the back of his mind he knew once midnight came around it would only get worse. He knew it was inevitable for something to happen. It was almost as if fate played a card so it would end up like this. 

*************

Koga and Valdrianth both woke up at the same time. They sat straight up. They held themselves and their teeth clattered together.

"The fire," Valdrianth pointed out. "It just died out."

"Damn change in the weather."

Koga stood up and piled up some wood and began to start another fire. Valdrianth stooped down next to him and watched. _Damn, her scent is driving me mad._ Finally the fire started. "There, that should be better." He looked at Val she laid back down and crawled under the furs bundling herself up. 

Koga crawled up to her and stood on his fours above her. "Still cold?"

She nodded. He lowered himself to her against her body, but sure not to put all his weight on her. Though, he was more than sure that she could withstand it if he did. Val was after all, a pretty big girl. 

"You're gonna get cold up there without any covers," she pointed out. "Especially without your armor on."

"Merf, this is true." He sat back up and crawled underneath the fur that she had from the end to the top. "There, now we're covered."

She lifted an eyebrow up at him. "You are one horny dog."

"That's wolf," he corrected. "And how would you guess that?" There was a cocky tone in his voice.

"Gee, lemme think," she rolled her eyes. "You have already indicated to me it's mating season as soon as midnight passed, and I know it's way past midnight. This fact doesn't just apply to the tribe but also to the leader of the tribe. _Especially_, to the leader of the tribe. Plus, you know, and I know, I am going through a heat, not just a normal heat mind you, a _full_ heat. So it's obvious that I have an intoxicating smell coming through me. This can be proven by the frequent sniffs you have given me."

Koga laughed. "Alright, you win," he chuckled. He lowered himself and nipped at her neck. "I can control myself though, Val, if I have to. I'm not going to do anything to you that you don't want."

"Right now, the matter of want anymore," she replied. "It's a matter of need." She moaned. "My body hurts from this damn heat."

"My body hurts too," he pointed out. 

He had no idea how innocent his life long friend was until he took it all away from her. There were times when he would have sworn that she would've gone and satisfy herself during her heats. He never realized how wrong he was. She really, she really did love him. She never did care about satisfying herself at anytime. It was really true that her life revolved around making him happy. 

_Val, _he thought. _You're so brave. _

His body shook. He couldn't stop himself. He didn't want to. Yet, he did at the same time. Something was pulling in the back of his mind. Something ominous. And, he couldn't help think that this would cause something bad to happen.

Those thoughts clouded away though as bliss took over and instinct blocked away all thoughts. 

-----------------------------------

Sorry for all those lemon lovers out there. I find it near impossible to write lemons at the moment, and I kind of don't feel like changing the rating on this thing anyway.

This is important!!

The next few chapters are going to do with Val's origin and past. It can get very confusing cause it'll include my ring of original characters. It will be of your best interest while reading this to also read my fiction on here known as Everstin Chronicles. It's located in the Animorphs section because it's sorta an Animorph parody. 

It may also be in your interest to read about Val's first cousin ^^, Rae. So you may wanna read "Her Life For A Wanderer" located in the Rurouni Kenshin section. 

I love shameless plugs don't you? 


	13. Purge

Chapter 13

Koga woke up and rubbed the back of his neck. He then sat up and gave the biggest stretch he has ever given. He looked around. The fire has gone out and it was only then he realized that it was indeed cold in the cave. He, however, was not ready to walk and get firewood to build a new fire. 

Instead he laid back down with his chest against his raptor and dug his nose into the nap of her neck. He was much warmer now. He was pretty sure that she was as well. He closed his eyes and sighed. He was pretty sure the rest of the tribe didn't feel like getting up either so there was no need to get up just yet. 

Then his stomach started to rumble. "Eh." Now he could wait a life time for fire, but he couldn't wait seconds without food. He sat up and made sure Val was completely covered. He then dressed in his armor and fur and while he was up he went ahead and made a fire. Again he checked to make sure she was covered before he left his cave.

Ginta sat up with sleep filled eyes. "Koga?" he questioned. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going get some chow," he replied. "My stomach is growling like crazy."

"Do you need some help?" he questioned. 

"Nah," he replied. "I'll handle it. Ya'll don't make too much noise when ya'll wake up and wake Val up, alright?"

He went to the main entrance. "Ice?" The waterfall had frozen over, but there was a place to pace large enough for any adult to go through. He walked through and looked at the land around him. A heavy know had fallen that night. It was quite a sight. He took off from the caves to start a hunt. 

A pair of red eyes watched and gruffed as he left. "The stench of interbreeding stings my nose." Jarra held his wrist to his noise. "It's disgusting. She's no different from that entire family and their taste for canine and apes." He then laughed at himself as he looked at his hand. "You're one to talk, Jarra. You, yourself are a product of interbreeding." He cracked the joints in his hand. "Still this presents a perfect opportunity." He looked up. "It's time that bitch purged." He stood up. "I will need my little dead girl's assistance, however." He took off from tree to tree to fetch Kikyo. 

In her sleep Val noticed the a certain warmth had left her side. Her eyes slowly cracked open. She looked around and saw a freshly built fire and Koga's fur and armor were gone from their usually place in the cave. She sat up holding the furs towards her.

She rubbed her face from the sleep and then brought her hand down to look at it. She was still trying to register the fact that is wasn't a dream.

A small smile came across her face. It surely wasn't a dream. This made her happy. It was the happiest she had ever been in a long time. Valdrianth had never actually remembered being this happy before. She got up from the furs and dressed her self. She gave a shake. The air was freezing. She would have to go back to her den soon to get her stash of winter garments. 

After she dressed she left the den. The rest of the tribe (what was left of it) were also starting to get up and walk about. 

"Oh, Val," Ginta said. "I'm sorry, did we wake you?"

"No," she replied. "You didn't. The cold air did." She looked around. "Where's Koga?"

"He went to get something to eat," he replied. "He didn't want to wake you so he left early this morning."

She gave a nod. "Alright then, I'm gonna go stretch outside."

"Don't go too far off, Val," Ginta warned.

"Oh, don't worry," she replied. "I'm just going to be right outside the door. There's nothing stupid enough to attack me while I'm right here." She stretched as she walked out. "Wow, snow."

Valdrianth looked around at the sight before her. It was amazing. However, it was very cold. She would have to make her something to wear for the cold season later on today. 

She looked towards the edge of the forest. There she saw a flash of green and white clothing, along with raven colored hair. "Ah, Kagome-chan!" She called. "Heh?" Val watched as Kagome seemed to ignore her and walk strait into the forest. "Kagome!" She called again. She sprinted off down the cliff. Perhaps she didn't hear her calling. It was possible. Even if Val did have a big mouth. 

She followed her trail until she saw Kagome in a small clearing. She almost called as she made her way towards her, but another figure walked out from the trees.

"Eh?" Val stopped and hid behind a large tree. _Koga-sama? What are they doing hear together?_

"Were you followed?" Koga questioned Kagome.

"No," Kagome replied. "None of them know that I'm even in this time right now." She looked up at the wolf demon. "And what about you? That raptor girl, that's always tagging around you, are you sure that she isn't snooping around?"

Koga smirked. "Nah, you don't have to worry about her." He grabbed Kagome by the waste. "I knocked her so hard last night that she'll be out for another 4 hours."

"Good," Kagome replied before their lips met each other. 

Valdrianth's heart stopped and knees went numb. She could not believe what she heard, and what she was seeing. He used her. He played with her. It meant nothing to him. And, her, after Val had told and trusted her with everything. She was her friend. They both, lied. They both betrayed her. 

She fell to her knees. Her heart felt empty and darkened. Everything she had left was nothing anymore. She had nothing. She was completely alone. Nothing, it wasn't worth it. 

_Not worth holding on....._

*****

Koga strolled back to the caves with a huge boar hunched over his back. It was a good kill. It would pretty much feed what was left of his tribe. If it wasn't, it would be alright. The tribe could just go hunting some more. 

He was hoping that it wasn't enough and that the tribe would leave to get another kill. That way he and Val could have sometime alone.

The though of that and the cold weather made his wolven instincts frisky. And, it made his tail wag with odd joy.

He finally made it back to the caves and walked in. "I'm back," he assured the tribe. He looked around and sniffed the air. "Where's Val?"

"She's not outside?" Ginta replied. "She went outside a few minutes ago to get some fresh air. She said she would only be right outside."

"No she wasn't," Koga replied. He dropped the boar and went back outside. He sniffed around. She was certainly here. That stupid girl, he told her not to go far from the den. It was far too dangerous. 

Suddenly an in-human, horrifying screech filled the almost silent air. Every creature and non-living thing shook from it's sound. 

"What the hell was that?" a wolf-demon questioned. 

Koga looked on. He never heard anything like that before in his life. Except for one time. It was the night that Val transformed into her raptor form that he had heard that sound. It was the reason why he was heading for the village that night and ran into her. Then it occurred to him. 

"Val!" He leaped from the ledge with great haste. If anything happened to her, he would never forgive herself. 

Jarra sat against the base of a tree. His feet propped up on a branch that hung low. Kikyo stood at its roots. 

"Are you happy now?" she questioned. She rubbed her mouth with her sleeve.

Jarra smirked and it wasn't long before it turned into a laugh. "Oh, am I." He sat up. "Quite a performance, indeed." He looked on ahead. "It's perfect. I won't have to kill her. She'll do the job herself. And while she's at it, she'll bring half this country down with her. Until her new thirst is quenched." His smirk widened. "The fun has just begun." He sat up. "Let's go watch the show." He looked down at her. The miko hadn't moved. "What is it?"

"I don't want to watch," she stated. 

He gave a shrug. "If you say so pretty thing." He leaped off and bounded from tree to tree away from her. 

Kikyo's ears caught the sound of running feet coming towards her. She looked it's way and the young wolf demon stopped in his tracks at her sight. 

"Kikyo?!" he demanded. "What are you doing here? Where's Valdrianth?"

"Where ever her troubled soul takes her," Kikyo replied. 

"What did you do?!" He edged towards her.

"You shouldn't be concerned with what I did," she stated again. "But how you're going to stop her." He stared him down, and another painful scream filled the air. 

"Heh?" Koga perked up.

"Follow that scent of blood," she stated. 

As much as Koga wanted to tear her head off, he had to find Val as fast as he could. He would deal with the miko later. He took off on his feet, following the faint scent of his Val. 

"Houshi-sama?" Sango questioned. "What's wrong?" The Inu-gumi were right outside the village. They were leaving to go on their jewel hunt when Miroku suddenly stopped. The most horrid look spread across his face. 

"Miroku?" Inu-yasha questioned. "What are sensing?"

"Don't you feel it?" Miroku replied. "That presence, that evil presence. It's nothing I've ever felt before in my life. It feels as if hell opened from the ground and let loose one of it's own demons."

The group grew tense. Inu-yasha gripped onto his Tetusiaga. Now that he put his noise to it there was an disturbing stench that was near. It almost smelled like.. . . . 

Then cries were coming from the village. 

"The village!" Kagome cried. They all ran back in the village. People were running everywhere. Kaede ran towards them. 

"Inu-yasha, hurry!" she cried. "There is a horrid demon. It's killing the people!"

Inu Yasha took off leaping. He made it around the corner just in time to witness as the demon pounced on a fleeing villager and began to rips his insides out. 

"Oh no you don't!" Inu Yasha yelled as he swung his Tetsugia. The demon leaped from the blow and landed safely, hunching it fours, unnaturally. It stared up at him eyes that had no pupils, irises, or whites. They were only blue. They were glowing with the darkest and evilest blue imagined. 

It was then, when he saw her face that he realized who he was up against. "Valdrianth?" he questioned. He stared in awe. "What the hell are you doing?!"

She only growled at him and lifted her body to attempted to stand upright as her tail twitched. He noticed all on her arms were wounds. He calculated they were self inflicted, as if she was trying to gnaw them off herself. 

Inu Yasha could tell instantly something was night right with her. Was she being controlled? He narrowed her eyes at her. No, she wasn't controlled. At least by nothing that was an outside force. She looked....lost. 

"Inu-yasha!" Kagome called as she ran towards his side. A gasp escaped her mouth. "Val?!"

Valdrianth's ears twitched and her eyes wandered over to Kagome. The demon eyes widened as she recognized the human standing there. That wretched human. That was the human that needed to die. 

She haunched back down on her fours and kicked off into a leap towards Kagome. 

"Kagome!" Inu Yasha called as he jumped in front of here with Tetsugai and blocked Valdrianth's attack. 

She roared at him in aggravation. Such an obstacle. The mutt needed to get out of the way. Her tail slashed out and wrapped around his ankles and threw him against a hut. She turned quickly back to Kagome. Her fangs bared with blood and drool dripping from them, as her eyes gleamed. 

She leaped. 

"Kagome!" Inu Yasha yelled. 

A flash of black, faster than the eye could see snatched Kagome only milliseconds before the raptor could turn her into ground meat. 

Kagome was crunched up in fear. Then she noticed she wasn't dead but in the arms of someone. She opened her eyes. The figure was cloaked in black from head to toe. He held her protectively and was turned towards Valdrianth. Kagome blinked a few times when she thought she noticed that her rescuer had brown hair and a bluest tint to his eyes. 

"Kagome!" Inu Yasha ran towards her. Black stood up and continued to glare down at Valdrianth. She stood there in confusion. She was almost frozen in her stance. 

Her breath was hard and she looked around. Her balance almost returning to her hind legs completely. She looked up at the Mystery one, and the faint indication of pupils were starting to form in her eyes again.

"Val!" Koga ran from the edge into the woods.

Valdrianth tensed up at his voice and became wild again and she looked around frantically.

"Baka," the Mystery man whispered under his breath. 

Koga stopped dead in his tracks. He stared in awe at what used to be Val. She glared at him. It was that canine. . . canine. And....force....force.....

She roared out grabbing her head and began to thrash in an pile of rage and confusion. The wounds on her body opened up and began to bleed in frantic again.

"Val!" Koga yelled. He started for her, but the new figure was in front of him in a flash. "Get out of my way!" he yelled.

He didn't moved. He only stared Koga down with his piercing blue eyes. Valdrianth gave of another cry and bounded away into the woods. The new figure took off after her. Koga's feet began to move as well.

"Koga don't!" Inu Yasha yelled! He ran towards him with Kagome. 

"Get out of my way, mutt-face!" he yelled. 

"Koga, that isn't Valdrianth!" Inu-yasha yelled back. "I don't know what the hell she is, but that isn't your Val!"

Koga froze and looked at him. Of course it was his Val. 

"Koga, something happened to her," Kagome yelled. "Didn't you see her eyes? Those weren't her eyes." She looked at him in concern. 

"Is something controlling her?" he asked. 

"No," Inu Yasha replied. "Those weren't the eyes of someone who was controlled."

"Then what?"

"Those were the eyes of someone one completely lost," he replied. "As if emotion has taken complete control of the body, mind, heart, and soul."

Koga fell to his knees and held his hands to his face. "What is wrong with you Val? What happened?"

In the trees near by the one and only Jarra stared down in awe. His teeth and fists clutched together. "What is that brat doing here?" A hiss like growl escaped him. "How the hell did he get here."

"That's the least of your worries, Jarra," a female voice said from behind him. 

-----------

I am so sorry that this took so long! I was in a writers block for a time. Plus I had a lot to deal with the past two weeks. Mostly a retreat that kept me busy and school...and someone else. :D

I hope this chapter leaves you suspensefully hanging. 


	14. Kin

Chapter 14

Jarra froze in place. He knew that voice. It was a voice he hadn't heard in ages. It was a voice he never feared. So why was he afraid now? If it was the same voice, it was the same person. Shouldn't she be dead? Or at least far from this realm. 

"Turn around," she stated. "Turn around beast."

Jarra let off a laugh. "You surely are confident, Adrianne Raptor. You're tone of voice has definitely taken a turn. Why the sudden change?"

"I told you to turn around."

"Fine, fine." He turned around with a grin on his face. There he faced her. She stood the same height as Val did. She much leaner than she was though. Her eyes and hair color were the same as well, but this one's hair came down all the way to her waste. Almost a perfect clone of the rampaging raptor demon of the Sengoku era. No, not a clone, a twin.

"It's good to see you alive and well, Addy," he commented.

She hissed at him. "Don't call me that, beast. Why aren't you dead?"

"Yes, I know," he replied. "By all means I should be dead, however, thanks to this wonderful woman in the afterlife, known as Lilith...." He paused to see her reaction from the name. "I have come back."

"So now you have the power of a Lilith beast?" she questioned. "You weak, baka."

"Shouldn't you be worrying about that purging sister of yours?"

"My son can handle it," she replied. "My business is with you."

He narrowed his eyes. This wasn't the Addy that he had known as a child. The one he was able to easily manipulate and chase away with her tail behind her legs. Something had changed about her, indefinitely. But, what was it?

"I awoken," she replied as if she read his thoughts. 

He sweat dropped. She had to be bluffing. If she was awoken, she wouldn't be able to be on this plan. By all means he shouldn't be able to come here as well, but Lilith allowed him. He looked up at her. Could she have some higher force in the Underworld with power great enough to allow her to walk this plan freely. Impossible! Nothing could have such a power than Lady Lilith. Nothing!

"Except Lady Shinigami."

Jarra narrowed his eyes at her. He watched as her hand reached up and grabbed the red crucifix around her next and yank it from herself. "I would start to run if I were you, beast."

The crucifix glowed with power. It was no ordinary cross. Jarra took a few steps back. Why was he so afraid. This was the same little brat he had begging on her knees in front of him. So, why was there fear present within him? He decided it wasn't the moment to think, but to make haste. 

He bounded from his position and took off. The lady raptor was beside him at once. "Nani?!" Her left fist made contact with cheek. The blow scent him flying into a tree. He scambled to get back to his feet, but she kicked him in the jaw and pinned him down with her foot. Then the tip of a sword came millimeters from his throat. He looked up at the entire sword. On each a side were six other blades that came from the main blade.

"This is Tetsuya," she said. "If you ever go near my sister again, I will use this to kill you."

"Then why don't you kill me now?" he questioned.

Her eyes gave a twitch. 

"Do you want to know why?" he sneered. "It's because you haven't changed at all. You're still soft." He narrowed his eyes at her. "You don't have the guts to stab me in the leg let alone kill him."

She took a few steps back from him and held her sword at her side. His confidence grew. He knew it. She couldn't do it. He began to stand up but before he could the blade of Tetsuya jabbed into his thigh and was thrust into the root of the tree. 

Jarra let off a cry of pain. He reached out to pull the sword from his legs, but it rejected his touch. 

"You can't remove it," she said. "It'll stay there until I remove it from your leg."

He gritted his teeth and looked up at her. He caught a flash of something running past them through the trees. Addy noticed it as well and looked it's way until she took off along with it. 

"Shimatta," Jarra cursed. "That brat." He tried again to remove the blade from his leg and again it rejected his touch. Perhaps she didn't have the guts to kill him, but he knew that she knew people who did. 

He leaned back and breathed hard. The pain was unbearable. He heard a rustle in the leaves. He sat up and hissed at the figure. 

Kikyo stood there with an emotionally look on her face. She looked at Jarra and at the sword. 

"Kikyo!" he called.

She walked over calmly towards the sword. She placed her hand on it's handle and caressed it slightly. Jarra's eyes widened. Tetsuya did not reject her touch. "Kikyo! Get the damn thing out of my leg."

She didn't reply. She just kept her focus on the sword. 

"Kikyo!"

Finally her cold eyes moved to look at him. "You brought it one yourself," she replied. "This sword, this sword contains a soul in it. A soul that generates more evil than anything ever. And, yet....." Her hand moved down to it's blade. "And yet, it is so holy."

"Get it out of me!" he yelled.

"I don't not wish to become involved with these 'raptors' anymore," she stated. "Nor do I want to involve myself with this sword. You shouldn't fear for your life. She won't kill you." Kikyo removed her hand from the sword and began to walk off.

"Kikyo! Kikyo come back here!" he roared. "Kikyo! Don't you walk away! You'll regret this Kikyo! I'll kill you for this!" He watched as she left without any reaction. He gave of another roar filled with pain and aggravation and leaned back against the trunk of the tree.

The western lord stopped suddenly. There was an odd presence and sense in the air. 

"M'lord?" the creature called Jakan questioned. "What is it M'lord?"

Rin looked up at the dog demon's face. She never seen him look like that in the entire team she's known him. "Sesshomaru-sama?" she questioned. 

"Jakan, the two of you stay here," he finally said. "Do not move until I return." He began to walk off. 

"But M'lord!" Jakan called. 

"And build a fire," he added. "It is quite cold."

Sesshomaru continued through the forest, leaving the imp and the girl behind. Whatever this was, he did not want Rin to see it. And, he definitely did not want Jakan around with his annoying over confident voice there to distract him.

"Raaoor!" _Thud!_ A tree in the distance shook. It did it again and again. The dog demon came closer to this one particular tree. He stopped and watched the scene before him. The creature was female and almost reptile-like. It had thrashed itself against the tree. He also watched as it gnawed away at it's own flesh. Its blood stained the snow. This creature was mad and not in its right mind. 

She suddenly stopped and looked his way. _So, it had finally sensed my presence_. He watched as she stared at him, with possessed blue eyes. She was breathing hard. _This creature doesn't even know its own self anymore. _

_Canine...._

Her lip curled back and gave a fierce growl and the demon lord. She smelt the scent of a canine. She stood up on her hind legs, hunched over. She took steps forward edging towards him, her snarl growling wider and deeper in sound. 

Sesshomaru positioned himself. He held up his poison claws. If the beast leapt, she would be dead before she'd reach him. She leapt and he swung. 

"Nani?!"

He glared at the thick tail that was wrapped around his wrist. It was only for a moment, for two huge talon feet caught him in the chest knocking him down. The tail release its grip as it sent him flying. He cursed at himself as he gather himself quickly. There was nothing in Japan that had ever got the best of him so quickly. The mistake wouldn't be made again. 

His eyes began to glow red and his hair started to fly back.

"Sesshomaru! Don't you touch her!"

His ears twitched. It was his annoying half breed brother. 

Inu Yasha, Kagome and Koga all came into view. 

"Val!"

Valdrianth paused for a moment. She looked around at the new company. The scent of canine and human was everywhere. It confused her. He held her head and began to roar and thrash in furious tantrum. 

"Val..." Koga felt his heart sink. Her eyes were filled with so much pain and hatred. What on Earth couldn't done this to her. He began to edge for her. 

"Don't go near her!"

The cloaked man jumped in between the group and Valdrianth. 

"If you go near her, she'll kill you."

"What?"

Suddenly two more figures came from the trees in a flash. The caught Val by the arms and slammed her to the ground. The raptor began to thrash and roar. She struggled to get free but to no avail. 

"What are they?" Inu Yasha questioned. 

Kagome looks from one to the other. "They're raptors."

Koga looked at him. Raptors? Val's kin?

"She's purged so far!" the female raptor with the long brown hair yelled. "If she goes on her body won't be able to hold it."

The other one holding her was a female as well. Her hair was short and she looked a little older than the other. She looked over at the male dressed in black. "Do something!"

He closed his eyes and held out his hand calmly. And, very slowly, Val began to calm down. Her nerves began to cool. Her eyes began to lighten in color. The dimmed to an almost grey and sickly color. "Koga...why?" Was what she said before she fell into a deep sleep.

The two females loosened their grip on her and laid her head down. "It's unhealthy for her to stay like this," Long-hair pointed out. "If she's like this and she wakes up, she'll only purge again." She looked up at the male. "She can't stay like this."

"Understood." He closed his eyes again and slowly the raptor features on Val began to melt away. 

"He's turning her into a human?" Kagome questioned. 

"There is so little you know." He let his hand down and turned again. "The three of you, you know Valdrianth, correct?"

"Hai," Koga replied. 

"Show us a place where she can be warm and safe."

He nodded. 

"You have all begun to bore me." Sesshomaru made his leave.

"So, who are you exactly?" Inu Yasha questioned. They were all in the den Valdrianth herself would usually stay, not far from the tribe. The two females were bandaging her wounds. The male stood at the entrance of the den without making a sound. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo where there as well. The stayed on the far end as well. Koga never took his eyes off of Val or any of the other raptors. He didn't trust any one of them. Not after his last encounter with strange raptors.

"My name is Adrianne Raptor," the female with the long hair replied. "This is my older sister Karen. That bum over there is my son."

Their eyes all looked his way. 

"How come you look so much like Val?" Kagome asked.

"Simple, we're twins."

Everyone's attention perked up. 

"So what happened to her?" Koga wanted to get to the point.

"She purged," Karen replied. "Her soul became too over flowed with emotion of some sort and was too much for her body to handle."

"Hold up you lost me," Inu Yasha replied. "Why hasn't she healed somewhat by now. Even wounds like that should be no problem to start to heal for any youkai."

"It's because she isn't a 'youkai'," Addy replied. 

Their attention perked up again.

"Don't get me wrong she's not human either," she continued. "But her body is as mortal as a human's would be."

"So what are you all exactly?" Koga questioned.

The three looked at each other. Neither of them wanted to answer.

He let out a frustrated growl. "Damnit, who do all think you are?!"

"Calm down, bubs," Karen pointed out. "As if we'd come to hurt our own sister. It's because of us that's she's alive right now, you should be thanking us." 

"Where's Tetsuya?" the boy asked. They had never given his name.

"I left with Jarra," Addy replied.

"Jarra?!" Koga demanded. "So you're all in with him!"

"Didn't I tell you to calm down," Karen stated out. 

"No, we despise Jarra more than anyone," Addy replied. "And he despised us more than anyone was well. Tetsuya is my sword. I left it in his leg pinning him to a tree root. He won't be going anywhere any time soon,"

"So why does Val look human now?" Kagome questioned. 

Karen replied, "Our kind are shapeshifters. We can take nearly any type of living form. Our 'normal' form is the one with are animal-like features. There are more than just raptors. There are canines, feline, rodents, take your pick. This neutral form is more of a disguise. Most worlds their people look like homo-sapiens. We have to blend in now and then."

"So why couldn't she take this form before?" 

"Because she didn't know how."

"We need to get going," the son said. "Our time is running short."

Addy looked at Koga. "You will take care of her, until we can come back right?"

"Eh?" He gave a nod. "But, where are you going? Why can't you stay."

"Our time here is limited. And, I still need to take care of Jarra."

They stood up."

"Hold up!" Miroku called. 

"Umm, yes, sir monk?"

"You too young ladies," he took their hands. "Would either of you consider baring my children."

"Merf?"

_Bonk!_ Sango's boomerang his him on the head.

"Sorry, sir monk, I'm already married and have 6 little runts as it is," Addy replied.

Karen jerked her hand away. "And I had one of my own as well. I don't intend on having another one. Good day to you all." 

"Wait, when will Val wake up?" Koga questioned.

"When she stops dreaming," the son replied. Suddenly there was nothing but shadow left where they were.

"They vanished," Sango blinked. 

Koga crawled over closer to Val. Her face was so pale, and her pretty eyes remained closed. She looked so weak. Kagome made the motion for everyone to leave and they did. 

_How could I let this happen to you?_

Jarra had his eyes closed. He had given up trying to free. He knew she's come back for her sword anyway.

"Don't die on me yet, Jarra."

He opened his eyes. "Ah, Addy," she smirked. "And here I thought I abandoned you. Here to kill me? Or, did you bring that son of yours to do the dirty work."

"No," she replied. "I'm not here to kill you."

She walked forward. She kept her palms closed together. When she stood in front of him, she opened her palms. There she held a dove. It's feather were black as night.

"A black dove?" he questioned. "A fitting pet for the black angel of Gehenna. The purest of creatures, in its darkest form"

"This dove, will be my way to watch you," she stated. "To make sure you don't go near my family again." She let it go and it flew strait into the heart of Jarra.

"Greh?!" He grabbed onto his heart.

"If you think of harming her again, this little pet of mine will begin to eat you away from the inside out."

She grabbed the sword's hilt and drew it from his leg. He let out a cry in pain, and then she vanished into shadow. 

----------------

If ya'll are confused now, that was the point. *grins*. So what the hell is going one, and what the hell are the raptors. You just have to keep reading to find out. 


	15. Grey Eyes

Chapter 15

Koga looked outside the cave. It's been three days sense the "purging" incident has happened. It had only gotten colder sense. He left the tribe in the hands of Ginta and Hakkaku for the time being. He had more important things to do right now.

He walked over and fed the fire some more wood. It was certainly cold. He made sure that Val had all the furs in the cave. He looked at her. She still hadn't woke up yet. She laid there almost lifeless. Her wounds hadn't healed much either. It was the cold weather's fault. His eyes saddened. He still didn't understand what had happened to make Val do such a thing. He would eventually ask her. Not right when she would wake up of course. That would be quite rude, and besides when and if she ever woke up, asking her what had happened would be the last thing on his mind. 

He walked over too her and took one of her arms gently. _This bandage needs to be replaced_. Luckily for him Kagome had brought him some bandages and medicines from her era. They did help tremendous. He unraveled the old bandages and looked at the wound. It was healing, but it was healing too slow. Val had nearly chew herself to the bone on this one. He shook his head and put a fresh bandage on it. He then checked her other ones and changed the ones that needed it. 

It was killing Koga inside to see her like this. Her face was so pale in color. There was no brown on her skin sense she was in her "human" form. She was also so cold to the touch. "Hmm?"

Valdrianth's hand gave a twitch. "Val?" He watched her for a moment. Then there was wincing to her face and a moan. She was dreaming. No, she was having a nightmare. She had several sense she fell into this deep sleep of hers. Each time she would cry and thrash in her sleep and he would have to calm her down. Oh, if he only knew what images would haunt her so. 



The next section is written in first person because it show's through Val's dream eyes only.



__

I opened my eyes. Where was I? My eyes looked around. I was looking up at thing. Yet, the light above me was so bright that I could not see. There were voices around me. They were strange adult voices. They sounded afraid, and they were quite load.

I didn't like them being load, I wanted to sleep. My mouth opened and I began to cry. 

"Do you here that?" an adult voice questioned. I felt a presence over me. "Listen to her, Kerry. Listen to that spunk! She's a chip off the old block!" The face came with the voice. It looked down at me. He blocked the light that was shining in my face. I stopped my crying for a moment and started up at her. She had a smile on her face. Her hair was long and black. Her eyes were a dark blue and she looked into mine with them. "Oh, yes she if for sure the spunky one of the two. They're both so beautiful though." She stood up and looked over at another woman sitting on the far end of the room. "Come, and take a look Kerry."

The woman shook her head. "No."

She looked at the one named Kerry in confusion. "What, what's wrong? They're your daughters. Don't you want to look at them?"

"I've seen them, Rip," she said. "They're, they're frightening."

Frightening?

_"Frightening?" she questioned. "Kerry, they're newborns." Gentle hands picked me up. "What is so frightening about them?"_

"Look at their eyes, Rip," she stated. "Look! Look at what they are!" Her load voice made me cry again. The woman holding me pulled me closer to her and attempted to calm me down. 

"I see a child's eyes, Kerry, nothing more." She bounced me some, but I refused to stop crying. "They're both so beautiful. How can you be so heartless. They're your daughters. What does Tarusu have to say about this?"

Kerry shook her head. "He, he's not sure. He doesn't understand though. He doesn't understand what this can do to me. To the family. He doesn't understand."

I could feel a emotion come from the heart of the one who held me. I couldn't quite place what it was. I was too young to know. However I did not like it. 

"You're pregidious against you're own children?" she questioned. "You're own sister...." She trailed off. 

"Rip, I didn't mean it like that," Kerry replied. "What if Cray takes them from me? He would kill them! Or worse! He could turn...."

"He could turn them into monsters," Rip sighed. "Like me."

"Rip...I..."

She shook her head. "Don't say anything. I know what you meant, and I do understand. However, you can't let them suffer because of your fear." 

"I know, Rip," she said. "But I don't know how."

Suddenly the air around me was colder as if something opened. I felt another presence in the room. 

"Cray. . . ." Both women said it at the same time. 

"Where are they?" It was a male voice. It was harsh and stern. There was no compassion or love and concern. The presence of this one known as Cray was so unsettling. It sent me this new feeling in me. Fear. I began to cry again.

"Hmp, where's the other one?" He looked from one towards the other. Until I supposed he noticed the other figure that was in my crib. "Twin monsters."

"Cray!" my helder snapped. "They're babies, children."

"They won't live past tomorrow," he stated. 

I was quickly put down into my crib. My wails were waking up my sister and she began to whimper slowly. 

"Over my dead body, Cray!" she said sternly. "You can do what you want with me, but if dare lay a hand on either one of those babies, I will make tonight the night I kill you."

He didn't say a word only stared at her until he looked our way. His eyes were blood shot red and another emotion went through me. It was odd, it wasn't the one called fear, and I don't know why looking at him made me feel so....angry. 

"They're too dangerous."

"Hmp," Rip laughed. "Just like I thought. You're afraid. The almighty ruler of the Everstin Race and you're afraid of a pair of newborns. And all for what? Because, they just so happen to have the same shade of blue eyes has your dearest wife?" She batted her eyes at him. Monsters aren't born, Cray. They're created."

"Then what do you suggest I do dear wife?" he sneered at her. "I won't have those two little demons on my planet."

She folder her arms across her chest. "Separate them. They're most dangerous _when they're together right. Let Kerry give them up for adoption."_

Cray stood there for a moment. "Hmm, alright, but only one."

"One?"

"Yes, the other one will stay here," he replied. "She will stay in this house with her family. And if your sister is like she is now when the child is growing up she be rejected her entire life. She'll be in need for love."

"What's you're point?"

"The other one will grow up and marry my nephew, Jarra," he replied. "That way I can keep a close eye on her. Keep her under my thumb, make sure she doesn't do anything you would, Mrs. Raptor."

"Hmp."

"You will be in charge of relocating the other one," he gleamed. "I want her far from here. I don't want her on this planet, or this time for that matter. I trust you will take care of that."

She gave a slot nod. She looked from one of us to another. She went to pick me up again. "I'll bring this one."

Cray narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"Look at her," she replied. "Even I can tell she has more spirit and spunk than her sister. She would be a lot harder for you to control."

"Fine, take her." He turned his back and walked out.

"Rip. . ."

"Not one word, Kerry," she said. "They still need names."

"I...I haven't thought of any."

"They're both direct descendants of our ancient ancestors," she replied. "Adrianne and Valdrianne. Two sides of the same coin."

"Valdrianne?" Kerry questioned. "To have a name such as one of those dra. . ."

"Then Valdrianth," Rip cut her off. "So that a little light can be given to her name." She help me to her face. "C'mon, Val. I'm going to take you to a wonderful place. I'm taking you to Earth."



Val slowly opened her eyes. Where was she? She looked around tired and dreamily. Her entire body ached with pain. Her eyes felt as if they were jammed all the way back into her head. She willed herself to sit up but her body hurt too much. 

How long had she been asleep? When did she get here? She had started to recognize that it was in her den. What had happened?

Realization started to sink in as she began to remember. Koga and Kagome, they had both betrayed her. Her heart felt an aching pain go through it and into her veins. Her brains willed her to cry, but her body wasn't hydrated enough to do so. 

She heard foot steps in the cave. Someone was in there with her? She rolled her eyes over. The familiar figure was coming inside with armfuls of fire wood. It was for the fire no doubt.

What was he doing here? That wretched beast was the last person she wanted to see right now. She gave off a grunt in disgust. 

"Merf?" Koga's ears twitched and his face turned her way. He blinked a few times. Her eyes, there were open. She was awake! "Val!"

He was quickly at her side. He could tell she was still sick and in pain, for her eyes hadn't gained much color back. But she was awake, oh she was awake! "Thank the gods you're awake!" he gleed with the biggest and happiest smile on his face. "How are you feeling?"

Valdrianth looked up at his face. He seemed so happy. Why was he so happy? The fake, the two timer. She turned away from him and snorted again in disgust. 

"Val?"

"Go away," she moaned. "Get out of my den."

"Val..."

"GET OUT!" She sat up suddenly as she screamed. An instant letter she slumped over and winced and moaned in pain. She held her hand to what was a wound on her chest. She was wounded everywhere. Including the hands that held her wounds. 

She moved her hand from her and looked at it. It....it....what happened? "My hand?" There were no claws, no stripes. It was the hand she last saw when she was 14 years old. Only it was bandaged down to the bone. 

"Val, settle down!" Koga helped hold her up. "You may be awake, but you're in no condition to move! C'mon lay back down. I'll get you something to eat and drink."

"Let go of me!" She jerked away from him. "Don't you ever touch me again!" She glared at him. Her grey eyes were filled with hatred and rage, but most of all, they were full of so much pain. 

"Please, Val, just settle down, okay," he plead. "You've been sleeping for almost four days now. You've been through a lot." 

She glared at him. How could he act so ignorant? So oblivious?! "How can you act you even care?"

"Merf?" he cocked his head to the side. "What are you talking about. I think the blood rushing towards your head when you woke up made you delirious. Of course I care." He fetched a bowl of warm water and dipped a rag in it and began to ring it. "I care about you more than anything in the world."

"Liar!" she screamed. "You used me! You always used me!"

He looked up at her. Her eyes narrowed. Why was he looking at her like that?! Like he was hurt or something! He was the one that did the deed not her! She was the one that was hurting. 

"What happened?" Koga asked. "What do you talk like that? We've known each other sense childhood? You know me better than anyone? What would make you think that?"

"Don't play stupid with me!" she snorted. "I saw you! I saw you and Kagome together! And you told her that you were using me! So don't you lie! I saw! I saw!"

"Eh?" Koga was completely thrown back. He had no idea what she was talking about. But, he knew Val would never tell a lie. The look in her eyes told him that. She saw something. 

"Or you sure it was us?" he questioned. "Or something that looked like us?"

Valdrianth was about to counter his calm tone, which was completely unusual for Koga., but she stopped in mid voice. 

"C'mon, Val, lay back down." He helped her back down. "You're in no condition to be yelling like you are. He put a rag on her forehead. "I'm gonna go build up the fire. Kagome gave me this think called soup and taught me how to cook it for you. She says it'll make you feel better." 

She looked at him, with confused and beckoning eyes. 

"I'll tell you what happened after you get some more sleep."

Now that she thought about it, she was still very tired. She closed her eyes and fell back to sleep. 

Koga felt a rage go throw him. Someone, or something did that on purpose. Disguised themselves as him and Kagome. Someone who knew that by doing so, it would drive Val so mad that she would be on the brink on killing herself. Someone who wanted her dead. 

His fist closed so tight together, his nails cut his palms. "Jarra."

-------

Few flash back scenes are rough! Sorry this is taking forever to get moving again! School, is hell right now. I'm having an artist block, so hopefully that inspire some writing going on. 

I also apologize for this chapter and the next being so completely boring. I'm trying to fit on all these ideas in my head on paper without rushing them in. The introduction of new original characters are tough. It won't be the last time you hear from the either. 

The flash back will be cleared up once I decide to give the characters appearances again. Who knows when that's gonna be. Not in the next chapter that's for sure. I already have that planned out. ^-^ Thanks for reading!


	16. Sango Tells

Chapter 16

The raptor curled his body under a tree between two roots. It was cold. He was cold. He was cold and injured. He hadn't been able to recover much from his encounter with that wench Adrianne. 

Jarra held his hand to his heart. It hurt. That little beast was making itself warm and cozy inside of there. Stupid raptors. Stupid Shinigami decent!

Where was Kikyo when he needed her. That sorry piece of clay left him for dead! After all that he's done for her, she had left him to die! See if would ever lure a dragon spirit out for her ever again. Who knows what she was doing right now? Still after that blasted dog, none the less. 

What is it will mixing races these days? It was so disgusting. Even mixing the different types in his race was vile enough! Then those stupid raptor women started to breed with those stupid apes on Earth! 

He curled himself together closer. Then again, at least they still had someone. He was always alone. He had to always be hidden behind lies. He was the only son of his father's. He was the only child of his father, and yet he was never claimed. He was disguised as the nephew. 

His mother? She spent too much time at the whore house to pay much mind to him. He would always be at "the base" watching his father. Watching him with that dreadful woman! And those two spoiled brats she always had. 

His father....Cray....he always acted like he was those brats' father himself. Even though everyone surely knew that they weren't. If people could except that, then why couldn't they except the fact that he was the son of Cray? 

"People are stupid." 

Suddenly his ears twitched at the sound of something coming. He grew tense and ready to sprint to his feet in case it was a threat. He tensed for no reason though. It was just a woman. 

The scent of two humans caught Koga's nose. Someone was coming. Not many humans ventured this far into demon territory. They were some brave ones, that they were. He got to his feet from his bed and went to the cave's entrance. He was careful not to wake up Val. She had gotten up twice in the night. Both times were the result of bad dreams

Koga stood at the ledge and peered to see who coming. He then recognized them both. Miroku, the monk, and Sango, the demon slayer. They were both companions of Kagome and Inu-Yasha. 

"Konnichi-wa," Miroku greated. Sango gave a boy as well in greeting. She had a large sack in her arms.

Koga nodded. "What brings the two of you here?" 

"Fresh bandages and clothing for Valdrianth," Sango replied. "Compliments of Kagome."

Koga smiled. "Be sure to thank her greatly for them for me."

"Has Lady Valdrianth woken up yet?" Miroku asked as Sango made her way into the cave with the sack of goods. 

"She has," Koga replied. He looked away with saddened eyes. 

"Has she said anything? Something that might indicate why she went into a purge?"

"She has," he replied again. He looked at the monk. "She stated that she saw Kagome and I _together_."

"But, that's impossible," Miroku replied. "Lady Kagome hadn't even come back from her own time yet."

"I'm aware of that," Koga stated. "However, I am more than sure that she did see two people that _looked _like us." 

"Ah yes, hadn't Kikyo already tried to diguise herself as Kagome just recently?" Miroku stated. 

"She had," Koga replied, recalling the disgusting event. "Did that sister of Valdrianth stated they were shape shifters?"

"Hai, she did," Miroku agreed. "And being that Jarra is the same breed as they are it would seem that shifting himself to look like you would not be a problem."

Koga snorted. "He wanted Val to purge. He knew that she would kill herself from it." He looked away. "I still don't know why he's so determined to kill her though. Frankly, I know Val doesn't know either."

"Ah, but I'm pretty sure that her kin do."

"There's no question about that." He looked up at the monk. "Next time either one of them show their faces, they better expect a hell a lot of questions from me." 

Inside the cave Sango placed the stuff near Val's bed. 

"Sango-chan?"

Sango gave a small gasp as she heard Val's voice. "I'm sorry, Val. I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't," she replied meekly. "Koga woke me up when he went outside." She looked at bag. "What's that?"

"Some medicines, clothing, and bandages," Sango replied. "Kagome sent them. She's been awfully worries about you."

Valdrianth strained herself to sit up. "Uh, are you sure it's okay to do that?"

"I'm just sitting up," Val replied. She looked at Sango. Her eyes were still grey in color. This shocked Sango. The raptor girl had always had such piercing blue eyes. "Sango, I want you to tell me what happened. Everything, because Koga doesn't want to. But I have the right to know it all, everything."

"Eh?" Sango blinked a few times and looked away. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I can handle it."

The men were still outside talking and discussing how to find Jarra when Sango walked back out of the cave. "Val's awake," she stated. 

Miroku nodded. "Well then, I guess we better be on our way then."

"Send my thanks t Kagome, will ya?"

"We certainly will."

The two made their leave and Koga went into the cave again. He saw Valdrianth sitting up. She was staring at her hand with her grey eyes.

"Val? You okay?"

She looked up at him as he walked towards her. "I really did become a monster."

Koga stopped in his tracks. "You made Sango tell you?"

"Well, you certainly weren't," she snapped. It sounded like Val when she did that. "I killed people. With these hands I killed innocent lives. I became the monster that my village was afraid of."

"You're not a monster, Val."

"Well, right now I certainly don't look like one. I look as human as I'll ever be." She looked at him. "But just because I look like something doesn't me I am. I am far from being human. No human could do what I did. I don't even think you could kill at that extent."

"Val. . . ."

"My family," she looked up at him. "They came."

"Yea, they did."

She smiled. "Will they come back?"

"I don't know," he replied. 

"It's okay if they don't," she stated. "I'm gonna be okay."

She laid back down in her furs. She closed her eyes but didn't fall asleep. She wasn't. Not with the crazy idea running through her head. 

Jarra had awoken. He wasn't in the forest and bitter cold anymore. He was in a house with a fire near. He sat up and looked around. Someone had tended to his leg and the other wounds that had been inflicted on him.

That woman he saw. Could she of. . . .?

A rustling sound caught his ear to the left. He tensed up and hissed it's way.

"Oh, you're awake." I was the woman. She looked quite young. "Please keep it down. If the elders find out you are here they'd be sure to slaughter you."

She knelt beside him and handed him a dish with meat in it. "I didn't know how you wanted it. So it's medium done."

Jarra looked up at her then down at the meat. His eyes drifted away from her. "You shouldn't have done something so foolish such as aid me, girl. What if I would've killed you?"

"You didn't look to thrilled about killing anyone at the moment," she replied. "Besides it's not like me to leave anyone just lying there hurt and dying."

"I would've lived," he snorted. "Do you honestly think that my body is as fragile as yours that I couldn't get my would healed or withstand the cold." 

"You didn't look like it," she replied. "The wounds were days old. Any demon I'd known would've healed it within hours."

"And how many demons do you know?" he questioned. \

"Well...none, actually."

He looked away again. He brought his hand to his heart. He still felt that pesky bird lying there. Just waiting for a thought of those raptor's deaths to come forth into his mind. 

"You don't have to eat it if you don't want it." She stood up. "I'm going back to the village. I think you can manage to keep the fire going, oh terrifying demon." 

He shot a glare at her with his blood red eyes. She didn't seem to flinch. This girl really was not afraid of him. There was almost a twinkle of humor in her eyes. "Name. What is your name?" 

"Sayo," she replied. "My name is Sayo."

She turned to leave him. "Well, aren't you going to ask me my name?!" he demanded. 

Sayo turned around with a scolded look on her face. "I told you to keep your voice down." She wrinkled her nose and gave him a little. "Hmp."

He just sat there waiting.

The expression left her face. "Alright, what's your name?"

"Jarra," he replied, lying back down and grabbing the plate of meat then placing it on his stomach and shoveling the scraps in his mouth.

"Jarra. . . ." She turned again and walked out of the hut. "Father better not find out that I'm hiding a raptor demon."


	17. This Was My Home

Chapter 17

Valdrianth's eyes opened. She sat up and looked to the side. Koga was sleeping. However, she had to make sure he was sleeping soundly. She held her own breath so she could hear his. 

She knew what he breathed like whenever he slept. She listen for a moment. Yes, he was asleep. From the sound of his breathing it wouldn't seem he'd wake up until late morning. That gave her plenty of time. 

Val sat up and went to the things that Sango had brought her. She was in surprise that her leg were a little shaky. However, after she moved around a little more she found that they were gaining their strength back. She sighed in relief. She was realizing that she wasn't as bad off as everyone thought she was. It would be good for her to go for a walk. 

And being that she smelled human. Not too many demons would pay mind to her. Did she smell human? Didn't matter. She did know however that it was cold. Ah, they remembered traveling winter clothing. 

Val pulled out a black hooded cloak. It was nice, long, and warm. She dressed in it over her normal clothing. It was also large enough to hide her body incase it decided it wanted to change back suddenly. Then she came to realize. She had no shoes. Her feet were usually large and wide, making it simple to walk on top of know. Now they were quite small "human" feet. 

She dug some more in the bad. Until, she found some boots. Boots from the Kagome's time she realized. They were made out of what looked like the bark of a rubber tree outside and inside seemed to be coated what felt like wool. These would keep her feet both warm and dry. Good. She put them on. 

She walked to the edge of the cave and paused. She then listened on last time to Koga's breathing to make sure he was asleep. He was. Once she was certain she left the cave into the cold air. She shivered and put the hood on her head. It was a good thing that the village wasn't far from the den. She always made sure that she stayed close to the village. Just in case she was needed to ward off some demon that went too close. Or....or just in case she had an opportunity to visit it again as a human. 

Valdrianth didn't find it as difficult as she thought it would be to make it to the village. She knew the way after all. The wind had died down so she decided to take her hood off as she walked into the village. 

She looked around curiously. She recognized many people. The adults of her stay were elderly. The children she grew up with were adults now. And there were children she's never seen before. The children of her generation. 

Val wandered if anyone would recognize her? It's been over 15 years now sense she's been there. She had grown into an adult as well, but once she hit 18 years she seemed to stop aging. _It's because you're not human_, she reminded herself. Hopefully no one would recognize her, just yet. 

She made her way down the familiar street to a familiar home. It seemed quiet. It was different from when she had left. Tetsuo would always be outside with his friends playing on the porch. But, there were no more young children on the porch. However, she noticed on the clothes line that there were clothing meant to fit a young girl. Perhaps around 16 or 17 years of age. She had no doubt in her mind that her father had children with his second wife. 

She stood there awhile looking around the at the outside of the home. When the sound of a sliding door caught her ear. She turned and saw it was the shed door. The place where Shiro would do his carpenter works. 

The middle aged man stood there staring. He could not make out the figure standing in front of his home at first. "Can I help you?" he questioned as he began to walk over.

"Eh?" Val lowered her head. He didn't even recognize her. 

Shiro made his way towards her and stopped when he finially noticed. It was by chance when he saw the glimmer of blue in her eyes. They weren't as blue as he remember, but it was that same blue none the less. "Val?" 

Valdrianth looked up. "Koonchi-wa, Otousan," she bowed her head in respect. "I have come to visit." 

Koga shifted in his sleep. He wrinkled his nose whenever the cold wing blew into the gave and across his face. He roused and gave a huge yawn and stretch. It was quite cold and he needed to build a fire and perhaps get something to eat for he and Val. She needed to eat something so that she could gain back her strength. 

Wait, something was missing. Val!

Koga jumped to his feet. Where was she?! Where was she?! He was in a frantic. Was is Jarra? Did Jarra come here? No, no, he would've smelt him from over a hundred miles away. 

He looked over and saw that some of the things Kagome had sent were missing. Val took off on her own. She took off on her own. 

Koga felt his heart sadden some. Did she still hold a grudge against him, for reasons he did nothing to accomplish? He walked outside. It didn't matter. She was still weak, and these forest were never safe. Demon were everywhere. 

He rushed on his feet to the man caves. His lazy pack was still sleeping. "Everyone wake up!" He yelled. 

Everyone did, and in the process bumped there head into something.

"Koga?" Ginta questioned. "What's wrong?"

"Val is missing!" he stated. " I want everyone on there feet and scouting this entire forest for her. I don't care if you have to go all the way to Kyoto to find her! Get moving now!" He took back off on his feet. She had to be found. 

"Hey Inu Yasha."

Inu Yasha opened his eyes. He was napping on his favorite tree. That was Kagome's voice that he had heard. He blinked himself away a few times and looked down. She smiled up at him.

"Uh, hey," he replied. "What's up."

"Well, I brought you some ramen for whenever you're hungry," she replied. "I know we've all had a rough past few days. And, I thought that you could use some."

"Hmm," his nose and ears twitched. "I'm not too hungry right now. Though, make sure no one else eats it. I definitely will want some when I'm hungry."

Kagome smiled again. "Alright. Eh?!"

"What?"

"Two jewel shards," she stated. "Coming fast."

"It's Koga." _What did he want right now? Wasn't he busy helping Val out?_

Koga emerged from the forest and stopped right under Inu Yasha's tree. He was panting hard trying to catch his breath. He was trying to speak, but his franticness was preventing him to do so.

"Koga, what's wrong?" Kagome questioned.

"Val. . .have you seen Val?"

"She's not with you?" Inu Yasha questioned.

"No! I woke up this morning and she was gone!"

"Koga, calm down," Kagome said. "Now, think, she couldn't have gone far could she? Not in her condition."

"I can't find her anywhere near the caves!" he roared. "I have the whole pack looking for her. No once can find her!"

Inu Yasha jumped down. "We'll help look for her," he stated. "But think. What villages are nearest to the den?"

"Village, why in hell would she. . . . . " Koga stopped. "Village. The village she grew up in."

"Not might be a good place to start next," Kagome replied. 

"I'm going there! You two catch up!" He took off running. 

Inu Yasha blinked. "I don't think that I've ever seen him so frantic in my life."

"Well, he loves her, Inu Yasha," Kagome replied. "He's finally realized that. Now, I suppose Val has to contemplate on how her feelings are. She's gone through a lot."

Inu Yasha stooped down. "C'mon, let's make sure he gets there without doing something stupid."

Kagome smiled and climbed on Inu Yasha's back. 

Shiro handed Valdrianth a cup of tea. "I'm so glad you've made it back home Val. I've been so worried about you after the night that you left."

Val looked up at him. "It's not like I had a choice."

"Understand, I couldn't do anything," he said. "If I could I would have."

"I know you would've," she said. 

Shiro smiled. "My, you've definitely grown up. Though you don't look as old as the others your age."

"Well," she sighed. "That's the advantage of being inhuman I suppose."

His smiled slightly faded. 

She sighed again. "I've been staying with the Wolf Demon Tribe." She looked up at him. "I never told you this, but I met one when I was a child. A young wolf cub named Koga. He took me in."

"Koga?" he questioned. "The leader of the wolf demons? You've been acquainted with that beast?"

"He's not a beast," she said calmly. 

"There was a tribe that was slaughtered by his wolves not too long ago. Last spring I believe. The survivors claimed Koga was there. He was in hunt of a jewel shard of the Shikon no Tama."

"Well, he can be reckless," she stated. "And very forgetful. Though sense then, we've been through a lot. He's humbled down some. Still quite forgetful though."

"Has he done anything to you?" Shiro questioned. "Hurt you in any kind of way?"

Val began to laughed. "I don't think he could even if he tried. Even with the jewel shards in his legs." She laughed some more. "This one time when were still young, him, Ginta, Hakkaku and I were playing hide and seek, I know it was quite child-like, but quite fun. And, Koga suddenly pounced me from behind and I grabbed his shoulders and body slammed and pinned him down in the dirt. We stayed there for an hour wrestling in the dirt. It was quite fun."

Shiro blinked a few times in amazement. His daughter has certainly lost her humbleness about her. There was a fire in her eyes, there was also pain there as well. "Then may I ask were those wounds on your arms came from? And everywhere else on your body."

"Eh?" She was taken back some. "Koga-sama didn't do it. There was. . . .a battle. A battle between this horrible demon. And, the demon gave them to me. Koga-sama, and Inu Yasha saved me. And, Kagome-chan, and Sango-chan, and Miroku-san. They all saved me. And helped me."

She hugged her body. 

"Ah, I have something for you!"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Wait here, I'll get it for you." He got up and went to the closest and opened it. He dug around a bit until he pulled out a folded kimono. 

"That was Kaasan's," Val realized. 

"Yes, it is." He handed it to her. "She wanted you to where that on your wedding day. I know that day, never came, Val, but it's entrusted to you, whether you choose to marry or not."

Valdrianth smiled and held it close to her. "Arigatou." 

----------------

Author's Notes

Wow I finally updated! I know it's been so long people. School has just been consuming every part of my life right now!!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	18. Family

Chapter 18

"You're leaving already?" Shiro questioned, walking out the house with Valdrianth.

"Yes," Val replied. "I sort of left Koga-sama without telling him. He was sort of asleep when I left. If he wakes up and I'm not there, he'll become frantic, and do something stupid like sent the whole wolf pack after me." 

Shiro looked at his adopted daughter with concern. 

"Please give my regards to Tetsuo, Otousan," she smiled. "I'm only sorry that I couldn't spend enough time to see him as well." She gave a bow to turn. "Eh?"

The middle aged woman had a shocked look on her face. She could've sworn that monster would've died in the wilderness. But, no. There she was. There was that beast that her husband dare still call his daughter. The beast that the demons sent as a curse to such a prosperous village. 

"Ah, Ayumi-sama," Valdrianth bowed. "I was just on my way out. I'm sorry you and I didn't get a chance to spend more time with each other. Perhaps in the future, I'll come again. I still have to see how Tetsuo is doing."

Ayumi narrowed her eyes. "How dare you come back here," she stated. "The last thing we need is a demon like you."

Val smiled. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, Ayumi-sama, but I'm not a youkai. I'm as mortal as you or Otousan." 

Ayumi pointed her finger in rage. "Don't you dare call him your father, you monster. You have right, you monster. I bet it was you that slaughtered the neighboring village a few days ago wasn't it?!"

"Eh?" Valdrianth froze and her eyes widened. She, she did slaughter those people. She looked down at her hands. "Perhaps it wasn't good idea to come here after all. You're right, I do have no right." She turned around and handed the kimono to Shiro. "Here, Shiro-san. I do not deserve this. Give to someone else. Someone who is worthy to call your daughter. This old raptor isn't." She smiled at him and began to walk off. 

"Val!" Shiro called after her. "Wait Val!" 

She walked a few steps until she stood side by side to Ayumi. "It's your fault," she growled at her. "And you're lucky today, that I am in no condition to fight. Because if I was, you would truely see the kind of monster that I am." She began to walk forward. 

Just then a young girl walked into view. "Hmm? Oh, Konichiwa. Are a friend of. . .. . ?"

"Sayo! Get away from her! She a demon Sayo!" Ayumi cried in fear. 

"Youkai?" Sayo looked up at Val. She certainly didn't look like one. Her facial featured were so soft and her eyes were a greyish blues, and so peaceful. How could someone like this be a demon. Now that she though about it, those features, with the exception of the eye color reminded her a lot of the youkai she found in the woods. Speaking of which, she had to make sure he had something to eat tonight. 

Val looked at the girl a moment. This must've been Shiro and Ayumi's daughter. Tetsuo's younger sister. She saw no fear in the girl's eyes what so ever. Has, this girl seen a youkai before? Even without her raptor form visible, anyone who knew of Valdrianth would know she wasn't human. If the children that weren't born at the time would no. This girl just wasn't afraid. 

Valdrianth looked over her shoulder. "You should learn from your daughter, Ayumi. She isn't afraid. She isn't stupid either."

"Val!" Shiro scolded has he did when she was a child. But, she wasn't a child anymore. 

Valdrianth began to walk on into the village streets. She looked to the sound of running feet. The priest and samurai. "Ayumi has a big mouth." She also decided that it wasn't the time to linger either. Val took to her feet. Oh, but her legs ached so much. She found her self merely walking fast, let alone running. 

The everything seemed to stop when the sight of a tornado came hurling into the village. "Eh?! Koga-sama?!"

He stopped in front of her. "Just what the hell do you think you were doing?!" His breath was heavy as if he had been running for hours to come. "You are in no condition to be going around, parading into villages miles away from home, through a demon infest forest, in the middle of winter!"

Val lowered her head, unable to look at him. 

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?!"

"Gomen-sei," she apologized. "I-I just wanted to see, Koga-sama."

Koga's breath steadied and he gained a softer look. Knowing that she was alright made him feel a whole lot better. "If you wanted to see your family so much so soon, all you had to do was tell. I would've brought you here."

"Arigatou," she said. "I know you would've. But, it doesn't matter anymore. They're not my family. How can I say that they are? How can I say that any human is my family after what I did? I have no right. I have not family."

"Now, don't start that Val," she scolded. "I am your family. I'm your mate Val, and you're mine. We're a family. You and me, and Ginta, and Hakkaku. We're a family. That's all we need." 

A whimper escaped her mouth as she could feel herself begin to cry. She leaned forward on her wolf prince's chest and cried against him. "Take me home."

Shiro looked on at Val and the wolf demon, Koga. He never seen such a serene look on a wolf demon's face before, or any demon's face before. He was happy. His adopted, ugly, beautiful daughter wasn't alone. That was all that he needed to be assured of. 

Koga looked up at the gathering villagers surrounding them. They didn't look to happy. "Oi, I think we better leave. I don't want to have to hurt the humans."

Val stood up strait. "No you don't." She popped her shoulders and her neck. "But I do want to play with them some, Koga-sama." She turned around. 

"Val?"

Val gritted her teeth and clenched her fist together. All she needed to do was remember. She needed to remember how her anger made her emotions tie to her power. It was this power she could use to transform. She could do it, she was strong enough. 

Koga watched her from a moment, he knew what she was trying to do. It was good for the villagers. They should see it anyway. He wanted them to know just how powerful, how awesome, how beautiful his raptor was. 

"Eh?!" Then suddenly a smell caught his nose. She looked around furiously. "Val! I smell him!"

"Enn?" Val stopped and turned around. "Smell, who?"

"Jarra! I smell that bastard, Jarra!" he growled. 

_Jarra?_ "Are you sure? It's not me is it? I was about to transform, we have a similar smell."

"No!" he spat. "I know that smell from anywhere. It smells worse than that of even Naraku's."

Val looked around. Jarra could take many forms, she knew that. She also knew it was her ability as well. However, no matter how many forms taken, the eye color never changed. All she had to do was look for those red eyes among the people." 

Sayo stepped back from behind her parents. _They're after Jarra?_ She looked at them. _They must be the ones who hurt him. _She turned around and started running. 

"Sayo!" Shiro turned and called after her.

Sayo didn't pay attention. A wolf demon's sent was good. If the wind was right the youkai would find Jarra. She could tell by the look in his eyes he that he wanted to kill Jarra. She had to warn him!

She made it to the hut. He must be inside, good she was in. . . . . . 

Suddenly a tornado came flying by and ended up in front of her. "Oi, girl!" Koga walked to her. "Where are you going? And why does your scent carry that of that damn raptor?!" He glared down at her. 

Sayo became stiff and started to shake she then became firm and stood her ground. She narrowed her eyes. She wasn't going to let her scare him. She wasn't going to run. 

"Oi," Koga noticed. "Why aren't you running?"

"I was told never to run from anything immortal," she stated. "It would only attract there attention."

Koga was taken back suddenly by her words. He knew those words. They were the same words that Val ever spoke to him when they were both small. He looked down at the girl. Her brown her were full of determination. She wasn't going to let up even if he attacked. This girl, this young child, she was brave. He couldn't force someone this brave into anything. 

"You shouldn't be protecting him you know," Koga said. "Jarra is evil."

Sayo didn't back down. She continued standing her ground. 

Koga narrowed his eyes. If you're going to protect him, you better make sure I never catch his scent ever. If I do, he is dead. The tornado formed and the wolf took off. 

Sayo quickly ran to and into the hut. "Jarra! Heh?" She looked around. But, he was gone. The raptor youkai she had been nursing was gone. 

Sayo lower her head in disappointment. She at least wanted to greet him farewell. 

"I didn't want him to catch my scent."

"Enn?!" She turned around and he limped inside. 

"I knew he was there, I knew they were both there," he stated, mostly to himself. "I had to make sure he didn't smell me. So I went downwind of him and into a tree." He sat down against the wall. 

"Jarra, why does he want to kill you so bad?"

Jarra laughed. "Why wouldn't he?" He looked at her. "Listen, girl, Sayo. He was right. You shouldn't be protecting me. You shouldn't be taking care of me while I can't. I am evil."

"Perhaps I shouldn't," she replied. "But I am anyway."

"Enn?"

"Besides, what makes him anymore evil than you are?" she questioned. "The two of you are both youkai, demons. Ya'll both want to kill each other. Both of your lives are based around who to kill. What makes him any different? What gives him the right to judge?"

Jarra didn't answer her. He just continued staring Sayo. This young girl, who barely finished her childhood, the things she said to him, they made sense. They made him think. Feh, it didn't matter. As soon as he healed up, he'd being going back anywhere. There was no use for him staying in this time if he couldn't do what he wanted to do. There was no reason to stay. He'd be tempted anyway, and even if he was succeed this time around, he would die while doing it. He wasn't ready to die. He was a coward. He knew he was, so it didn't bother him when people told him that. He just wasn't ready to die. 

_However. . . ._

She eyes narrowed and his expression angry from his thoughts. There was still that woman Kikyo. She left him for dead, that she did. After all he did for her. He left her for dead. He would have to make sure that _she_ would pay for betraying him. And the little beast in his heart did not object to that thought. 

"Jarra?" Sayo questioned. She grew worried over the look she saw on his face. 

"Enn," he snorted. "You should go back to the village now. The villagers would worry about you and look for you. Then they would find me here, and I would blame it on you."

She nodded. "I'll be back later tonight with something to eat." She left the hut leaving the raptor to ponder in his new plot for revenge. He paused for a moment though. _She's right though. My life revolves around whom I should kill next_. He looked out the window with close to saddened eyes. It was snowing again. 

Val was waiting for Koga not far from outside of the village. 

"Did you find him?" she questioned with a look of concernment on her face. 

"Ie," Koga replied and twitched his nose as a snow flake touched it. "All the snow in the air. I couldn't pin point him. Besides, I left you suddenly in that village. Who knows what they would've done to you."

"Well, I don't think they would've tried anything with the Prince of Ookami Youkai as my mate." He looked and smiled up at him. 

She smiled softly back. It was good to see her coming back to normal. She only needed to get that spunk she had before back. _However_. . . . .

He looked at her in her eyes. They were still grayish in color. However, there was still that wound. It wasn't the physical wounds. Those were healing fast. It was a soulful wound. A wound he didn't believe that was caused by the sight of the fake Kikyo and himself. But, just from the transformation by itself the wound had formed. This wound, it might never heal, and deep down in his own soul he knew that his Val would never be the same that she was. 


	19. The Beads the Binds Us

Chapter 19 

Kagome went to her window and opened. 

_It's already spring. _

She leaned against her window seal and took in the fresh air. In just a few more months summer would be around the corner as well. In just a few more month it would be 1 year after she met Valdrianth, and two years sense she's met Inu Yasha. Time sure does fly by fast. Two years. . . .

She looked over at the jewel shards on her desk. _Two years and we still haven't collected all the jewels shards. Two years and Naraku still isn't found. He's still alive. _

She shook in the fresh air again. She shouldn't be thinking like that. She needed the fresh air. She just wanted to stay in the peaceful moment a little bit longer. 

"Geh! BAKA NEKO!" 

"Enn. . ." Kagome sweat dropped. It was Inu Yasha. She knew it wouldn't last long. She knew it wasn't long either before Buyou bit him good either. She went downstairs. Yes he did bite the hanyou, but despite that, he still didn't leave the cat alone. 

"Inu Yasha."

"Enn?" Inu Yasha paused. 

"Osawari!"

Inu Yasha slammed into the ground. 

". .. . . .geh.....geh. . . .why?"

"Leave me cat alone," she stated with her hands on her hips. 

_Two years of osawri. . . ._

She paused for a second. The beads around his neck with the binding smell had been there for two years now. Only she had the power to take them off. She had thought about taking them off. In fact she thought about when she woke up this morning. However, the thoughts disappeared when he started to tease Buyou agian.

Inu Yasha recovered and growled at her. "What's taking you so long anyway? You should've taken that test two days ago."

"I did," she replied. "It's just I wanted to stay here a few more days _without_ having to worry about a test." They glared at each other. "I'm over there _all_ the time. Besides it's not like we have any clues about Naraku anyway, and Val is better, and her and Kouga seem just fine together, don't they?"

Inu Yasha lifted an eyebrow at her. "Are you jealous?"

"Enn? Nani?"

"Of Valdrianth. Now, that Koga won't be coming around flirting with you any more," he stated. "Are you jealous he's got her now?"

"Enn?!" She was taken back. "I am not jealous! Osawari! Osawari! Osawari! Osawari! Osawari! Osawari! Osawari! Osawari! Osawari! Osawari! Osawari! OSAWARI! BAKA INU!" She stormed off leaving Inu Yasha in the whole in her kitchen floor.

"enn. . . . .why?. . . .. "

_The stupid dog! He's one to talk! And besides I am not jealous the fact that Koga won't come around like he used to. He was just a friend anyway. He and Valdrianth belong together. _She stooped and drifted off in thought. _However, in a sense I am jealous. Jealous because they have each other. Koga was able to open his eyes and finally see what was right in front of him. Inu Yasha on the other hand. Sense that time he heard the conversation between Val and I he hadn't changed sense. I did promise to stay with him, and I did promise to wait for him. But, it'd be nice to have something to remind me why I'm waiting. Something to show me that I'm waiting on something real and not just false hope._

She heard rapid foot steps coming down the hall way. It was obvious that Inu Yasha had recovered for her sit fit. However, now that she thought about it, she wouldn't want to show affection to someone who'd slam her into the ground every time they had a stupid conversation. 

"Hey, what the hell was that far?! All I did was ask a . . . . enn?" Kagome had turned to him. Her eyes were hidden under her bangs. Which means the forming tears were hidden as well.

"Inu Yasha, gomen-ne, demo. . . .just one more time."

"Enn?"

"Osawari."

He fell into the floor. He growled with his face in the floor. She was really getting on her nerves today. If he didn't have these stupid bead around his neck.. . . . .

"Enn?"

He felt her hands on his shoulders. They traced up to his neck and held the beads around his neck. He looked looked up at her. "Kagome?"

She gave a sniff and lifted the beads from around his head. She sat back from him and held the beads to her chest. 

Inu Yasha wasn't sure how to react. What was she thinking? Without those beads there was no more bind. There was no more spell. He sat up and looked up at her in confusion. 

"There," she said. "You don't have to be bonded any more. I was ever osawari you again."

Inu Yasha blinked a few times. He then narrowed his eyes. "Grr, Kagome, put them back on!" 

"Enn?" Kagome looked up at him. 

"Hurry up and put them on before I changed my mind!"

"I. . . I though you hated these beads."

"Feh, I do," he snorted. "I hate what they do to me. When you say 'osawari.'" His expression softened. "But Kagome, I don't want the bind. . .the bond it's given us. So, put it back on." He bowed his head down so she would see his eyebrows twitching and the blush that spread against his cheeks. "Until, you don't have to wait anymore Kagome, I need to have those beads."

Kagome clutched the beads in her hands. He was talking about her waiting for him to put Kikyo's soul to rest. Though he as procrastinated to do so, or to even mention it, he had promised to do it. And she, she promised to wait. She nodded and put the beads back around his neck. 

Inu Yasha looked up at her. "Arigatou." He turned his face away. He had the chance to have them off forever, he knew if he ever asked for it, she's never comply. However, he didn't ask. She just out of the blue decided to do it. "Why?" he questioned. 

"Well," she choked. "I figured that you really didn't want to show affection towards anyone who would be smashing you into the ground every time they got angry."

"You do over react sometimes," he stated. "But for the most part, it does hold me accountable for some things. And, it's prevented me from doing some of the things I would do that weren't exactly good. And I do owe it to the spell for saving my life now and then. Those times where I was too reckless and you knew that. It's one of your ways to protect me." He watched her for a moment. Watching how she would react. "But, like I said there are times when you overreact."

"Like just now. . . ." her eyes trailed off. "Gomen, I shouldn't have done that. It was just a question. A question that I never answered." 

He didn't say anything, if he did, he might get sat. 

"I'm not jealous of Val," she stated. "I'm jealous of them. They're together. They're happy together. Koga opened his eyes and was able to see what was right in front of his nose the whole time. I. . .I did promise I'd wait, Inu Yasha, but I didn't promise I'd wait forever. Sometimes, I just need a reminded that I'm not waiting on false hope."

Inu Yasha stood up. 

"Enn?" She blinked a few times as he turned around. He wasn't going to reply to that? Wasn't he going to say or do anything? She lowered her head and looked away. 

"We shouldn't talk about this in your hall," he stated. "Too many ears in this house. C'mon, let's go outside." 

She looked up at him and stood up. They walked over to the God Tree and Inu Yasha stoop down. "Enn."

She climbed on his back and he jumped up the to highest branch that was sturdy enough for the too of them. "Why up here?" she questioned. 

"Because, I wanted some privacy when I reminded you," he stated. It was milliseconds later when he pulled her into his embrace and kissed her. Kagome was a little take back a first, but didn't complain. She simply fell into his embrace and replied to his lips. 

They eventually parted for air. "Arigatou," she thanked him. 

"No," he replied as she turns and leaned her back against his chest. He put his arms around her. "Thank you, Kagome." 

~ ^ - ^ ~ 

"Oi!" Ginta was running towards the den. "Koga!"

"Oi, nani?" Koga questioned him. 

"I was at the mountain's top," he replied. "I saw a pack of white wolves coming this way. A few youkai were with them too. Including. . . ."

Koga sweat dropped. "Kami. . . . Ayame."

Hakkaku looked at him. "Ayame? Do you think she's coming again about the marriage thing again, Koga?"

Koga folded his arms across his chest, his eye brows were twitching. "What else would she be here for." _Kuso_, _how am I gonna explain this to the Northern Tribe? That old wolf and Ayame still want to join with them and lead all of the clans. _He looked around his empty den. _I am in no right to lead one clan let alone all of them. How can I protect them all if I can't protect just one? Some Prince of Wolves I am. _

------------------------

Hey, I had to add some Kagome and Inu Yasha fluff in there. It just wouldn't be a fic without it. I also set the ending up for the next chapter. 

To my most faithful reviewer, Sam. As you can see, I already knew of Ayame. In fact she is a really good character, even if she was never in the manga. I have the episodes with her in them. Yes, Addy has just got seasons 3 and 4 of Inu Yasha in Japanese. So many Kouga episodes as well. 

Merf....I'm getting into the habit of spelling Koga, Kouga. Though they are both correct, I started with Koga so I want to be consistent. But, if once in a while you see the other spelling pay no mind to it. 


	20. Ayame

Chapter 20 

Val came out of the cave. She noticed the three wolves conversing about something. 

"Oi, what you guys are talking about."

"Ayame and some of the rest of the northern tribe are on their way here," Ginta replied. 

"Ayame?" Val blinked a few times and a smile went across her face. "Really? She's really coming? That's great! It'll be good to see another woman around here!"

Koga sweat dropped and sighed. Val and Ayame always got alone so well in the past. Val used to sit for Ayame when she was younger. When Ayame came the last time, profession that he had to keep his "promise" to marry her and Val wouldn't shut up with each other. They nearly yapped his ears off. "Do you think you and Ayame would get along the same when she finds out that you're my mate."

"Oh, that's true. I hadn't thought about that."

Hakkaku laughed. "I think Koga's forgetfulness is rubbing off on you, sis."

Koga shot him daggers. "Speaking of which, Val, how are you feeling?"

"Enn? Oh, very well, thanks to you Koga," she said. She held up her completely healed arms. "All better."

"You know that's not what I meant," he stated, holding his arms across his chest. 

Val smiled and a small blush went across her face. "I don't know, why don't you see for yourself?" She sat down next to him. Koga first felt with his hand, then sniffed with his nose. The scent was there and it was strong. He then pressed his ear against Val's stomach and listened. The sound of a heart beat, no two heart beats echoed in his ears. He smiled and looked back up at her. 

"I do believe everything is fine."

Val smiled at him, feeling extremely happy inside. 

"That'll be something having two pups around," Ginta said. 

"Hai," Hakkaku agreed. "It'll definitely give some life back to this place."

"Hey, maybe if we're lucky, Ayame will choose one of us as her mate sense Koga can't be," Ginta complied. He looked up at the sky with a dreamy blush on his face. "Then there will be more pups."

"I think is shows more than ever that Ginta always had a crush on her," Val whispered. "They _are_ the same age afterall." 

Hakkaku and Koga nodded a few times in agreement. 

"I remember this one time he tried to give Ayame a pretty water lily as a gift," Hakkaku whispered back. "But she turned him down, saying that Koga-sama had already promised to marry her. Not long after, she left with the rest of the Northern tribe to the mountains in the north." 

Val and Koga both nodded a few times in agreement. 

"And now with me no longer his rival," Koga whispered. "Ginta wouldn't fear revealing his true feelings to her anymore. For I do believe he was more afraid of me than of her rejecting him. But, now, he's free to make his moves."

Hakkaku and Val nodded in agreement.

"I think we cheer him on," Val stated. "Let's encourage him to do his best once Ayame hears the news."

The two male wolves nodded at her in agreement. 

"Whoo hoo! Go Ginta! You get him you bad doggy!" Val cheered. "We know you can do it! VIVA! With me you guys. VIVA!"

"VIVA!"

"VIVA!"

"VIVA!"

"VIVA!"

Ginta sweat dropped as he watched his comrades do the weird little cheer. He gave a sweat drop. _Why are they doing this? But most of all what _are_ doing?! _

It wasn't long before a small whirlwind, followed by a pack of white wolves game hurling down the mountain pass. 

"Okay, everyone, brace yourselves," Val warned. "And Koga, don't be too harsh on her"

"I should be telling you that," he snickered. 

The whirl wind ended up in front of the 'pack' and the red-headed wolf girl appeared. "Koga-kun!" she gleed. 

"Oi!" Koga smiled. "And what brings the Northern pack to my lands now?"

Ayame walked over to them. She had two other companions with her, and red-headed male companion and a white haired female companion. "We heard about your tribe's loose," she stated sadly. "Ojiisan has been worried." She looked around. "Are you all that's left."

Koga nodded. "Actually about a 2 dozen of the tribe survived the attack." he replied. "But they decided to go and join up with the other packs. I don't blame them, it seems my jewel shards were more of a burden to his pack than a blessing like we thought."

"So why did you stay?" the male companion asked. 

Koga lifted his eyebrow at him. Even if he didn't necessarily had a pack anymore. didn't change the fact that he was the prince of the wolf clan. 

"Oh, gomen, Koga-kun," Ayame apologized. "These are my companions, Ara," she motioned to the female, "and Yukoni." 

Koga nodded and looked back at Yukoni. "Because, this is _my_ home," he stated firmly. "And I stay where my home is. Those who want to leave can leave and those who want to stay here with me, can stay. If pack members leave, then I'll use what I have to keep the pack going."

"There are no females," Yukoni pointed out. "How to you expect to have a pack grow if there are no females to make pups?" 

Valdrianth cleared her throat and stood up to her full height. Her tail gave a twitch. Yukoni narrowed his eyes at her. He heard from the elders that there was a strange female demon of some sort that Koga has taken in at his youth. They also warned Yukoni to make sure she wasn't too accustomed to the kindness, that she thought she was a wolf herself. Especially, towards the young prince.

Koga stood up. If anything he didn't want to have this "guest" upset Val. "Val, why don't you go inside?" he offered. 

"How about I don't?" she replied. 

Koga sweat dropped. There went his planned. He just hope she didn't do anything to hurt herself. Then again, Val wasn't that stupid. 

"Actually," Ayame said, still oblivious to what was going on. "Ojiisan was concerned about that very much. He has offered for any of your tribes mateless males and females to come over to our tribe and pick suitable mates."

"Really?" Ginta and Hakkaku perked up.

"Koga, could we?" Hakkaku questioned. 

"Of course you can," Koga replied. "It's very gracious of Ojiisan Ookami to so such a helpful deed." 

Ayame smiled in happiness. 

Koga sighed. "Ayame."

"Hai?" she questioned in happiness. 

"I will not be going, I don't need to choose a mate."

"Of course you don't Koga-kun!" she gleed. "I am to be your bride after all!"

Koga winced at her happiness. The poor kid. This was going to hurt her so much. "Gomen, Ayame." He shook his head. "I can't have you as my bride. I've already mated."

"Enn. . . . .?"

Ara and Yukoni looked at each other. 

"It isn't Kagome is it?" Ayame sniffled. 

"Ie," he replied. "It isn't."

Ayame drooped in sadness. She wanted to cry. "Who then?" She lifted her head and looked around, twitching her noise. The picked up the scent and looked towards Val's way. "Val-neesan."

Val nodded. 

"Oh." Ayame looked up at Koga. "I was getting a little worried about that Koga-kun. I almost thought you would've chosen a human mate."

Koga almost fell over. "Y-you're not mad?"

"Well," she smiled softly, looking down. "Not really mad, a little sad though. However, I remember when Neesan first came to the tribe. When you first brought her there. You were also so protective of her. You made sure she was always in you sight, and that no one else would ever, ever touch her." She looked back up at Koga. "Those _are_ early signs of bonding. The kind of bonding that lead to when it comes time to choose your right mate. I already saw this, but because I was a child then, and in ways I still am, because of that, I chose to ignore it."

"Ayame, thank you for understanding," Koga said. 

Ayame's eyes grew big and happy. "So can I pup sit?"

"Enn. . . " Koga and Val sweat dropped. 

Yukoni stepped forward. "I for one am not okay with his arrangement."

Koga's face grew serious and narrowed his eyes at the bulky male. 

"Being the Prince you should know our customs, Koga," he growled. "And, you know are customs prohibit interbreeding with _anything_ other than another wolf. These rule pertain especially to your royal blood, for it would be your first born son that takes on your heritage as Lord."

Koga folded his arms across his chest. "Rules or no rules, prince or no prince, I choose who I want. My choice was Valdrianth, not because she was or wasn't wolf, but because it was a choice of hearts and love. And, my pups, _our_ pups, will inherit my title. They will take on my duties and lead _my_ pack."

"Duties that you refuse to carry out yourself," Yukoni snarled. 

Val stepped forward. "Excuse you," she stated. "But, who are _you_ to tell Koga what his duties are. Who are you to judge, and who invited you to our home? If you want to keep standing on this soil, you hold your tongue. And if you don't I will personally remove you myself."

Koga sweat dropped. _Oh, she certainly hasn't lost any of the spunk from her pregnancy. Though, she's lost something from her purge. _

Ayame sighed. "Koga-kun, is there anything else that we could help you with."

"Ie," he replied, shaking his head. "Other than that, everything is fine."

She gave a nod and a smile. She then looked at Ginta and Hakkaku. "Are you to ready?" she questioned them. 

"You bet we are!" They gleed, getting to there feet. 

Koga smirked. "You two have fun. Of course, I doubt that ya'll wouldn't. I might have a little myself while ya'll are away." There was a sudden blow behind the head. "Ittai!" 

"_WE_, might have some fun," she corrected. He always forgot to mention "we" now instead of "I", but he was easily forgiven. After all, Val knew how forgetful he was. 

Ayame nodded. "Oi, ja ne, Koga-kun," she waved as the wolves took off. "I'll send them back safe and sound."

"Oi, ja ne!" Koga and Val waved back at them, earning them a disgraceful glare from Yukoni. 

"He's a grouch," Valdrianth implied. 

"Feh, don't worry about him," snorted Koga. "It's not going to be a problem. "The old wolf won't have anything against it I'm sure. If he did, he would've already prohibited you from even staying by the wolves when you first came. And, he didn't." 

"No," she smiled. "He didn't." 

"So, no use worrying over something not worrying over right?"

"Hai." She gave a nod in agreement. 

"Now," Koga rubbed his chin. "About that fun we were talking about." 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay, another chapter over and done with. Aww, puppies...or maybe not. Yukoni is so suspecious, and we can't forget about Jarra. He's still in there. In fact, I just might start off the next one with our favorite raptor. :D


	21. Encounter

Chapter 21

Sayo opened the door to the hut. She was a bit surprise not to see her company there. "Jarra?" she questioned, looking around. There was not a single trace that the raptor youkai had been there at all, let alone the past 2 months. It left her quite confused. 

She lowered her head. He was pretty much healed. Perhaps, he left. 

"He could've at least have said good bye," she sighed. 

Jarra jumped from tree to tree towards the Bone-eaters well. With the cold months gone it was easy for him to move around again, and his wounds from his encounter with Addy had healed. He was back to his full potential. Except for the fact he had a demon bird nesting in his heart. It was just waiting for the opportunity to eat away at him. 

There was no point in staying in this Era on Earth. He couldn't carry out his revenge on the raptor girl and staying here would be useless. He'd have to find something better to do with his life. 

His life? His entire life was always focused on revenge though. It was the family of that blasted Raptors that ruined his life. It was their fault that his father never acknowledged him as his son. It was their fault that their people had almost perished because of their stupid idealism. It was all stupid. 

He came to the well and looked down it. There was nothing down there for him and nothing here for him as well. At least by going there he wouldn't be tempted to carry out his revenge on Valdrianth. He could live in the other world and find a purpose. That is if Kendo didn't find him first for not carrying out his mission like he was supposed to. The whole reason he was still alive was because Lilith granted it to him. Granted him to live only if he was done as was told. 

And, he was told to kill Valdrianth. So either way he was screwed. Realizing this, he come to the thought he wasted the time he had with his life. "You could've lived," he told himself. But, he didn't choose that path. That's just how it was. He'll suffer the consequences when it was time. 

He hopped over the ledge of the well and fell into it. He hit the dirt ground. "Nani?" He looked up. The scent around him hadn't changed at all. Nothing changed. He jumped up and looked around. He was still in Medieval Japan. What was wrong? Why couldn't he go back? He could've always passed through the well. He sat down by the well. 

"Am I stuck here?" He was quite confused. What exactly was happening. Then he brought his hand to his heart in realization. Of course! That blasted little raptor child wasn't going to let him off that easily. The bird had a spell on as well. He was going to be forced to stay here. That damned bitch! 

Then there came a flash of red coming out of the well. 

"Nani?" Inu Yasha questioned. It was Jarra what the hell was he doing here?

Kagome herself was a little surprised to see the raptor sitting, sulking against the well also. 

Inu Yasha landed. "Oi! What the hell are you doing here?!" He let Kagome off his back. "I thought that that wimpy wolf would've gotten to you by now."

"Gomen, mutt," Jarra replied. "But I'm not dead." He looked away. 

"Not yet," Inu Yasha implied. 

"Save your breath and energy for someone else, dog," Jarra replied. "I'm not in the mood to fight you or anybody."

"Then why the hell are you here?"

"If you must know, I was trying to home."

"Of course," Kagome realized. "Val could pass through the well as well. So, being you two are the same thing you should be able to pass as well."

Jarra let his eyes look at Kagome. "I'm not the same as her. I'm not the same as her or her damned sisters."

"You got that right," Inu Yasha snorted. "So why haven't you passed through yet."

Jarra kept his hand on his heart. "I have a spell on me. I'm stuck here. Just assume get used to it."

"I won't have to," Inu Yasha growled. "Because I'm going to kill you right here." He charged for Jarra.

"Inu Yasha!"

Jarra dodged it. "I told you I don't want to fight." He sat back down. "I just want to be alone right now."

"Yea right and have you go after Val again, I ain't gonna let it!"

"I'm not going after her again," he said. "I can't. If I do the little demon dove imbedded in me would kill me. It's also preventing me from going back to my world."

"Val's sister really did put a spell on you," Kagome realized. "So what are you going to do? Sulk into you die?"

"Perhaps. Then again there is _that_ woman."

"Woman?"

"That woman who betrayed me." He stood up. "Perhaps I should pay her a visit. Addy said nothing about me not killing her." He raked out his claws. "Afterall, killing and undead won't be that hard."

_An undead_, Inu Yasha thought. _He's talking about Kikyo. _ "Don't you dare think about laying your claws on Kikyo!"

Jarra looked over at him, then sat back down. "Leave me alone, mutt. I have no interest in converting with you or that monkey girl."

"Monkey girl?" Kagome's eyes twitched. 

"Why you. . . ." Inu Yasha clutches his fists together. Who the hell did this guy think he was. He couldn't just let him go after Kikyo either. She was his to deal with afterall.

Jarra sighed and didn't acknowledge their existence any further.

"Inu Yasha, just ignore him for now," Kagome said. 

"Ignore him?" Inu Yasha questioned. 

"He isn't much of a threat any right now," she stated. "He's just as useless to himself as to anyone else. I'm going." She turned around and walked away. 

"I'm keeping my eyes on you," Inu Yasha stated kicking off and following Kagome. 

"Kagome," Inu Yasha said landing by her side. "Do you think that was wise."

"Niether Koga or Val would forgive you if you got to him first," she said. "And he's already admitted that he'll die if he tries to go after Val again. He also has no interest, so far in killing anyone else."

"Except for Kikyo," Inu Yasha replied. "She _did_ betray him."

"It's her fault for joining up with him in the first place," Kagome stated harshly. Inu Yasha was a little taken back by her word, well at least the tone of her words. She gave a sign. "I don't he has the ability to kill Kikyo anyway. Or, will she let him either. You should know that Kikyo is not _that_ weak."

Inu Yasha looked away to the side some. "I suppose you're right on that part. And, the point about she shouldn't have joined up with him in the first place. Though it makes me wander why she did."

"Hai." Kagome nodded. "Unless. . . " She stopped and looked down at the ground in thought. 

"Unless what, Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked. 

"Unless, Naraku has something to do with this."

Inu Yasha stopped and thought for awhile. Kikyo and Naraku did enjoy playing games with each other. Could either one of them be trying to add Jarra into the mix. "I think we should go and tell that baka wolf and Val about this."

Kagome nodded. "I agree. Jewel Shards with have to wait momentarily." 

Inu Yasha bent down to offer ride on his back for her. "But hey, think about Kikyo has what about 5 shards? And Koga has 2, that's 7 shards already. We have three, that makes 10 shards. Naraku has most of the rest of them, so their can't be that many more left."

Kagome climbed on Inu Yasha's back. "This is true. Though who knows when or if Koga will ever give up his shards."

"He'll give them eventually," Inu Yasha reassured taking off. "It may have to come down to a fight though."

"I sure hope it doesn't," Kagome replied. "Especially, sense your rivalry is finished."

"Oi, no it's not," Inu Yasha said. "Sure, he may not be after you anymore, but he's still a baka ookami, and he still has our jewel shards. I'm just laying low for Val's sake." 

Kagome smiled. "You and Val, ya'll really have a lot in common don't ya'll?"

"Hai," Inu Yasha replied. "When I saw her that during her purge, I finally realized what ya'll must've felt when I transformed into a demon. And, I understand how she must've felt believing she was betrayed, when she transformed, and when she was rejected by the people she thought that loved her. For Valdrianth, I have the outmost respect for her, and she will always have my friendship. That baka ookami is a different story though."

They were soon coming to the cave. Inu Yasha could tell the wolf was outside by himself. Also the scent of his two cronies were gone as well. "Ginta and Hakkaku's scent as left," he stated for Kagome. "I smell Ayame passed through here as well, and two other wolves."

"Ayame?" Kagome questioned. "I wander how she took it when she found out about Val and Koga?"

Inu Yasha gave a shrugged. "Who knows? I don't sense in anger in her scent some disappointment perhaps, but no anger. Ginta and Hakkaku smell excited. Mating season I suppose. That might be why Ayame came. Koga's tribe has declined greatly. They're in dire need of females and pups. The other female, she smells a little emotionless to me." He took another whiff. "That big male on the other hand, he smells very agitated."

"Big male?" Kagome questioned. 

"Oi," Inu Yasha said. "Definitely alpha male material. He seems to be a larger size than Koga. But, then again, Koga really isn't all that big to begin with. He's just alpha male of his pack because Ginta and Hakkaku are pretty much weak, he has jewel shards that make him faster than anyone, and because he has royal blood in his veins."

"That royal blood sure makes up for the rest of it," Kagome stated. 

"That it does."

Inu Yasha stopped. 

"What's wrong?" Kagome questioned. 

"Well wait here for a few," he stated.

"Why?" She slid off of his back and onto the branch. 

"Because they're busy," he replied, his nose and ears giving a twitch.

"Oh." Kagome felt a little embarrassed and sat down on the branch. She certainly didn't want to disturb them.

"Feh, don't worry," Inu Yasha sat down next to her. "They won't be all that long. Especially, once Koga picks up our scents."

"I know, but it's a little embarrassing, sitting here knowing what's going on over there."

"Embarrassing?" Inu Yasha questioned. "Well, I suppose for you it would be."

"It's not for you?"

"Nah," Inu Yasha said. "I smell it all the time in the woods. Demon mates do it all the time."

Kagome looked away. "Really?"

Inu Yasha looked her way. "Most of them anyway, but yea, I do avoid them at all cost. It is their private time after all. But, it shouldn't be embarrassing. Inu youkai, we mate for life until one or the other die. So, when we mate it is very special. It shows a true commitment. Kinda like a physical marriage."

"I see," Kagome said. "Have you ever. . . ?"

She couldn't finish her sentence when he snapped at her. "No!" His face was flushed. 

She chuckled a little. "It's okay Inu Yasha," she said. "You don't have to get so defensive, or embarrassed."

Inu Yasha twitched. "It's different when you're talking about yourself than about other people."

"I suppose it is," she smiled. In her heart she was glad Inu Yasha, despite his nature was still untouched. It meant he wasn't completely committed to anyone. It meant he wasn't completely bonded to Kikyo. That gave her a ray of hope in her heart. 

Inu Yasha smelt the sudden change in Kagome's emotions and looked at her awkwardly. 

"Nani?" she questioned. 

"Ie," he shook his head. "It's nothing." He looked away folding his arms together. He knew what was on her mind. He knew it made her happy not knowing that he was bonded completely to Kikyo. Deep inside, he was glad that he wasn't either. It means he would be given a chance. Of course, after he settled things with Kikyo. Yes, things had to be settled. 


	22. Raptor and Wolf

Chapter 22

Koga's nose perked up away from the attention was before. His ears flattened. It smelled like they'd been waiting for awhile.

"Hmm?" Val sat up. "What's wrong Koga?"

He sighed. "This will have to be cut short," he grumbled. "We have company."

"Company?"

"Kagome and Mutt face," he stated. "Looks like they've been waiting outside for awhile."

Val stood up and put on her clothing. "Well, let's not keep them waiting." She put her shirt over here head. "I haven't seen either one of them in a long time. It would be enjoyable to have their company."

Koga sighed. "And what if they're here for my jewel shards?" he gave her a look.

"And what if they are?" she questioned back, handing him his things. "Koga, I, I can't help but think that those shards have been more than a.. . ." She stopped her sentence right there. She didn't want to get into it right then.

"More than a what?" he blinked a few time, confused.

"Forget it," she smiled. "Which shouldn't be much of a problem for you."

Koga shrugged. "Alright." Then he dressed fully. He went out the cave so that Mutt-face knew it was safe to come to the cave now.

Inu Yasha took the sign and he came jumping through the trees with Kagome on his back. 

"Oi, what do you want mutt face?" Koga growled. "If you couldn't tell I was a little busy."

"Ha," Inu Yasha barked. "I well knew how busy you were." He let Kagome down, who was looking around, obviously looking for Val.

"Kagome-chan, she's inside," Koga said pointing his thumb behind him. "Go ahead, she'll be happy to see you."

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Arigatou, Koga-kun," she jogged past the two.

Koga narrowed his eyes and looked up Inu Yasha. "Alright, dog, what _is_ this about anyway."

Inu Yasha narrowed his eyes. "Jarra."

Koga's body tensed at the sound of his name. "Where?"

"Kagome and I encountered him at the bone eater's well," he said. "There's a few things you need to. . . Hey, where are you going?"

"Kill him," Koga said.

"Hold up a minute, Koga, there's still some things you should know."

Koga turned around and looked at him.

"He told us some things," Inu Yasha stated. "He said, he can't hurt Val anymore. Her sister put a spell on him. If he even thinks of harming her, he'll die."

Koga didn't say anything.

"Also we believe that he might go after Kikyo for betraying him."

"I don't care," Koga said.

"Enn?"

"So what if he can't hurt her anymore," he growled. "He hurt her enough as it is. He took something away from Val that she can't have back. You can see it in her eyes. She'll never be herself ever again. It's all because of his fault. He doesn't need to try it again. He did enough to her to where he does deserve to die." He looked away. "Bone eater's well you say? You stay here and look after Val for me." He took off with tremendous speed.

Inu Yasha shielded his eyes from the dust. He turned around and saw the two women standing there.

"Jarra, huh?" Val questioned, holding her hand to her heart. Her body hurt the moment she heard of his name.

Inu Yasha expected her to follow Koga immediately. Val wasn't the kind of person that would let someone like Jarra get away with what he did, or the kind that would let Koga have all the fun. But, she didn't move.

"Enn?" Inu Yasha looked up at her. He looked at her eyes. Her color was back, but Koga was right, something was gone. Something was missing from her. She was missing that fire she had. Inu Yasha remembered the first time he met the raptor. Here eyes were full of fire. Her spunk was over whelming and she was someone that could send your blood rushing just for the fact of her challenge.

That fire wasn't there anymore though. That purge had created a deeper wound than anything any of them have ever known. Val, though her body was healed, her soul was still shattered.

Valdrianth sat down and put her knees to her chest. She was in deep thought and concentration. _Jarra_.

Kagome sat down next to her. "Don't worry, Val, Koga-kun will be alright."

"I'm not worried about him," Val admitted. "It's just.... it's just. I don't know anymore."

Inu Yasha walked over. "Well, I hope you do know eventually for everyone's sake."

"Enn?" Val looked up.

"I understand that you're still trying to heal inside," Inu Yasha said. "But you can't stay moping around forever, ya' know? You'll be the alpha female of this pack once it's back together. Those wolves will need a good strong female to look up to. And, besides, what kind of mother would it make you if you kept wallowing in self pity?"

Val looked up at him and then away smiling. "I know, I know. I'm causing people pain the way I am now. I'll get over it eventually. You know though, I don't think any of it has to do with Jarra anyway."

"Enn?"

"That beast was me, Inu Yasha," she said, still smiling. "Whether I willed it out of me or not, it was still me. Knowing I can do that again, if I truly willed it. It frightens me. I frighten myself. I frighten what would happen if it ever came to be again. Especially sense I'm becoming a mother. Will that same cursed blood flow through the veins of my children? It's frightening, Inu Yasha."

"But you will, get over it, Val," he stated. "You will. Because, Val, you are strong, and Val, you're so very brave."

Valdrianth looked up at him. "I am, brave, aren't I?" She started to laugh under her breath.

"Enn, what's so funny?" Inu Yasha questioned.

"It's funny," she said. "It just it." She shook her head. "I've been told that my entire life. But, I've never believed it. And, I still don't." She stood up. "I haven't yet proved bravery." She narrowed her eyes.

"Val what are. . . ." Kagome began.

"I am weak," she said. "I am weak at the heart. My body is strong, but I let little things weaken my soul and immobilize me. Things, such as emotions." She looked on ahead. "I am a demon. I am more demon that any creature on this planet." Her fist clinched together. "And I will not be pushed around by some damn hybrid who has a grudge against the family I never knew. And, I will not let a _wolf_ do the dirty work that is meant for me."

Inu Yasha stared at her in awe. What was she saying? What was she babbling? She was snarling as she looked ahead. No, she wasn't snarling, she was smirking.

"Valdrianth. . ."

She acted as if she was about to take off, but Inu Yasha grabbed her wrist. "Don't you dare." He narrower her eyes at her. "I know how you feel, Val, but this is no time for you to do something like this."

"Let go of me you stupid hanyou!" she yelled, trying to jerk away.

"Val, Kouga isn't doing this because he believes your weak," Kagome said. "He just wants to protect you. He wants to protect you because he loves you."

Val lowered her head and looked away.

"Feh, Kagome's right, woman," Inu Yasha scolded. "Besides, I'm not one to stand around and watch you do something stupid while you're carrying pups. Even if those pups are half of the wimpy wolf, they're half you too."

"Enn. . ." The raptor girl tensed down and Inu Yasha let go of her wrist. "He asked me to stay here and keep an eye on you. I don't blame him though. If I had a bitch with pups I wouldn't leave her alone either. If I was desperate enough I'd let the stupid wolf watch over them while I did the damage that needed to be done."

"Oh, Inu Yasha, Koga-kun isn't at all that bad," Kagome scolded. "Especially if Val loves him."

Inu Yasha tilted his head to the side and gave the intentional "Merf?" "Well, I guess you're half right on that part. Val does have better judgment than anyone I know."

"Hai, that's right," Kagome said. "And she's very brave. She may be the one of the bravest people I've ever known."

"Hai, true true, that she is."

Valdrianth smiled at her two friends. "Arigato."

Koga ran through the forest for the bone eater's well. It wasn't a long trip for him, especially with the jewel shards in his legs. Sure, if he didn't have the shards, he'd still be fast, but it helped to have. Having these shards helped him protect his pack. His pack. . . .

The only ones left of his pack were he, Ginta, Hakkaku, Val, and himself. Of course he suspected the two lesser males to bring back mates as well. He expected that each female would be pregnant with at least two pups. That's six pups. Six pups and three breeding bitches he have to watch out for. Rebuilding a pack was tougher than he suspected.

Feh, with the jewel shards he wouldn't have to worry though. And besides, when his first pups got older, they'd sure to be the strongest in the pack. He was hoping that the first litter wasn't all girls. He wanted to have his first born son right away. So he could start training him to be his heir.

_Hmm, I better start thinking of names, _he thought. _It is the father's right to name the children. Though, I'll make sure Val likes them to. Ah, but first thing is first. That damn raptor needs to die._

He stopped as soon as he reached the well. He could tell the raptor wasn't there of course. He sniffed the air. However, he was there no too long ago. All Koga had to do was follow his scent. That wasn't too hard. He'd never forget that damn raptor's scent.

He followed it, until he came to the river bank, and looked around. "Jarra!" he yelled. "Show your face you coward!"

"Behind you."

Koga spun around and stared coldly entire the raptor's blood red eyes. Completely different from Val's eyes. He noticed the look though. They were the same color as before. Yet, he too lost his fire. "Jarra, prepare to die."

The raptor looked away. "I would be happy to let you kill me," Jarra said. "Afterall, Lilith will send someone after me anyway once she here's that I've failed." He looked back at the wolf. "However, you minding waiting a while? I still have something I need to take care of."

"Let me guess, you want to get rid of that dead Miko for betraying you?"

"Ah, so you've come in contact with Inu Yasha," Jarra chuckled. "That's how you found me so quickly. Yes, I want to get rid of her. I want to rip out the little bitch's throat." He clutched his fist together. "The same way you want to Rip mine out." He looked up at the wolf.

"Forget it," Koga spat. "I ain't letting you live another second. You've caused Val enough harm already. You deserve to rot in hell!" He charged for the raptor, but Jarra dodged him as well. "Geh?"

"You can't kill me, unless I let you," Jarra said. "You see, I can't hurt Valdrianth, but this spell has nothing to do with you." He retracted his claws. "The fact still remains, I am still a raptor, and you are just a wolf."

Koga turned and growled at Jarra.

"Even with your jewel shards you have no chance against me," he said. "None of these youkai and hanyou of this world have the ability to take me down. Well, maybe except Val. But she isn't a so called 'demon.'"

"I already know she's mortal," Koga growled. "But that makes you mortal too."

Jarra laughed. "Correction, I've already passed that stage."

Koga's eyes widened.

"I'm sure those little relatives of Valdrianth already told you." He lifted an eyebrow. "Oh, so they haven't," he laughed. "Well, you see, our bodies are mortal while our soul isn't. When this body dies, our soul gets a new one, it looks exactly like the old one of course. You see, our ancestors are the angelic and demonic creatures of heaven in hell. In Ancient scriptures it is said that they came to Earth and bred with the human women, creating our race. A race of freaks. Ask that that little human friend about us, she can tell you all sorts of things, concerning our type of demon." He narrowed his eyes. "But honestly, I don't have time to play you right now, Koga, I have business to settle after all. I promise to let you kill me later."

And with that he vanished as if he was a shadow.

"Geh?!" Koga ran to where Jarra was last standing and looked around frantically. "Jarra!" he yelled. "Show your cowardly face back here! Jarra!"


	23. Visitor

Chapter 23

It was no use. The raptor was gone. Kouga had let him slip through his fingers again. "Damnit!" he cursed punching the ground in rage. "I dawdled too much." He got back to his feet and looked around. There was no use staying here. Afterall, Jarra was gone. 

Now, Kouga had to think of the next step to look for him. Jarra said he was going after Kikyo. So, all he had to do was find Kikyo and he would find Jarra. So, what was the easiest way to find Kikyo? "Inuyasha." Koga nodded to himself and took off.

"You know, Val, you should really take a trip through the well with me before the pups are born," Kagome said. "I think it would be good for you to get you out of this cave for awhile."

Valdrianth and Kagome were in conversation while Inu Yasha stood at the edge of the cliff's edge keeping watch.

Val looked up at Kagome and smiled. "You know, that sounds really fun," Val said. "It's my original time after all. It would be nice to spend a few days over there and take a break from this place. I'm sure they have all kind of great pup things over there as well. I'm tired of making clothing."

Kagome nodded. "Oh, most definitely. We'll get you some clothing for the both of them. Do you know what you're having? Boys, girls, both?"

Val closed her eyes and held her hand against her forming stomach. "Both."

"Wow, you can tell?"

Valdrianth nodded. "Yea. Ever sense. . . .the purge I've been discovering new things about myself. In a way, it left my soul open."

Inuyasha turned his head to look at the girls. _Opened her soul?_ Then his nose twitched. "Something's coming."

The girls perked up and looked at him. "What is it?" Kagome asked.

"A human."

"Human?" Val questioned. "There aren't any humans that would dare come near this cave."

"Well, this one must be insane," InuYasha said. "He has the scent of a middle aged man, and . . .it smells like he's carrying violets with him."

Val got to her feet. "Violets?"

"Something wrong?" Inu Yasha questioned.

"Let him come here," she instructed.

Inu Yasha nodded and stood there. The three of them waited for the human to climb over the ledge of the cliff.

"Otou. . . heh. . .Shiro-sana?"

Shiro panted as he got to his feet. "Ah, good, I found you, Val."

"You know him?" Inuyasha questioned looking at Valdrianth.

"Hai," Val nodded. "This is Shiro-san. He was my adopted father when I had believed I was a human."

Shiro chuckled. "So you still don't consider this old fool your father do you?"

"Eh? Shiro-san, it's not like that. . . "

"No, no, I understand," he said raising his hand. He then looked from Val to Inu Yasha and then Kagome.

"Oh where are my manners!" Val realized. "This is Inuyasha and Hirugashi Kagome."

Shiro nodded. "A pleasure to meet you. Are you. . members of the wolf pack?"

"Wha?!" Inuyasha nearly fell over. "Hell no old man! Do I look like a wolf?!"

"Inuyasha! Don't be so rude to Val's Dad!" Kagome scolded. "Or you know what!"

Inuyasha drooped and sulked into a submissive state.

Val chuckled. "They're friends of the family," she said. "Inuyasha is a dog hanyou and Kagome the incarnation of a miko."

"Ah, I see," Shiro said. "Setting his sack down."

"But what I want to know is, why did you come all the way here?" Val asked. "You're not as young as you used to be."

"Well," he said, opening his sack. "You had forgotten something last time you were over at the village." He pulled out her mother's Kimono from the other time.

"Otou. . . I. ... ."

He handed it to her. "Go on, my miracle, it's yours. Your mother really did want you to have it. She told me so on her death bed."

Val took the kimono and held is close to her chest. "Thank you so much, Otou."

He smiled. "I also have something else for you from Tetsuo."

"Tetsuo?"

"Yea, he was a little upset when you didn't see him last time you visited," he replied. "He would've come with me, but he promised Sayo that he would go to Edo with her today."

Val nodded and Shiro handed her a handful of violets. They were just like the ones she used to pick for her mother. She smiled. "He remembered."

"Oh course he did," Shiro replied. "He's your brother."

"What about Ayumi?"

"Eh, she thinks I'm going to Edo too," Shiro chuckled. "She doesn't like long trips. That's a good thing. When I get home I'll just tell her that I was getting tired and didn't think I'd make the trip and decided I would come home."

"Val, is Ayumi the one you told us about?" Inuyasha questioned.

Val nodded.

"Feh, I would've rang her neck the moment I'd get a chance too." He cracked the jointed in his hands.

Shiro stared wide-eyed at the hanyou.

"Heh, he's not serious, Otou," Val assured. "He's a lot of bark. Not that he doesn't have bite to go with it. He just has a bigger heart than he lets on. Neh, Kagome-chan?"

Kagome nodded. "Yup, he's a real big softie!"

"Geh! Am not!"

Shiro looked around. He seemed to be looking for something. "Otou?"

"Hmm? Oh, gomen, Val," he apologized. "I was just wondering where this wolf of yours is at?"

"Oh, he'll be back pretty soon," Val replied. "He went go run an errand. Are you hoping to meet him?"

Shiro nodded. "Yes, I wanted to make sure he's taking care of my eldest daughter."

"Well you don't have to worry about that," Inuyasha replied. "As you can tell, he doesn't leave her by herself anywhere."

Valdrianth sighed. "Which can get kind of annoying."

"Feh, he's just worrying about his pregnant bitch," Inuyasha said, casually. "If my bitch was pregnant too I wouldn't leave her alone."

Kagome and Valdrianth felt like they wanted to fall over.

"Pregnant? BITCH?!" Shiro demanded. "Young man, how dare you say such ugly things about my daughter."

"Otou, calm down," Valdrianth assured him. "He didn't mean it as an insulting thing to say. It's a canine thing. They call their mates bitches. . well that's because that's what female canines are called. And they call their babies pups."

Shiro looked at him.

Val sighed then smiled. "And yes, Otou, I am pregnant for my Koga." He eyes softened. "I have two pups growing inside of me."

Shiro stared at his daughter for a moment then smiled. "Well then I guess I better get to work then."

"Hmm, work on what?"

"A crib for the babies. . er. .pups to sleep in."

Val smiled. "Thank you, Otou."

Then in the distance they could all see the whirl wind coming their way. "That was fast," Kagome stated.

The wolf demon then set down near them.

"So how'd it go?" Inuyasha questioned him.

"Feh, I couldn't track him."

"You mean he escaped."

"It's none of your damn business you stupid dog!" Koga yelled back at him. "He's friggen' sneaky! He's almost as hard as that damn Naraku is to track. By the way, I don't see you making any attempted to look for him."

"Feh, that's because someone decided to hire their woman on my to pretend to kill me, and I had watch my back for so damn long."

"Feh! Maybe I should've really had Val kill you."

"Only because you couldn't do it yourself."

"Osuwari!"

Inu Yasha fell face down into the ground. "Why. . . ." _I should've destroyed this thing when I had the chance._

"I seriously need to get me one of those," Valdrianth said to Kagome with a sweat drop."

Koga then looked the way of the women and saw the middle aged man. "Umm. . . ."

"Oh! Koga, this is my adopted father, Shiro," Valdrianth introduced. "Otou, this is my Koga."

Koga walked over to the human and sniffed at him. "Are you the one that treated Val bad?"

"No Koga, it's his second wife that did," Valdrianth corrected seeing her father a little too frightened to answer the question. "Don't force yourself on him. It took a lot of strength for him to come here. He's getting old ya know."

Shiro chuckled at his daughter's comment.

"Say, you do have a familiar smell," Koga pointed out. "Do you have another daughter?"

"Hai," Shiro replied. "I have a young teenage daughter named Sayo."

"Sayo. . . ."

Inu Yasha was recovering from his recent sit. He was about to say something when Koga interrupted him. "Inu Yasha, come with me. We need to talk."

Inu Yasha blinked a few times. "Alright." The two of them took off to be alone to talk.

"What's up with him?" Kagome questioned.

"Heh, Otou, I apologize for his rudeness," Val commented.

"Oh, it's alright," he said. "I should be going anyway. Ayumi will be griping if I'm not home soon. Perhaps you could come pay me a visit next time and give this old bones a rest."

Valdrianth smiled at him. "Thanks, I will Otousan."

He gave a nodded and waved as he started to climb down the cliff. "Oh hold up." She jumped over to him and picked him up. "Let me help." She jumped down the cliff and set her father down on the ground.

"Haha, thank you Val," he laughed. "That certainly helped. Ja ne."

"Ja!" She jumped back up the cliff as he left. "Well that was a nice visit," she told Kagome. "Now where on off have the men run off to."

Kagome shook her head. "I don't know. Koga looked like he had a lot on his mind."

Val nodded in agreement. "Yea, it worries me when he goes off like that and talk without telling me anything." She pouted. "I'm pregnant, not stupid. I know something is going on. And I know it had to do with Jarra. And if he dragged Inu Yasha off, then it has to do with two things." She looked at Kagome. "Kikyo or Naraku. Maybe even both."

Kagome nodded. "I suspect the same thing."

Inu Yasha and Koga had climbed further up the mountain and stopped on a ledge. "This better be good, Koga," Inu Yasha stated.

Koga folded his arms across his chest. "I'm going to need your help," Koga said.

Inu Yasha narrowed his eyes. "Yea?"

Koga rubbed his noise. "We know Jarra is going after Kikyo. She betrayed him after all," he stated. "So I need your help to find Kikyo so I can find Jarra."

Inu Yasha lifted an eye brow at him. "What do you plan on doing to Kikyo? She did in fact help Jarra with Val's purge."

"Not to mention kill some of my kin," Koga reminded. "It's not my place to decide Kikyo's fate. That's yours." He looked at Inu Yasha. "But what my main concern is, Kikyo does have connections to Nuraku. She is the one that gave him all of those Shikon shards right?"

"Yea, so?"

"So, what do you think would happen if Naraku and Jarra met?" he lifted and eye brow. "I don't think the outcome would be good for anyone."

Inu Yasha looked away to the side. "I know. . .I know."

"Good, thanks for watching out for Val for me today." Koga jumped back down the mountain.

_Geh, damn wolf! He's leaving it up to me to come up with the plan!_

Inu Yasha jumped back down. "Kagome, ready?"

Kagome nodded and jumped on Inu Yasha's back. They left the wolf and the raptor.

"Koga?" Valdrianth questioned.

"Yea?"

"When Otou mentioned Sayo, why did you suddenly look in deep thought?"

"I. . . I don't know."

"Don't you lie to me!"

Koga cowered. "Well, it's just there was this girl. . . at your village. When I hunted Jarra that day, she stood in front of me and refused to let me pass to get to Jarra," he said. "I had recognized the same girl at your Otou's home."

"Could Sayo have nursed Jarra back to health?"

Koga shrugged. "Maybe. I think it was her," he stated. " 'Cause she reminded me of you."

"Of me? How?"

He chuckled and plucked her nose. "When I asked her why she wasn't running from me, she replied. 'I was taught never to runaway from something immortal.'"

Val blinked a few times. "That's the first thing I ever said to you when we were kids."

He smiled. "It sure was," he replied. "That's why I figured she was your sister. Well. . . half. . .adopted sister. . ."

Val looked down. "Does this mean my family is in danger?"

"Don't worry, I'll get the other wolves to watch over the village."

"What other wolves?" she questioned giving him a look.

". . . . . Oh. . . .that's right. They all went up north for mates. Then I'll look out for it. My nose will pick up anything that happens. I assure you." He grinned at her. "Don't worry about it Val."

She nodded. "I trust you."

------

Sorry I've been slow on this story. I've been trying to brainstorm it for awhile, but I come up with are fillers and conversations. I don't want to end it just yet, I don't want a bad ending ya know. I do have a small plan for what happens with the "pups" but I need to work my way up to that point.

And there's always the problem with that wolf youkai, Yukoni. And of course, what would happen if Naraku and Jarra struck a deal? How would that effect Jarra's curse ya know? Yea well, while this one is on hold. You can read my Kingdom Hearts Story and my original story on . Meh name there is Nikith.


End file.
